The XFiles 2 :: The War
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Set 5 years after 'The Truth' this is my version of XF2 if you like! Lots of action, disaster and angst, see what happens to Mulder and Scully and some other characters in the future! UPDATED AND FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_**THE X-FILES 2 – THE WAR**_

_**Set five years after 'The Truth' – My idea of what happens later on! If not for the movie, which we all know is out now, this is another view on the next installment of the X-Files for all us die hard fans. I really hope u enjoy reading. Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Mulder and Scully or any other X-Files characters, Chris Carter and Fox does. Ok. Lets go..**_

_**Chapter One**_

Private Gregory turned to his military crew and shook his head. They hadn't found anything yet. They'd been searching for hours, and it was likely that this search was going to turn into days. If they got out of it alive, it would be a miracle. He pulled his gun higher onto his back to stop it from slipping. It was hot, really hot. The desert heat was strong on their backs and their heavy army gear was making it more and more difficult to move. Private Gregory pointed towards the south east.

'Come on guys, we're going to have to keep going.' He said to his crew. They moaned in protest.

'Come on man! There's nothing out here!' Seargeant Ryan said and stopped in his tracks. He was tired and hungry and he needed to stop.

'We have orders…' Gregory started, desperate to stop himself but knowing that they had to carry on.

'To hell with the orders! We haven't found anything today and we won't for the rest of the day now come on lets just set up camp!' Ryan exclaimed and then the rest of the crew reluctantly nodded in agreement. Gregory sighed heavily as the sun stung his eyes. He weighed over the request in his head, he knew that he wanted to find this thing, desperately, but would he really find it today?

'All right.' He said in a low voice, and the crew sighed with relief. 'We'll stay on our feet for another hour and head south east. Then we'll stop for the night.' He said in a level voice and they groaned a bit but then they agreed to keep going. Gregory wanted to stop as well but he wasn't going to show any tiredness to his men. He was the leader and he needed to sort out this mission. He was also the only one who really knew what they were looking for…

X X X X X X X X X X X x x x x x

'Miss Julie Martin?' The post man asked the pretty woman standing in front of him. He looked her over and her attractive face definetely brought a shine to his miserable morning. She smiled and took the package off him.

'Yes.' She said in a kind and welcoming voice. The postman smiled back and handed over the papers to sign.

'You erm… you have to sign for this Mam. I'm sorry to be troubling you with this.' He said innocently and she smiled again and sighed on the dotted line. He watched her neat handwriting and saw her signing her name. Julie Martin. She looked up at him again with strong beautiful blue eyes and he nodded in approval.

'Thank you mam.' He said politely as she handed the papers back. _Mr Martin must be a very lucky guy. _He thought to himself. 'Well, have a nice day now.' He said and backed away from the open door and waved to her. He then turned and looked out on their nice garden as she closed the door. They sure had a lovely house. He sighed in the morning air and walked down the steps and into the street.

As Julie Martin closed the door on the young postman she looked down at the letter and thought hard. The letter was definetely something important. She frowned in thought as she turned it over and read the printed message.



'IMPORTANT. DO NOT DESTROY.'

Julie frowned in thought and turned it over again to check the stamps. There was a very familiar stamp on the side of it, and as she read it it made her stomach turn.

Julie hurried into the sitting room with thoughts racing through her head. It couldn't be. Could it? She wasn't going to open it alone anyway. She needed to find her husband.

'Honey? Who was that?' She heard him calling from the conservatory where she had left him reading his papers. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the sunny conservatory and looked at him, looking so peaceful and relaxed, the way that they had been for the last five years. She sighed heavily and prayed silently to herself that this letter wasn't going to change everything for them. She saw him turn to look at her and she felt her stomach tighten. He pulled off his sunglasses and frowned in confusion, obviously noticing the look on her face.

'Scully, what is it?' He asked, turning to face her. Mulder saw the tense and worried look on her face and it made himself nervous. He reached out a hand to her and she walked towards him slowly and handed over the letter.

'It's from Washington.' Dana Scully said in a small voice and Fox Mulder stared at her in surprise. They both stared at the letter with caution.

'But it's addressed to our false names.' Mulder said, but Scully felt the fear in her already, she reached out to him and grabbed his arm firmly but gently.

'Mulder! Don't! Our neighbours are in the garden next door!' She exclaimed in a whisper, and he stared at her for a moment in surprise. He slowly softened and saw the seriousness in his eyes. He sighed and put on his sunglasses again. Taking her hand gently he led her towards the house and back inside.

'Come on, lets not talk about this outside.' He said, as she entered the house, and Fox Mulder couldn't help but look around his garden with suspicious eyes before he closed the door.

Dana Scully looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. The person who looked back at her wasn't familiar anymore. She didn't know who the hell she was anymore. Was she Julie or was she still Scully? She had gotten used to being Julie for so long now that she didn't know if she would answer to Dana or Scully from anyone else except Mulder. She closed her eyes and felt her heart ache as she remembered the horrific feeling of leaving her life behind and her family. Her mother and her brother, she had deserted them. It killed her inside, ate her up every day in the back of her mind. But it was the only way to survive. When they had broken Mulder out of prison that day their lives had changed forever. They had fled the country, and fled their lives. Scully couldn't help it but she still felt guilty for not letting her family know. Skinner, Doggett and Reyes were the only ones who knew, and Kersh, but that was a different story. He was most likely dead now, at least that is what they had heard the last time they had got through to Skinner…

But that had been months ago. And to Mulder and Scully's own knowledge Skinner could be dead now too. Scully took a deep breath and lowered her head. Her now long and lighter hair colour made her look different to what she had been before but was that really enough? Suddenly she cried out as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She spun round quickly ready to strike but then froze when she realised it was Mulder.

'Hey!' He said gently and grabbed her arms before she could attack. Scully breathed heavily and stared at him in shock. His brown eyes bore into her soul and she felt herself weaken. 'Dana… it's ok.' He said softly and slowly brought her arms down and then pulled her into a strong embrace. Scully melted in his arms and closed her eyes and tried to shut out everything that was happening. 'What's wrong?'

'Have you read it?' She asked, breaking away from him quickly.



'No I haven't yet. We're going to read it together ok?' He said softly, and Scully nodded silently. 'Scully… don't worry.' He said gently and put a hand on her cheek. Scully looked into her husbands eyes with overwhelming love and emotion and she felt hot tears sting her throat. He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

'Mulder…' She murmured as she pulled away.

'Mmhmm?' He said under his breath dreamily.

'Come on, lets read it.' She said, pushing her fears away quickly and grabbing his hand. He squeezed it and they slowly walked towards the kitchen where the letter was sitting on the table waiting to be opened.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gregory took deep breaths. He was exhausted, and his crew were tired behind him. They were desperate for rest and water and he wanted to stop, but something was telling him to keep going.

'Come on! Let's stop already!' Ryan called from behind and Gregory tried to shut out his cries. They were starting to irritate him.

'Just a little further!' Gregory called out and they carried on, heavy step after heavy step over the desert. Gregory pushed himself further and further until they came over a rise in the sand. He squinted as the sun pierced his eyes as they came over the rise. Gregory took a swig of water and then urged his men on.

'Come on! I think we're getting somewhere!' He said, and their slowly followed behind. Gregory squinted as his vision came back slowly, and to his surprise he thought he could see something. But he wasn't the only one, the rest had seen it too.

'What the hell is that?' Officer Rivers said, a young officer who was slightly more naieve and innocent than the others. Gregory had made it his upmost concern to take particular care of this one. He lifted a hand up to signal them to stop.

'Hold on there men. We've got something here.' Gregory said wearily and they all surrounded him. Rivers drew his gun and Gregory stopped him quickly. 'Stop! You don't have to draw your gun there's no one there!' He said.

'We can't know for sure Sir!' Ryan said, drawing his gun also.

'I said no, and that's an order!' Gregory said and they slowly lowered their guns. Gregory watched as the sand rippled across the desert and then he saw the large view in front of him appear in front of his eyes. There, before his very eyes was a huge spaceship, just resting in the sand.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Scully pulled open the letter quickly and Mulder looked at her with wary eyes. He put a hand to his mouth and tried to calm himself and tell himself that he wasn't nervous, but he was. Scully slowly pulled the letter out of it and unfolded it. He watched her face to try and see what she was thinking. She raised her eyebrows and let out a long sigh.

'Well. It's from the FBI.' She said.

'Bummer.' Mulder said in a joking way, but nobody laughed. Scully read the lines very carefully and out loud.

_To Whomever it may concern,_

_This letter comes to you as a surprise I am sure. Please do not say anything about this letter to anyone as you know it must be kept secret and private between us. You know who this is writing, as you know I cannot name myself. I have important news for you which I cannot explain properly on here, only guide you to where you have to go._

_The situation has arisen where the world as we know it is once again in danger. The world needs your help, and seeing as I am the only one who can contact you and knows of your exsistence I am pleading with you to please help us. You need to trust me friends, and believe. All I can say is 'Fight the Future'. I'm sure you both know exactly what that means._

_We all know how difficult and dangerous this is for us so I will come to you. Do not make your way to me because it will just put you in danger. I will come to you._

_I will see you soon my friends, for now, stay safe and calm. All will be explained soon._

Scully stared at the letter in silence after reading it and swallowed nervously. She had no idea what to say to Mulder, who was standing in silence in the shadows. She took a deep breath and waited to see who would speak.

'Skinner.' Mulder said, breaking it. Scully took a deep breath and look at him with loving eyes.

'It has to be. Doggett and Reyes would write together.' Scully said in a low voice and Mulder nodded. Scully felt her own heart beating loudly in her chest and could only imagine how Mulder was feeling. She slowly got to her feet and walked towards him slowly.

'Mulder…' She stared but he walked away from her.

'Scully don't. I just need a moment to think this over.' He said in a quiet voice and Scully nodded silently, knowing that she must leave him to think it over. She wanted to confide in him and tell him everything was going to be fine, but she knew that she couldn't and that the best thing to do now was leave him. She went over to the kettle and boiled it. They were silent for a long time, thinking things over in their heads. Scully tried to push it out of her mind.

'Do you want some coffee?' She asked, but Mulder didn't answer. Scully closed her eyes and tried to fight the emotions inside her but it was hard. She hated seeing him like this, and she hadn't seen him like it for years. Suddenly she felt like she was back in her old apartment with Mulder over a cup of coffee and some evidence they had found. She couldn't believe this was all happening again.

'What if we don't help.' Mulder said suddenly from across the room. Scully frowned in surprise and turned to look at him but he was still facing away from her.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, why do we have to help?' Mulder said, his voice starting to sound angry. Scully felt confusion fill her blood. 'I mean haven't we done enough in our lives?' Mulder said, and she could tell he was upset now. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything.

'Mulder…' She started hopelessly.

'No seriously Scully! Five years we've been ok! Five years! How dare they do this to us again!' Mulder shouted and turned to face her quickly. She saw anger dancing in his eyes and she wanted to calm him but he was too angry.

'Mulder.. come on…'

'I think we should just ignore this letter and leave.' Mulder said in a low voice. Scully couldn't believe it.



'What?'

'Yes. Lets leave. Lets run again Scully, lets get out of here..' He said and madly started to go around the kitchen and to her shock he started opening cupboards and took cups out of them.

'Mulder!' Scully exclaimed, running towards him. She grabbed him to stop him and Mulder swung round and glared at her with angry eyes. 'Listen to yourself! Now lets just have a think about this ok.' She said forcefully and he stared at her for a moment.

'Scully…' He exclaimed, and she waited for him to speak but he didn't. Mulder shook his head. 'Scully…' He said now with difficulty, and Scully felt tears sting her eyes as she saw him falter and he lowered his head sadly. She shook her head and pulled him into a tight embrace and held him.

'Shh, it's ok Mulder. Just calm down.' She said softly and to her sadness she felt him breathing heavily in her shoulder. She frowned with concern for him and nearly cried herself. 'I'm feeling the same as you Mulder. But for now we just need to calm down.' She said gently, and he nodded. Scully kissed his forehead tenderly. 'I love you. I don't want to lose you. I'm just as scared as you are Mulder.' She said in a whisper, and Mulder was silent for a moment as they stood together, letting their emotions wash over them.

They were going to have to finish what they started.

**Please review!**

**I have so many ideas for this. Please let me know if u want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The somber mood around the table made the men standing around it nervous. One of them looked like he was going to run from the room in fear, but he didn't. They looked at each other for a moment or two and then looked away again uncomfortably. Finally, a man walked through the door and they all raised their heads to look at him and the deathly silence was broken.

'Gentlemen, I have gathered you all here today to bring you news that you probably never wanted to hear.' The man said in a low voice. Nobody moved or even breathed. 'The war has started.' The man said, and there was a sound of heavy sighs of shock. 'The aliens have landed and will start their invasion. We need to act and act fast.'

**X x x x x x x x x x x**

Gregory stared up in shock at the huge spaceship. He had no idea what to say to his men, they were silent and in shock also, but Gregory had known all along about this mission and what they could find. He just wasn't sure until he saw it now that it really was real. He took a step back and looked up at the magestic craft in front of him. It stood over them like it was showing off it's magesty.

'What… what is that?' Rivers said, his voice sounded afraid and confusion. Gregory felt guilt run through his blood.

'I don't know, I don't know.' He lied, and the rest of the men came to join him.

'Sir, is this what we were looking for?' Rivers said uneasily.

'I was told that we were looking for an aircraft that had crashed. But this doesn't look like a normal aircraft does it men.' He said rehtorically. There was a silence around them. Ryan broke it.

'Lets go and find out what this thing is.' He said, and started quickly towards the craft.

'No! Wait.' Gregory called out, and Ryan stopped and turned to him.

'You know what Sir…' he started, looking angry now, 'We've been brought out here to look for something and we've found it. Now lets go and check it out!' He exclaimed. Gregory sighed heavily. There was a silence between the group and Gregory felt his head telling him to go for it. He slowly lifted his gun and got it into place.

'Ok.' He said in a low tone. 'But we go together and in a team. Follow my lead.' He said, and signalled for them to get behind him. He took a deep breath and started towards the craft, his men following close behind.

The ship was huge. Gregory couldn't believe the size of it. He started to feel nervous now, it definetely wasn't human. He was sure of it. Gregory felt his breathing get unsteady as he made his way to the craft slowly. As they walked around it to try and find an entrance they could see the symbols on the side of it. They were strange and unknown and looked very difficult to understand, like years of work had gone into making them. The engraving was particular and magnificent and so intricate. He couldn't believe it. The hot sun started to lower and the air got humid and thick. Gregory wiped the sweat off his brow as he made his way around the last corner of the ship.

'There's no entrance chief.' Ryan called from behind. Gregory was starting to wonder if there was one as well.

'Ok men, lets camp here for the night. If anything happens here, we'll be sure to see it.' Gregory said turning to them and the men looked at him in surprise.

'We're stopping now Sir?' Rivers said and Gregory nodded.

'Yes, that's an order. Now set up camp!' He said, a little annoyed at their questioning and they started to move in silence. Gregory looked up at the huge ship in wonder as the sun started to set behind it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'Mulder?' Scully called from the corridor as she walked towards the bathroom. She was running a bath and was wondering where Mulder had got to. She pulled her towel dressing gown towards her and went into their bedroom and found him sitting at the side of the bed in silence. 'Mulder?' She asked again, quieter this time.

'Hey Scully.' He said in a voice that she had heard so many times. She had a flashback of them in their FBI office all those years ago.

'Are you ok?' She asked in a soft voice leaning against the door frame. He turned to her and she could see that he was deep in thought.

'Sure.' He said in an unconvincing voice. Scully sighed heavily.

'What do you think is going to happen?' She asked.

'I don't know Scully.' He said quietly. There was a short silence between the two.

'Mulder, we knew this would happen one day. We both knew it in the back of our minds. We can't go on hiding forever.' She said, not quite believing how confident she was sounding herself. Mulder let out a hopeless laugh.

'I don't even know if I can remember how to shoot a gun.' He said. Scully rolled her eyes.

'Oh come on, who says we're going to need a gun anyway? Mulder they probably just need us to help give them some information.' She said. Mulder looked at her disbelievingly.

'It sounded a lot more serious than that.' Mulder said in a low voice. Scully sighed hopelessly.

'We know more about the X-Files and Fight the Future than anyone. Mulder… it's our destiny.' Scully said in a small voice and felt a lump in her throat as she remembered Mulder saying that to her many years ago. She noticed that he looked at her then as she said it and she knew that he was thinking the same thing. Scully smiled at her husband with confidence and looked down at her wedding ring on her finger.

'Mulder, we've had the most amazing five years. But I think the world needs our help.' She said, hot tears tightening in her throat as she looked down at her ring. It meant so much to her, she just wished deep down that she could have been Mrs Mulder, not Mrs Martin. Mulder watched her look at the ring and he felt his heart call out for her.

'I just… don't want to get us into danger again.' Mulder said in a small voice. He sighed heavily as he thought his next few words. 'I… don't want to lose you. You're all I've got Scully.'

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A.D. Skinner walked out of his office and said goodbye to his secretary. He was going home for the weekend, and little did any one else know that he was actually going to fly to Canada to see Mulder and Scully. Skinner had kept this completely secret, but he couldn't help feeling scared that someone knew. You just never knew anymore. Skinner walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to go to the car park. He sighed to himself as he thought about seeing them again and to see if they had changed much. Five years. Five years since he'd last seen them. Skinner couldn't believe it. But this was serious. There was a war going on, and he needed them to help. They were the only ones that could.

Skinner had kept his position at the FBI, and after Kersh's very kind and unexpected help with Mulder's escape he had been given full pardon and innocence. But Kersh's death had been a shock to the system for Skinner. Kersh was killed because of Mulder, and miraculously no one had found out about his help with it yet, nor Agent Doggett's or Reye's. Skinner had been surprised yet happy for them when they had decided to move to the LA FBI headquarters to start new lives. Since then, the X-Files had been closed. Indefinetely.

Except for now, when Skinner had illegally gone into the files to search for evidence of this coming war. Skinner was deep in it too now, he had been warned by the men themselves, the very men that had negotiated and worked with the aliens, and who were still working with them. Skinner had his own deep throats now. But he needed the originals back.

How would the FBI and the world react to having them back? They were both reported dead. Skinner still found it hard to remember the day when Scully's family had come to pick up her belongings from the office. He had hated telling Mrs Scully that he was worry for her loss and to lie straight to her face, but it had had to be done. But now may be, that could all be changed, but only if Mulder and Scully agreed to come back with him.

Skinner stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his car. He heard his feet clipping against the floor and hard it echoing around the enclosed multi storey car park. Skinner remembered so many things that had happened here, especially killing Krycek, a memory that he would never forget. Skinner sighed and got into his car and started the engine.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gregory awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and grabbed his gun, ready to shoot. He had heard something, something suspicious, like a footstep.

He frowned in confusion and wonder and rose from the ground slowly trying not to wake his men. They were sleeping soundly. Gregory pulled his gun over his shoulder and walked slowly towards the craft. The desert was silent, and the stars above him were magnificent. He looked up for a moment and thought about the planets in the sky, the galaxies that were far away holding other planets and possibly other life forms…

He turned again to face the space ship in front of him. Was this for real? Was it really a space ship? He shook his head in disbelief, how the hell had he gotten himself into this? He looked from side to side to try and see if he could see anything or anyone but nothing was there. Slowly he made his way towards the ship for another look around.

The sand against his boots sunk down a little as he got closer to the ship. It was embedded quite deeply in it, the crash had obviously been fast and powerful. Gregory took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He couldn't deny it, he was afraid. This was strange.

He made his way round the left of the ship and he felt like he could hear everything. The desert was so silent, there was nothing around them for over thirty miles each way. He followed the ship around and then suddenly he thought he saw something in the ship wall ahead. Frowning in thought he tried to look at it more closely and it just looked like there was a gap in the wall. He walked slowly towards it, getting ready to shoot if anything happened and as he got closer her felt his heart skip a beat as he saw that it was an opening. Gregory took a deep breath and stared at it for a moment, wondering what the hell he should do. His mind was telling him to go in and explore, but he was terrified. Gregory wiped a beat of sweat away from his forehead and took a deep breath as he looked into the opening and it just looked black and endless. Without thinking he shook off his fears and forced himself through the opening and into the vast darkness of the ship.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder looked over at Scully sleeping soundly next to him. The moonlight from outside shone against her features and he felt so content watching her, he felt like nothing could harm him and that he was completely happy. But the letter was burning in the back of his mind.

Sure he had missed it from time to time, he was a man on a mission deep down and always would be, but now he was completely happy… and safe. Mulder couldn't bear the thought of putting Scully in danger again, not now that they were happy and in love, it made matters even worse. He had never really gotten over her cancer and her abduction which he still felt guilty for, even though she told him not to. Mulder sighed heavily and looked out to the window and saw the moon hanging low against the stars. They had been so lucky, extremely lucky not to get caught. They had been close one time though, a few weeks since they had started on the run, they had nearly been killed while travelling in the car. Mulder had swerved off the motorway just in time. Apart from that they had gotten away with it. Mulder couldn't believe how lucky they were, it was unbelievable. The world really believed that they were dead. Mulder looked back at Scully again and he felt his heart ache as he remembered how much she had sacrificed for him. Her mother, her brother, her job, her home, all to be with him. Mulder didn't know how to thank her sometimes, but she always told him he was silly and that she loved him and that was all that mattered. He didn't know what he'd do without her, he didn't know if he could even breathe because just the thought of it was making his heart race.

Quietly he got out of bed and went across the corridor to the spare room where the tv was. He switched it on and started watching the news to try and make himself go to sleep, but what he saw in front of him couldn't have made his sleep any more worse.

Mulder felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the pictures in front of his eyes on the tv screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, on the tv screen was aerial coverage of a space ship landed right in the middle of the sea. Of course the newsteam weren't reporting it as a spaceship, but Mulder knew straight away that it was because he'd seen it before. He shook his head in disbelief and turned up the volume.

'_Reports of a military aircraft that crashed off the shores of Miami this evening have been coming in from sailing boats all around the coast. As you can see by our aerial photography, this aircraft is very unusual and people have been saying that it is a UFO, or to be more specific; an unidentified flying object…' _ The female news reporter's voice trailed on and filled Mulder's eardrums. He couldn't believe it. He shook his head in disbelief and stared at the picture as if in a trance. Suddenly he jumped as he heard the door opening and he stared in shock at a sleepy and dishelved looking Scully who was standing in her night dress and squinting in the light. Mulder stood up to greet her and tell her to go to bed.

'Scully I'm so sorry I woke y-…' He started, but she shook her head and walked into the room.

'No, no it's ok. What are you doing up this late?' She asked in a sleepy voice and she turned to look at the tv as she walked towards him. Mulder watched her face as she looked at the screen for a moment and then he saw her eyes open wide in shock. Mulder felt her grab his hand and squeeze it as she stared at the tv screen and he squeezed it back reassuringly. Scully shook her head in disbelief and she felt tired and shocked tears sting her eyes.

'Oh my god.' She said in a whisper and Mulder nodded, equally understanding her shock. 'Mulder… it's a spaceship…' She gasped.

'I just turned on the news and it was there.' Mulder said as they continued to stare at the screen in shock. 'Something big is happening Scully. Something really big.'

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Please comment and review.. hope u like it!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gregory ducked as he nearly hit his head on the small opening into a vast room that he could see in the distance. He couldn't believe that he was seeing what he was seeing. It was all unusual. Drawings and engravings went all around the walls of the ship and he frowned in thought as he tried to read them but they weren't understandable. He took a few more steps forward with his gun ready to shoot if he had to. He had to admit that he was terrified and had thought about going back a few times, but no he was going to try and find something.

Gregory slowly edged to the opening of the vast room. He had to gather himself for what he saw. The huge room swelled up to the vast height of the roof of the ship. Engravings and lights flickered all around the walls. He saw what looked like capsules in the walls and he tried to focus on what was inside them but he couldn't work it out. Frowning in fear and wonder, he lifted his gun and stepped into the vast room, his footprints making a sound as he moved. He winced in fear and tried to be as quiet as he could but the metal on his boots were clicking loudly. He looked around the vast room in wonder and felt his heart racing in his chest. What the hell was this place?

Suddenly he heard something from his left. He gasped in shock and turned quickly aiming the gun at a long passage way that seemed to come out of the wall. He tried to see into it but it looked like the one he had just come out of. But it couldn't be, could it? Gregory felt himself trembling and he heard the noise again, like the patter of tiny feet. He started to back away slowly, he needed to get out of here and back to his men. It was time to move out.

Gregory looked around in fear and saw that he couldn't see anything, but the noises of feet were getting louder. Fear overcoming him now, he stepped blinding back into the passage way and ran.

The noise of feet were getting louder as he ran and ran as fast as he could out of the passage way, and to his horror he slipped on a wet patch on the floor and fell to the ground. He cried out in pain as his chin hit the floor. Panicking, he grabbed his gun from the floor and scrambled to his feet as the sound got louder. He could sense it behind him, running towards him.

Gregory suddenly saw in his mind his home and his wife, his beautiful son waiting for him back at home. The thought of them brought tears to his eyes. May be this was it, it was the end. He would never see them again.

'NO!' He cried out in annoyance at himself and sped up his running. Yes. He could see an opening at the end, there was light! Gregory ran and ran to the opening desperately, the sound of pattering feet behind him. He was nearly there, come on, you can make it.

He finally reached the opening and nearly fell out into the hot morning sun that was rising. But he came face to face with Officer Ryan and Rivers who were staring at him as if he was mad. Gregory nearly crashed into them and he grabbed them desperately, taking deep breaths of exhaustion and he nearly collapsed.

'Sir! Sir it's all right!' Ryan said, holding his officer still and trying to calm him. 'Sir!'

'Get him some water!' Rivers called to the rest of the men and they went to get some. Gregory shook his head and tried to speak but he was so exhausted and shocked that nothing came out.

'No… we have to… no…' He gasped desperately. Ryan looked at him like he was crazy.

'Sir! What did you see in there!' He shouted trying to make sense of the man. Gregory stopped suddenly and stared up into Ryan's eyes. Ryan felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked into his officer's eyes. He couldn't explain it. The look he gave him was full of fear and sadness. Ryan took a deep breath.

'They're coming.' Gregory rasped in a whisper, and Ryan stared at him in shock.

'Who?' He asked.

'They're coming.' Gregory repeated again, and as Ryan was about to shout back at him in fear, he saw exactly who 'they' were as right before his eyes, a tall man came out of the opening and glared at him. But Ryan couldn't make out his face. He looked like he had no face, no eyes. Ryan nearly dropped Gregory in shock and Rivers fired his gun madly.

'STOP!' Ryan cried out in panic, but it was too late. The man jumped. Yes, he really did jump. The man pushed himself off the floor and rose into the air about 20 feet. Ryan gasped in shock as the man went flying into the air and then came crashing down on top of him before he could fire. Ryan saw his death before it even happened. He felt hot tears sting his eyes as he heard the cries of the other men from behind him as more tall men came out of the craft and started their attack.

'Fall back! Fall back!' One of the officers cried to the left of him, and shots were fired. Ryan closed his eyes as the man came towering down on him and he felt his body being ripped apart, limb by limb…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder pulled on his tshirt and stood up from the bed and turned to look at the empty bed next to him. Scully had obviously got up before he had. He sighed heavily and made his way to the corridor and to the bathroom, but there was no sign of her there. He went down the stairs and entered the kitchen where he saw her sitting at the table in the middle of it and she was holding the letter. A steaming cup of coffee sat next to her. Mulder looked at her for a moment until she lifted her head and noticed he was there.

'Hey, Mulder.' She said as if being knocked out of a dream. Mulder moved towards her and sat down next to her.

'Sleep well?' He asked her, knowing the answer was no. Scully just laughed in response.

'I just keep looking at this letter and wondering what it all means.' She said in a small voice, and Mulder put a hand on hers. Scully turned to look at him and she felt her heart call out for him.

'I know. I've been doing the same.' He said. Scully nodded.

'What if… what if Doggett and Reyes are..' She said, then broke off as tears coated her throat. Mulder shook his head.

'They're not dead.' Mulder said in small voice and Scully looked at him with confusion.

'How do you…' She started.

'-I just… I just know. Skinner wouldn't have kept us in the dark about it. He would have told us.' Mulder said and Scully nodded, but she was still unsure.

'I don't want to go back.' Scully said in a small voice, and Mulder noticed her pain. He reached up and put a hand on her cheek. 'We left that life behind. I don't want to go back.' She said, tears coating her throat. Mulder sighed heavily and didn't know what to say.

'I think we have to.' Mulder said in a quiet voice. 'That spaceship was on the news. This is big this time, something is happening.'

'Fight the Future.' Scully said in whisper and they sat in silence, their thoughts racing. Mulder turned to look at her and she met his gaze. He couldn't believe the words he was about to say.

'It's happening.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Walter Skinner handed over his plane ticket to the airport security. They looked him over and then let him through. Skinner could feel his palms sweating, he was terrified. Just one slip and he could be killed, if anyone knew who he was really going to meet he would be shot down, he knew that. Skinner smiled, trying to hide his fear but he knew it came out false. He walked towards the airport departure lounge and checked his flight. Not boarding yet.

Skinner walked towards the seats and sat down, looking around the airport lounge for any suspicious activity. He felt naked and helpless without his weapon. What would he do if he got into trouble? Would he be able to defend himself? Skinner sighed heavily and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, getting to Mulder and Scully unnoticed.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The men crowded the table as the tall man entered the room and looked at them with a serious face. They glanced around at each other uncertain about what they were about to hear. The man sat down and they followed uncertainly.

'Gentlemen, the war is at large.' He started, and the men felt the tension in the room and felt like they could cut it with a knife. 'Let me begin by explaining the facts. One of our military troops in the middle east have found a space craft that crash landed in the middle of the desert. Our troop was sent out to find this aircraft, and they found it.' He said in a low voice, the men were hanging on his every word.

'Unfortunately, the troop was attacked and killed.'

'Attacked?' An english man asked.

'By the alien rebels. They have come to earth gentlemen, and they plan to take over the world.' The man said seriously and suddenly there was an unroar around the table.

'How could this happen?..is it really true? Aren't the rebels on our side? For gods sake..' Sounded ten different voices around the table but the main man held up his hands to keep them quiet.

'Please men… we need to discuss how to deal with this.'

'The president needs to know immediately.' The english man said, standing up. The man looked at him as if he had just announced he himself was an alien.

'Excuse me, but the President does not need to know about this!' The main man shouted.

'You're mad, all of you!' The english man shouted. 'This has gone far enough! The world needs to know the truth and the aliens need to be stopped! He need to alert military and armies…' He started but was cut off.

'Be quiet.' The man shouted and the english man looked at him, horrified. 'We can sort this out ourselves, quietly.'

'HOW!' The english man roared, but there was no reply. The main man glared at him.

'Mr Basford, you have strayed.' The man said. 'I'm sorry.' He said, and lowered his head as the english man was grabbed by two men who came up to him from the sides. The table gasped in shock as the man was dragged out of the room against his own will and the door slammed as he cried out.

'YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!'

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The afternoon sun was setting and Mulder brought his chair inside the house and folded it up. He had been sitting outside in the sunshine all day, his days of work were spent either in front of the tv with Scully or outside. He liked his quiet time, and so did Scully. He sighed and put the chair away in its holding place and pulled off his sunglasses. Scully walked through the door and opened the oven door. He could smell steak.

'That smells perfect.' He said with a smile, and kissed her on the cheek as she walked past. Scully smiled a little and walked into the lounge. She sat down on the sofa and threw her heels off. She was wearing a smart crossover white top and loose white trousers. She still looked smart, whatever she wore. Mulder smiled to himself and looked at himself in his jeans and t-shirt. Nothing much had changed really.

'Scully, are you all right?' He asked, moving to the lounge to sit next to her. She nodded and sighed, showing that she wasn't really. Mulder looked at her with concern.

'Mulder, we've been happy haven't we?' She asked quietly, and Mulder frowned in confusion.

'Of course we have.'

'But I know that sometimes you've wanted to go back, you've wanted to get out there and search.' She said, turning to him and he saw tears glistening in her eyes. 'When Skinner arrives it's all going to come back to us and you're going to want to go back, aren't you.' She asked him quietly, and Mulder felt his stomach tighten. How was he supposed to react to that?

'Scully…' He started, but she put a hand on his arm.

'No, just tell me. You're going to want to go back. This is the end… isnt it.' She said, her voice breaking and Mulder was sure she was about to cry. He frowned in concern and sadness. She was right, she was totally right and it killed him.

'I'll want to go back, but this isn't the end of this Scully. We'll be back here.' He said in a soft voice, and she stared at him with sad eyes. Mulder sighed heavily and kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes as his lips touched her. She felt so safe with him.

But the moment was broken as suddenly a huge crash ripped through the house and Mulder jumped to his feet. Scully gasped and jumped as the sound of the door crashing in filled her ear drums. Mulder felt his heart skip a beat and he turned to look at Scully. She stared at him with terrified, wide eyes. But there wasn't time to dwell on this. Suddenly two men burst through the door way into the lounge and Scully jumped up and grabbed Mulder's hand in fear. But what she saw in front of her brought her heart right to her throat.

Two alien rebels stood in front of them, silent and menacing with weapons in their hands. Mulder clenched his fist and felt the anger and fear raging through him. Scully swallowed nervously and felt her reflexes coming back into action and she let go of Mulder and glared at the men, ready to move if anything happened.

'Are you Fox Mulder.' One of the rebels rasped through a small mouth hole. The look of them was horrific, they had no eyes and their mouths were tiny holes in front of their face. They were similar to what Mulder had seen before, but somehow seemed more advanced. Mulder felt the fear rise in his throat.

'And are you Dana Scully.' The other rebel said in a fierce voice without emotion to Scully. Scully felt her heart racing in her chest. There was a silence in the room as they glared at each other. Mulder took a step forward and Scully nearly cried out in fear for him.

'No. My name's Ben Martin.' He said in a sarcastic voice and Scully looked at him from the corner of her eye. _Please don't do anything stupid Mulder… _She begged inside her head. But it was too late.

'What's yours?' Mulder said in a lighthearted tone, and Scully cried out in shock as the alien rebel jumped and flex through the air towards him and grabbed him and they both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

'NO!' Scully screamed.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Scully jumped to her side and rolled over as the alien rebel came flying towards her. She jumped to her feet and ran towards the doorway and she could sense him behind her.

'STAY AWAY FROM US YOU SON OF A BITCH!' She shouted as the alien grabbed her from behind. She scrambled and managed to throw him off her for a moment. Scully felt her heart racing hard with adrenaline and she ran into the dining room.

Scully nearly slipped on the stone floor in the dining room but managed to get her balance back. She ran around the side of the drawing board and scrambled behind it. Scully waited as she heard the alien's footsteps walk into the room and she sensed it looking around the room. She pulled her knees towards her and hugged them, her breathing getting heavier. She heard crashes from the sitting room and thought in panic about Mulder. She was desperate to help him, but knew that she must save herself at the moment first. She heard a cry of pain from Mulder and she closed her eyes hard to stop herself from crying.

She could sense the alien searching the room and every corner of the room. She closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't find her. But she could sense him near her now. Scully spotted a photo frame on the floor next to her, one that they had decided not to put up and she grabbed hold of it, ready to use it against the alien. Thoughts were running through her head. She couldn't believe this was happening, surely this wasn't a trick? This wasn't the letter? No it couldn't be. This had to be something else.

Scully held the photo frame tight and waited. But she needn't have waited long as she felt the wooden drawing board being pulled away from the wall and her back slid down as it was pulled away and she fell down onto her back and found herself facing up into the closed eyes of the alien rebel. Scully cried out in shock and felt her reflexes go into action and she jumped up into a standing position as the alien brought a punch down and missed her face. She turned quickly and smashed the picture frame over the alien's head. It smashed into pieces and the alien cried out in pain, a long raspy cry. As the alien struggled she ran out into the hallway and towards the broken door.

Her bare feet cut against the broken glass and wood on the floor and she cried out in pain. But there was no time to dwell on that now. She spotted a large piece of sharp wood on the floor and she grabbed it and turned on her feet and found herself facing the alien rebel, ready to pounce on her. She brought her weapon to the side and aimed it ready for attack. A long piece of strawberry blond hair blew into her face and she brushed it off angrily as the alien glared at her.

'Don't come any closer!' She shouted, but the alien ignored her and stepped forward. Scully started to back out of the door, her feet in agony. She cried out in pain as she took her steps over the broken glass. 'STAY AWAY!' She screamed, hot tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

'Mulder!' She called out as the alien rebel was reaching out to her and bringing out his weapon which looked like a large syringe. She realised that she was shaking and tears of pain were blurring her vision.

'Why do you want us!' She shouted and the alien stopped for a moment. She took deep breaths to try and steady herself.

'Because you are the only people who know.' The alien rasped. Scully frowned in confusion and felt frustration in her chest.

'Know what!?' She cried out.

'Know how to kill us.' The alien rebel rasped and Scully stared at him in shock. Did they really know how to kill them? What the hell was going on?

'Please…' She begged, feeling her fear taking over her. 'Please don't hurt us. We don't know anything.' She said, but the alien shook his head and raised his arm. Scully cried out in shock.

'DON'T LIE TO ME!' He raged, his raspy and hideous voice echoing around the room. Scully raised her piece of wood and held it high, ready to hit the rebel, but she was too late. Scully cried out in shock as the alien brought the syringe towards her neck and she closed her eyes, waiting to die, but was shocked when she felt nothing. She heard the sound of a crash from in front of her and she opened her eyes open in shock and looked down to see the alien on the floor. She looked along the floor and saw Mulder's feet. Her eyes glistened with tears as she followed his feet up until she saw his whole body and she saw his face, full of rage looking down at the alien rebel. He held his baseball bat which he had obviously just hit the alien with. Suddenly the house was full of silence and the only sound was their heavy breathing. Scully's eyes met Mulders and she let out a sob and fell into Mulder's arms. He held her tight and they stayed there for a moment, the wreckage of their beautiful house all around them. Mulder finally pushed her away and looked into her eyes. He saw that she was crying softly and he felt great concern for her. Scully shook her head and raised her hand to his head.

'Mulder, you're bleeding.' She said softly, and Mulder shook his head.

'I'm fine, I didn't even notice.' He said gently, and Scully cried out in pain as she felt her feet ache. Mulder frowned in concern.

'Scully? Are you ok?' He asked, and she shook her head.

'My feet… my feet..' She said desperately and Mulder looked down to see blood on the floor. He felt his heart call out for her and he saw how much pain she was in. 'I'm ok though.. I'll be ok…' She said with difficulty, grimacing in pain, but Mulder shook his head and got hold of her.

'No, come on. Lets go upstairs and have a look at them.' He said and pulled her into his arms lifting her off the floor. Scully put her arms around his neck and melted into his chest. Mulder lifted her and walked over the rubble in the doorway and they made their way upstairs.

Mulder carried Scully into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Scully grimaced as she examined her feet herself, a large piece of glass was embedded in her left foot. Mulder looked at her with confusion, feeling useless.

'I need to get this glass out.' She said, her heart racing with the pain. Mulder nodded. 'Sweety,' She said, trying to calm him down, the look of confusion on his face was killing her. 'go and get the wipes from the bathroom, the cotton wool and fill up a glass of hot water.' She said, and he nodded and left for the bathroom. Scully grimaced in pain and blinked back hot tears. What the hell were they supposed to do now? She felt her heart beating fast in shock and panic. Mulder came back from the bathroom and sat on the bed next to her. Scully took what she needed and painfully tried to sort her feet out. Mulder felt sick and couldn't watch. He needed to think about what they had to do.

'Do you need a hospital?' Mulder asked sadly.

'Yes.' Scully said in a low voice. 'But I'm not going to go, its too dangerous.' She said, and Mulder turned to her and felt love fill his heart for her.

'We need to get out of here Scully, I don't know how long those aliens are going to be… knocked out or whatever you wanna call it..' Mulder said. Scully shook her head and worked on her feet. Mulder frowned in concern.

'Well..' She said in between groans of pain, 'I think it's clear to see that something really is happening.'

'What did they say to you Scully?' Mulder asked, putting a hand to his cut on his head.

'They said…' She said, and started to get the glass out of her foot. Scully blinked back tears and Mulder frowned with concern.

'Scully.. let me help you.' He said, turning to her, but she shook her head.

'Let me just get this bit over with…' She said and Mulder could see a tear run down her cheek. She was being extremely brave.

'Scully..' He said, grimacing as he saw the glass being pulled out of her foot. Scully cried out as she pulled it out and then finally it was in between the tweasers.

'Towel.. I need a towel Mulder.. now.' Scully said forcefully as she lifted her foot off the bed and the blood started to come out. Mulder quickly went to the bathroom to grab a towel and brought it back. 'Ok, put it under my foot.' She said, grimacing in pain. Mulder frowned with concern for her and touched her foot gently, desperate not to hurt her.

'Ok, I'm just going to lift it and put it back down again ok? Tell me if I'm hurting you.' Mulder said gently, and she nodded. Mulder slowly lifted her foot and Scully closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Mulder slipped the towel underneath and then put it down slowly. Scully took a deep breath and Mulder saw the blood gush out from the wound. 'It's bleeding pretty bad.' He said awkwardly and Scully sighed.

'I know. Can you get some of that cotton wool and push it against the cut.' She said, frowning and Mulder grabbed some and pushed it against the cut. 'Aghh!' She exclaimed in pain and Mulder stroked the top of her foot and the bottom of her leg softly.

'I'm sorry. It's ok Scully, just calm down.' He said gently, and she breathed heavily to try and get her breath back. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and felt Mulder's soft touch on her feet and it made her feel a little calmer. 'Its ok, just breathe.' He said gently and looked at her with concern. Scully nodded and brushed a tear away angrily.

'God Mulder… what the hell are those things?' She said sadly and Mulder shook his head.

'I don't know. But this time it's really serious.' He said gently, and Scully looked at him desperately with sad eyes.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Skinner felt the plane touch down in Canada and he took a sigh of relief. He was glad that he had gotten out of the country without being noticed, and he was safe. Well, for now, he still needed to get to Mulder and Scully's house.

As he got off the plane he turned on his phone and it found the Canadian phone network. He heard his phone ring and saw that he had a missed call. Skinner frowned in confusion and found out who it was. As he saw the number that had called him he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach…

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mr Basford looked at the men angrily as they sat across from him at the table. He couldn't believe he had been treated this way, he was furious. He knew that it was the right thing to do, to warn the president, but they obviously disagreed. It made him mad.

'What are you going to do, kill me?' He asked teasingly, but the men didn't answer. He sighed heavily and looked at the wall. He needed to think quickly. What could he do?

He slowly and carefully reached down to his jacket and felt his gun in its holster. He took a deep breath as he made his decision and waited for the right time.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Officer Makenzie turned as one of his team came walking towards him with a piece of paper.

'No survivors Sir, the troop were all killed.' The man said, his earpiece hanging down to his mouth. Officer Makenzie sighed heavily and looked across the large room with people working on computers and on phones.

'Thank you. What about the ship?'

'The troops are checking that out now Sir. No sign of life at present.' The man said, and Makenzie nodded.

'Ok. Thank you solider. Dismissed.' He said in a forceful voice and the man nodded and saluted then walked back to work. Makenzie sighed heavily and hung his head low. His men were dead. He'd sent them into a death trap.

'OK MEN!' He shouted across the working room. They all turned to face him. 'We're going to find out everything we can about that ship! Get me everything you can and send out more troops to search! Now!' He shouted, and the room looked at him in surprise and hurried to work.

**Please keep reviewing guys. I need comments and possible ideas! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mulder threw the last bag in the back of the car and looked up at his lovely home which he was now going to have to leave. He sighed heavily with sadness at he looked up at it and how emotional he felt about it. He looked up the steps and then to the broken door way. Turning away from the car he ran up the steps and into the house again and went to help Scully walk down the steps. She gave him a small smile and he went to lift her up but she stopped him.

'No Mulder, it's ok. I can walk.' She said and he stopped and looked at her with concern.

'Are you sure?' He asked.

'Yes. I just need a hand.' She said, but Mulder was already there taking it. He helped hold her up and they slowly made their way out of the house and down the steps. Mulder felt Scully in his arms and he wanted to hold her there all the time, he didn't want to let her go. He was so worried for her safety now.

'You ok to get into the car?' He asked and Scully nodded and hopped around and slipped into the large 4x4 they had. She closed the door and sunk back into the seat. Scully felt her feet aching miserably and she took a deep breath to try and push the feelings away.

The sunset in the distance could be seen from the other side of the town and she took one last look at it and back at their house. She couldn't believe they were just going to leave the door smashed in and those alien rebels there, but they had to leave. They were already stalled for too long. Mulder climbed in the other side, his leather jacket swishing against his jeans as he sat down in the deep seat. Scully looked across at him and they looked at each other for a moment, knowing exactly what each other was thinking.

'We've come a long way Scully.' Mulder said, and she nodded.

'Lets go.' Scully said in a whisper, and Mulder nodded and started up the car.

'The police are coming to check out the house, we need to go before they get here.' Mulder said, pulling out of the parking space. 'We've got enough food to last us a few days, and I also found an old friend when I was looking through my office drawers..' Mulder said, with a knowing glance to Scully. Scully frowned in confusion as she tried to think what he was talking about. Mulder smiled.

'My gun.' He said knowingly, and Scully let out a small smile herself.

'I see.' She said as they pulled onto the main road. Mulder swerved to the left to get out of the traffic and get out of town a quiet way.

'Mulder, what about the aliens.' Scully said, suddenly thinking of the police turning up to a house full of men with no eyes. Mulder sighed heavily.

'I've got a feeling that's not the only aliens they're going to see today.' Mulder said in a low voice, and they were quiet for a moment as the seriousness of the matter hit them again.

'I'm going to take the quiet roads, try and stay out of sight.' He said and turned right onto a back road out of the city.

'I wonder what the hell our nieghbours are going to think.' Scully said with a small smirk, suddenly finding the situation a bit thrilling as Mulder sped the car down the road.

'Well, may be by the end of this we'll be national heroes and have our old names back. What do ya' think Scully?' Mulder asked with a smile, and Scully couldn't help but laugh. It did feel good after all, being back how they used to be. It was in their blood after all, they were born FBI agents. Scully sighed and looked out of the window. She was surprised now as she realised actually how much she'd missed it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner pulled into Mulder and Scully's road and took a deep breath. This was it, he was going to see them again. Skinner swerved round the corner and he could see their house in the distance. But something was wrong. Skinner slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the left behind a parked car. Had they found out?

Up ahead at the house were three police cars, their lights flashing. Skinner frowned in confusion. What the hell had happened? He tried to see what was happening and then to his horror he saw that the door had been smashed in. Skinner felt his heart in his throat. They were dead, they were dead because of him.

But no, there was no sign of them, or any sign of any body bags or ambulances. Skinner took a deep breath and pulled out his mobile phone. He saw the missed call on his mobile again and he had been desperate not to call back all afternoon, he was trying to stop himself, but now he was worried that it might have something to do with Mulder and Scully.

Skinner sighed heavily and weighed his options. There was no way that he could go to the house now, it would be too suspicious. Skinner decided to call back and he pressed the dial button.

'FBI headquarters, Washington D.C…' The female receptionist said in a fancy-free manner and Skinner sighed heavily.

'Yes, yes Dorothy it's Assistant Director Walter Skinner here, please patch me through to my office.' He said quickly, and Dorothy seemed surprised.

'Sir! Oh of course straight away. Are you enjoying your weekend away?' She asked in a happy voice, too happy for his own liking. Skinner sighed heavily.

'Yes. Now please make it quick.' He said in a monotone voice, and she agreed and he was put on hold for a few minutes.

'Come on, come on!' He muttered under his breath. After a few moments he heard his secretary pick up.

'Good day Sir I hope you're well.' She said in a chirpy tone. Skinner sighed heavily and felt his heart race.

'Stephanie, I need you to find out what I got a phone call about at around…' He said checking his watch, '1pm.' He said, taking into account the time difference as well. He waited while she went through some papers.

'Yes Sir, right away.' She said, and he waited for what felt like hours. Finally she spoke.

'Sir, its from an unknown source.' She said, and Skinner felt his stomach turn. He noticed that his palms were sweating. 'All it says is that you have to call back this number they left, and that it's about… Fight the Future.' Stephanie said in a confused tone. Skinner nearly shouted out loud in shock. He felt his heart skip a beat. Stephanie must have got confused with his silence. 'Erm, Sir? Are you still there?' She asked, and Skinner snapped out of it quickly.

'Er.. er yes Stephanie. Thank you. What is the number?' He asked quickly in a panic and grabbed the pen from his pocket. He scrambled for a piece of paper and ended up using the back of a reciept he had in his pocket. Leaning it against the steering wheel he got ready to write as she reeled off the number. Skinner jotted it down quickly and then looked back at the police up the road. He felt his heart drumming in overdrive.

'Ok, thank you. Thank you Stephanie.' He said, and she started speaking on the other end but he put the phone down before he could hear her. Skinner stared in shock at the number in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe this was happening.

After a moment to weigh it all out in his head, he looked back at Mulder and Scully's house. _If they're not dead, then they're on the run._ He told himself. Skinner sighed heavily and tried to think of what to do. He needed to see them, desperately. That phone call had just confirmed everything, everything he was going to warn them about, it was actually happening. And from what he had just heard and seen up the road in front of him, he was sure it was happening right now. Skinner watched again for a few more minutes to see if they came out of the house, but there was no sign of them. Finally, he made his decision. He needed to go and look for them. But suddenly as he was watching the house, he gasped in shock as right before his eyes, something came flying out of the house and landed on the police car, smashing the windows out of it. Skinner blinked in shock. What the hell had just happened?

Skinner squinted to try and see what was happening, but he needn't have looked for long as it all became clear. Another black blur came flying out of the house and to Skinner's horror, it grabbed the policemen and stuck something into their necks. Slowly, the creature rose its head and Skinner found himself looking right at… a man. But it wasn't just a man… it's eyes were gone. It didn't have any. Skinner gasped in horror and rammed the car into reverse. Aliens. They had to be aliens.

Skinner shouted out in shock as he pushed the accelerator down hard and he shot out of the parking space and down the road backwards. One quick glance back at what was happening made him see the alien rebels moving down the street, jumping on cars and grabbing the remaining police men. Skinner realised that he was trembling. Something was wrong, very wrong. These aliens were killing people in broad daylight, not even trying to hide themselves. With one quick and sharp turn of the wheel to the right, he turned out of the road and nearly crashed into the front of a car that was coming up to him. Skinner shouted out in shock as the driver blasted his horn at him and he went flying forward in his seat, his seatbelt ramming into his shoulder. Skinner swung the wheel around again and sped off out of the housing estates and onto the main road. As he sped past other cars, with innocent people inside them, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The war had started. It was really happening.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mr Basford looked across at the two men who were sitting looking mindlessly. He almost laughed. They looked like robots.

'Where are you taking me?' He asked them as the truck they were sitting in swerved to the left and he nearly fell off his very uncomfortable seat. The men didn't even look at him. He sighed heavily and tried to work out where the hell they were going. He was hoping that they would get him out of the truck finally and then take him away to kill him, that would be when he would use his gun against them, and hopefully escape. He needed to get to the president and the military before the war started and everyone died. He couldn't believe that no one else was seeing the seriousness of this matter.

'You do realise that you lot will be dead in a matter of hours.' He said, raising an eyebrow. He was displaying a very confident exterior which he was trying desperately to keep up, but the men weren't impressed. 'The aliens are coming to take over the world.' He said in a low voice. 'In fact, they're already here.'

One of the men looked at him for a moment. Mr Basford smiled inside, now he had their attention. 'Oh yes, I wouldn't lie. Your boss is in charge of working with the aliens. He thought that he could prevent this over the years by exchanging human bodies…' He carried on, getting bitter with every word. 'But he just made it worse. And now, alien colonisation.' He said in a prophecy like way and the men looked at him uneasily for a moment. 'Oh yes, I wouldn't lie about this would I. I mean, I'm probably going to die to protect it, but the whole world is going to know about it sooner or later.' He said with a smirk, and the men turned away from him, obviously annoyed with the distraction. Mr Basford smirked and was happy with what he had said. He just hoped that it spooked them enough.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

'You ok Scully?' Mulder asked as he saw her leaning against the window, half asleep. Scully murmured something then turned over in her seat. Mulder looked across at her lovingly and smiled a little.

'I'm fine.' She said in a small voice and he nodded. They had been driving for two hours now and the evening was really setting in. Scully slowly opened her eyes and looked across at him and then out of the windscreen. 'Where are we?'

'The middle of no where.' Mulder said in a low voice, and Scully frowned as she scanned the area around them. 'We'll stop soon, find a motel.'

'Do you think its safe to stay in a motel?' She asked, looking across at her husband. He looked very handsome in the evening light.

'We won't stay in one if you don't feel safe. How are your feet?' He asked gently, and Scully took his spare hand.

'They're ok.' She said in a soft voice, and Mulder took a deep breath. 'This is it isn't it Mulder. The end of the world?' She asked. Mulder was silent for a moment.

'Not if we can stop it.' He said confidently, then turned to her. 'And we will Scully.'

**Please keep reviewing! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Skinner turned quickly and grabbed his mobile phone, desperately trying to find the number he had for Mulder and Scully just for emergencies. He couldn't remember the last time he'd used it, but he knew that he had one in his phone somewhere. A car horn beeped at him from ahead and he pulled over quickly and stopped the car. Going through his phone book he scanned the numbers and tried to figure out which one it was. It was in code of course, not under either of their names. He needed to find them, desperately.

'Come on, come on.' He muttered under his breath, but he couldn't find a number. Sighing heavily, he threw the phone back on the car seat angrily and indicated out of the slip road. He got out onto the main road again and tried to think to himself what the hell he was supposed to do. He thought hard and tried to think where they could be. They would be leaving the city, like he had, but where would they go?

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder helped Scully out of the car and he turned to look up at the broken down old motel in front of him. He sighed heavily and hated the thought of making Scully sleep here tonight, she deserved so much better, but he knew he had no choice. She took hold of his hand and then Mulder was surprised to find her planting a kiss on his cheek suddenly. Mulder looked down at her and saw her beautiful blue eyes and he couldn't help but smile. She always knew how to make him feel better.

'I'll just go get us a room. OK?' He asked and she nodded, leaning against the car. Mulder sighed and made his way towards the dimly lit office in front of him.

As he walked in the broken down door he smelt a musty smell of old wood and smoke. Mulder coughed a little as the strong scent hit him and he found himself looking at an empty desk. Mulder frowned in confusion and took steps towards it slowly.

'Hello?' He called out, but there was no answer. Had he read the sign properly? Was the motel even open? He was sure that it had said 'open' on the sign outside. Mulder sighed in frustration, his thoughts turning to Scully waiting outside in the cold.

'HELLO?' He called out, louder this time. There was no answer again. Mulder slowly reached into the back of his jacket to check if he'd packed his gun or not… no. Mulder nearly hit himself in annoyance. Mental note. _BRING GUN._

Mulder waited a few more minutes until he was angry enough to break into one of the rooms himself. Sighing heavily, he turned and reached for the handle of the door but just as he was about to open it, someone answered.

'Yes?'

Mulder felt fear tighten in his throat as he recognised the voice immediately. The horrible rasping sound that he had heard earlier. How could this possibly be? Were they every where now? Mulder closed his eyes and let the wave of shock and fear pass over him. Slowly, he turned to open the door knob, to just walk away…

'Where are you going Fox Mulder?' The voice rasped, almost robot like. Mulder swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. Suddenly, without thinking, he pushed the door open so it slammed against the wooden wall on the other side and sprinted out of the office and into the motel car park. He heard a horrific cry from behind him but he didn't look back. All he could think about was… 'Scully!' He cried out desperately as he saw her standing against he car looking nonplussed. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw Mulder running towards her and Mulder saw her eyes looking behind him. Mulder knew exactly what was happening, that bastard was jumping up behind him.

'SCULLY! GET IN THE CAR!' He shouted, and she quickly slipped into the car as quickly as she could. Mulder could sense the alien rebel behind him, his heart pumping heavily in his chest. Nearly skidding as he ran around the side of the car, he scrambled for the car door and pulled it open roughly and jumped in. Pushing the car keys in the ignition desperately he felt his hands shaking in fear. Scully watched him with wide eyes.

'Mulder?' She said shakily, and then turned to see the alien rebel jumping towards them.

'I know I know!' He said in an unsteady voice as the car burst into life. Pushing the car into drive and then ramming the accelerator down, Mulder sped and skidded out of the car park and onto the main road. Scully watched from her window the alien jump. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the alien come falling down on top of the car.

'MULDER!' She cried out in shock as the sunroof smashed open and sheds of glass fell over them. Scully threw up her hands to try and sheild herself as the alien landed on top of the car. Mulder cried out in surprise as the car skidded to the side. The alien cried out angrily from above them and Scully looked up to see it staring down her. She froze in fear.

'Scully!' Mulder cried out and to his horror he saw the alien rebel reach down into the car and reach for out Scully. 'NO!' He shouted angrily and swung the steering wheel to the left causing the alien rebel to fall to the side and his arm was pulled out of the car. Mulder clenched his teeth in fury and swung the steering wheel the other way and the alien slipped to the other side of the car, his cries calling out as he slipped. Scully felt hot tears sting her eyes as she was thrown about in her seat.

'WHERE'S THE GUN!' Scully screamed.

'In the back!' Mulder cried out angrily. Scully sighed heavily as she realised that she couldn't get to it. She turned to face out the front windscreen again and she saw something come tearing towards them. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it wasn't good. As they came closer to it she realised it was a huge lorry.

'MULDER!' She cried out, and Mulder clocked the lorry just in time. Swerving to the right the alien rebel fell to the side again. Just as it fell they came into contact with the lorry and the side of the lorry scratched alongside of the car. Scully screamed in shock as sparks flew and Mulder rammed down on the accelerator. The lorry screeched on its brakes, but Mulder had no intention of stopping. After they passed the lorry, which seemed like an age, Mulder took a deep breath and blinked, trying to clear his head.

'It is still on the car?' Mulder asked uneasily, but Scully was frozen in shock. 'SCULLY!' He shouted desperately, and she turned to face him quickly in surprise. 'The alien, has it gone?' He asked, and she looked out of the window and out of the the sunroof. Scully took a deep breath and turned back to Mulder, feeling relief filling her body.

'It's gone.' She said in a small voice, and Mulder felt his heart steady itself slowly. He turned the corner and tried to regain his normal driving pace. Scully sensed his tension and she put a hand on his shoulder gently. 'It's gone Mulder.' She said gently, and Mulder nodded silently, his emotions running wild inside of him.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mr Basford felt the truck stop and he felt his heart racing inside of him. This was it. Time to act. The two men turned to face him with blank expressions.

'So this is where you kill me?' He asked in a casual voice, but they didn't react.

'Get out.' One of them said in a low voice. Mr Basford nodded and stood up. The grabbed him from behind and pushed him out of the open truck door at the back. As they stepped out into the evening sky Mr Basford blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. He sighed heavily as they led him to an open spot in the middle of the grass. He had no idea where they were, but he didn't care. He was ready to act.

'Get down on your knees.' They said, and he let out a laugh.

'So predictable!' He exclaimed, but they weren't impressed.

'Shut up!' One of them shouted, and Basford sighed heavily.

'You're all going to die.' He said in a low voice.

'WE SAID SHUT UP OLD MAN!' One of the guards said threateningly. But something had caught Basford's attention. A rumble of an aircraft was coming from the right. He frowned in thought and looked up into the evening sky. The rest of the men were looking also. Mr Basford felt his heart racing inside of him. The aircraft was loud and low, and it came crashing through the night sky. As the aircraft came into view, Basford saw that it was a group of three army airplanes, all fighter jets. They roared over them passing them in about three seconds. Mr Basford let out a small smile.

'I told you. The war is here.' He said with a smirk, but the men weren't listening. They moved towards him. Basford heard one of them muttering to the other and then the sound of a gun being put into place. It was time to move. Basford slipped his hand into his jacket slowly and unnoticably. One of them men stood in front of him just a little to the right and he was still looking up into the sky. Mr Basford was proud that he had put suspicion into the minds of these men, even if they admitted it themselves. He brought the small gun out and slipped it up his sleeve but held it in position.

'Lower your head.' The man said from behind him, and Basford obliged slowly. He could sense the gun behind his head. He waited a moment, until the time was right, and then with one quick flick of the wrist, he shot his gun towards the man in front of him, the bullet flying into the man's back.

As the bullet hit the man, the group was plunged into a shocked silence. Basford sensed this, and he rolled over on the grass so that he was facing the men behind him. Holding his gun to them he shot the man who was about to shoot him in the leg. Crying out in shock and pain the men fell to his knees, his gun firing madly into the ground in shock. Basford scrambled to his feet and pointed is gun at the other two men who were now backing away from him in fear, their eyes side with wonder and confusion.

'I'm sorry it had to come to this. But I have to give the president a message.' Mr Basford said in a low voice, and the men stared at him silently. The man on the ground cried out in agony and Basford frowned in annoyance. He had no choice. Basford shot another shot into the man's back and shot him dead.

The other two men started to back away more and Basford took a step towards them.

'I can't trust you, I'm sorry. But you are saving millions of people by doing this. Think of yourselves as martyrs.' He said in a low voice. He personally didn't want to kill these mislead men, but he had no confirmation that they wouldn't shoot him back or send out a search for him. 'I'm sorry.' He said quietly, and shot them both in two clean and quick shots, trying to make it as painless as possible.

Mr Basford sighed heavily and looked around at the four dead men. He took a deep breath and walked towards the truck, then climbed into the front. The keys were still in the ignition. He switched on the engine and reverse out of the deserted area and started to search for the main road.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'Scully.. I don't know what to do… I don't know where to go.' Mulder said in a hurry, clearly distressed and upset. His mind was racing, he wanted to keep Scully safe, but there was no where for them to stay, and he was running out of gas. Scully frowned in concern for Mulder and she felt her heart ache for him.

'Mulder, it's ok. Just calm down.' She said gently.

'Scully.. I need to get you somewhere safe. You're injured.' He said in a sad voice. Scully shook her head silently.

'It's ok. I'll be all right. Lets stop somewhere in the car.' She said. Mulder was silent for a moment then he sighed heavily and looked across at her. Knowing that she was right, he pulled over into a side road.

'I love you.' He said strongly. Scully felt a smile escape her lips and she looked at him with pride.

'I know you do.' She said gently, and Mulder sighed. 'Lets stop here, you must be exhausted.' She said softly, and Mulder pulled over silently. After a moment of sitting in silence, Mulder broke it.

'There must be more than those two that came for us Scully. There's no way they could have followed us that fast… is there?' He asked, turning to her. Scully shrugged.

'We don't know what they're capable of yet.' She said softly. Mulder nodded and turned on the radio. Scully looked at it as the lights came on and the voices filled the car.

'_-Reported attacks on police officers and more attacks on innocent civillians around the city centre. These murderers are described as ugly looking with no eyes and small mouths. This incredible and ususual description of a person is unknown and unexpected. We can only wait and see what develops..' _

Mulder turned to Scully with a look that she could read straight away. She felt a chill run through her of panic and fear as the realisation of 'alien colonisation' finally hit home.

**Well, that's quite epic!**

**Will Mr Basford get his message to the president in time?**

**Will Skinner find them?**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.. love love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

'Mr President.'

The President of the United States looked up from his paperwork and pulled off his glasses. He looked up to see his advisor, Tim Sharp, looking at him with wide and serious eyes. He frowned in wonder and rose to his feet.

'What can I do for you Tim?' He asked, the white sunshine of the morning coming in through the tall windows of the White House. Tim swallowed and took a moment before he spoke.

'Sir, you need to come and see this.' He said in a low voice. The president frowned in confusion.

'See what? Is everything all right?'

'Please Sir, you have to see it to believe it.' Tim said, and the President stared at him in confusion for a moment, then nodded.

'All right.' He said in a low voice, his trust completely in Tim's judgement. Tim nodded and led the President from his office and into the corridor.

'It's come from the police force in Canada. We have more news that might be linked to the strange craft that was found off the coast of Miami. We also have some news from the troops in the middle east Sir. They say that they would like to speak to you.' Tim said as they walked from the office and into the control room. The President entered and everyone rose to their feet. He nodded and they politely sat down. Tv screens filled the room and he frowned in thought as they all looked at him uneasily.

'Well Gentlemen, what have you to show me?'

'Mr President. We have these live feeds we would like to show you from our troops in the middle east.' Sergeant Mackenzie said in a low voice. The President looked at him.

'You have flown over here to tell me this Mackenzie?' The President asked.

'Yes Sir. I believed that it was of upmost importance.' He said, and the President nodded. Makenzie turned on the television feed and they all turned to look at it.

As the video played, the sighs of shock and disgust filled the room. The President felt his heart catch in his throat and until he couldn't bear anymore. 'All right, all right that's enough Makenzie.' He said, closing his eyes for a moment from what he had just seen. 'What on earth is going on out there?' He asked.

'We believe Sir, that the craft found is not of this planet.' Makenzie said in a small voice. All the men around the table turned to look at him as if he was mad. 'The beings that you saw there, they don't look human Sir.'

'Yes Makenzie, you are right they do not.' The President said, and tried to find the words. 'But to say that this is an… alien invasion is a bit of a leap don't you think?'

'This is the only conclusion we have come to so far Sir.' He said, and sat down silently. A deathly silence filled the room. The President nodded and moved on.

'Miss Dallows, you have something you would like to show me?' He asked a pretty looking blond lady in the corner of the room. She cleared her throat and stood up silently. She looked nervous and out of place in the room, where all the men were in suits, she was in white casual gear, obviously taken out of her work place without time to prepare.

'I erm.. yes Mr President. I am a marine biologist in Miami. I have been working on the unknown craft that crashed in the sea.' She said. The President realised she was nervous and nodded.

'Thank you Miss Dallows. Please continue.' He said and she smiled a little.

'Thank you Mr President. As you can see,' She said, taking out some engravings from her bag. 'These symbols are nothing like we have ever seen before. They are unreadable and have not been decifiered by any one of our lab technicians or scientists on board. Mr President, if I may explain the most interesting fact at hand, our studies show that there is some kind of… life form, living inside this craft.' She said, and the table was silent again. Some men looked at each other suspiciously. The President frowned in thought.

'What kind of life form?'

'That is just the thing. We don't know. We also can't get inside the craft, we have tried everything.' She said in a small voice. The President was silent again and he looked around the table. Miss Dallows sat down again and took a sigh of relief.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, am I to believe that you are trying to tell me that this is something that cannot be explained?' He said in confusion. The men and Miss Dallows looked at each other uncomfortably. 'Have you thought that this may be some kind of terrorist attack? A trick?'

'Mr President… this is unlike any terrorist attack that has ever been forced upon our country, and it is being enforced on Canada and the middle east as well…' Tim said in a low voice. The President sighed heavily, unsure of what to say.

'Well I…' He started, but suddenly a beeping of a phone in the room broke the silence. The men and Miss Dallows turned to look at a flashing red light in the corner of the room. Tim looked at The President and he nodded.

'Excuse me for a moment please, this is the outside line for the state of Miami.' The President said as Tim went to answer it. After a moment, he turned to face the President.

'Mr President, they would like to speak to you.' Tim said. The President nodded.

'Put them on the speakers and the screens.' He said. Tim nodded and switched a few buttons until the tv screens in the room showed the mayor of Miami sitting at his desk, looking extremely distressed.

'John, I am here with a group of advisors and Tim Sharp. Please continue.' The President said.

'Yes Mr President. I have some distressing news that I thought I should speak to you about. It's concerning the craft that is in our seas.' The mayor said. Miss Dallows turned to look at the President in surprise. She felt tension rising inside of her.

'Yes John, please eleborate.' The President said, starting to feel nervous now.

'Well Sir. There have been reports of… men jumping from the craft and onto the shores of the beach. People have been evacuated off the beach for now, but there have been some… murders in the city Sir.' The mayor said, his voice trembling. The President felt his heart skip a beat.

'John, please, calm down. Now tell us what your situation is.'

'Well Mr President, our situation now is… code red. They keep coming Sir. They keep coming off the craft. I am asking if I have the authority from you to… evacuate the city Sir.' He said, his voice trembling. The President felt a breath catch in his throat and he felt faint. Swallowing nervously he turned to look at Tim, who looked equally shell shocked.

'Tim. Get me the secretary of defence on line one.' The President said forcefully, and Tim nodded. 'NOW!' He shouted, and Tim quickly left the room.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner turned up the radio. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The city of miami was being evacuated. Skinner swallowed hard, could this really be happening? Was it a dream?

He needed Mulder and Scully more than anything now, he needed them now. Skinner knew that he should really be on his way back to the FBI or even the white house, seeing as he was one of the few people in the world who actually knew more about this than the President did, but he needed to have peace of mind that Mulder and Scully were safe. He couldn't even imagine what they must be thinking, but they must have been terrified that they are being chased. The last thing that they would do would be to go to the President, he knew that. Skinner sighed heavily and followed the back roads around the city. He had been driving for nearly two hours and the morning sunlight was starting to fill the vast waste lands around him. He was looking for a sign, anything at all. Turning around the bend, he saw something up ahead. Frowning in confusion, he saw that it was a lorry in the middle of the road with police cars around it. Skinner felt his chest tighten in confusion and he pulled over at the side of the road. May be this had something to do with Mulder and Scully.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder held his gun on his lap and tried to get one last wink of sleep. He had hardly slept all night, he had wanted to stay awake just in case they were attacked again. Nothing had happened, but every sound he had heard had woken him up. He looked across at Scully sleeping softly in her seat. The morning sunlight brushed across her face and if it was possible, she looked more beautiful than ever before. He wanted to kiss her there and then, but was desperate not to wake her. He turned to look away from her and looked out of the car window. It was quite cold in the car with the sunroof broken. He pulled his jacket closer to him and sighed heavily, trying to sleep again, when he heard Scully next to him.

'Mulder?' She sighed sleepily, and he turned to look at her again. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times before looking at him properly. Mulder took hold of her hand.

'I'm here.' He said gently, concern filling his heart. Scully yawned and Mulder smiled a little.

'Mmm what time is it?' She asked sleepily. Mulder looked at his watch.

'5.30am.' He said in a low voice. 'Did you sleep well?' He asked.

'I think I got a few hours. How about you?' She asked, and Mulder let out a little laugh, but he didn't want to upset her or make her worried.

'Yeh me too.' He said, knowing quite well that he had probably only had about thirty minutes altogether. Scully frowned and grimaced in pain as she felt her feet.

'Ouch. My feet..' She said, and Mulder looked at her with concern.

'Are you ok?' He asked with concern, and she sighed heavily.

'I'll be ok.' She said, and lifted her foot up so she could see. 'Aghh, this one is healing a bit better.' She said through gritted teeth as she touched the wound. Mulder felt her pain.

'Scully, we can go to a hospital if you need to.'

'No Mulder. We need to keep moving.' She said, putting her foot back down. 'I'm a big girl, I can handle it.' She said with a smirk, and Mulder nodded and switched on the radio again. They listened for a while for a song to finish and then they heard the news report.

'_Citizens of Miami have been evacuating their homes after the city was told to evacuate by order of the President…_' The female newsreader said. Scully looked across at Mulder with serious eyes. Mulder shook his head in disbelief_. '…reports of killings by men coming out of the craft that crashed in the middle of the ocean off the coast of Miami beach..'_ she explained further. Mulder sighed heavily and held his head in his hands. Scully felt sick.

'What are we going to do?' She asked in a small voice.

'We need to help Scully. We need to get to someone who will believe us.' He said in a quiet voice. They were silent for a moment.

'What about Skinner?' She asked. Mulder looked across at her.

'He's probably already looking for us, if that was him coming to our house.' He said. 'Either that or…' he said, his voice trailing off as he imagined the horrific scene that was playing around in his head since he'd left the aliens in the house. Scully swallowed nervously.

'But how do we get in contact with him?' She asked sadly. Mulder sighed heavily.

'Ok. Well, first things first.. we need to get some gas.' He said as he turned the egnition on and the fuel dial moved slightly away from the red mark. Scully looked across at the dashboard and felt a sinking feeling her stomach.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The President held his head in his hands. He had no idea how to think this through or what to do. This was crazy, was this really happening to his country? He couldn't believe something this strange was causing a threat to national security, in the world he lived in today he would never have suspected something like this. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the President turned to see Tim opening the door and peering around the corner. The President beckoned him in.

'Come in Tim, come in.' He said, motioning to him.

'Mr President, I have some people here who I think could help us.' He said in a small voice. The President frowned in confusion.

'Really? Who are they?'

'Well Sir, they're FBI agents from the LA headquarters.' Tim said, holding a folder close to his chest.

'And how did you get in contact with them?'

'Well that's just the thing Sir, they actually got into contact with us.' Tim said. There was a silence in the room. 'They say they can help Sir.' He said.' What have we to lose?'

The President looked at Tim for a moment unsure of what to say, but he was right, no one had a clue how to manage what was happening. He sighed heavily and nodded.

'Show them in.' He said, and stood up. Tim nodded and went outside to let them in. The President waited for the FBI agents to come in and saw a brown haired looking man walk in the room followed by an attractive but smart brunette. The President walked up to them and held out his hand.

'Welcome. Please come in.' The President said as they walked in a little apprehensively.

'Thank you Mr President.' The man said as they shook hands. 'Mr President Sir, I'm Agent John Doggett and this is my partner, Agent Monica Reyes.' Doggett said intoducing himself to the President. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest with excitement and tension.

'Hello John, hello Monica.' The President said, shaking their hands. He led them to sit down. 'Please. Tell us how you can help?'

'Well Sir.' Reyes said, taking a step forward and looking across at Doggett. 'We're from the FBI, and we used to work on files called 'The X-Files''. She said. The President frowned in confusion. 'They're files which the FBI cannot solve, and are written down as 'unexplained.''

'Mr President, we believe that we have some knowledge about what is happening in the country.' Doggett said seriously. Reyes gave him a sideways look.

'You… know about this?'

'Sir, please. Let us explain everything from the beginning.' Reyes said, and took a deep breath and started to explain as best she could everything that they knew.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder pulled over at the gas station up ahead. He looked across at Scully who was looking at him timidly. He smiled at her and she smiled back confidently, and he got hold of his gun and slipped it in his jacket.

'See you in a minute.' He said, and then left the car. Scully sat silently watching him walk over to the pump and then start putting the gas in. She felt a tightening in her chest as she scanned the area around her. She was scared for Mulder, she was scared for herself. As they had found out before, these alien rebels were unpredictable. Taking a deep breath she switched on the radio again.

'_The state of Miami has now been completely evacuated and the President is due to make a national statement this afternoon..' _ The newsreader said. Scully felt her stomach flip as she weighed things over in her mind. She couldn't believe this was happening. She watched as Mulder made his way to the petrol counter. She looked around herself again, to check there was no one around. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, but it was hard.

After a few minutes which felt like hours, Mulder was walking back towards her, his jacket blowing in the morning breeze. He looked so handsome, she felt her heart warm up at the sight of him. The door opened and he slipped into the car and looked across at her.

'Ok?' She asked.

'Lets get out of here.' Mulder said in a low voice. Scully frowned in confusion.

'What happened?' She asked, as the car started.

'Nothing, I just don't feel safe.' He said quietly, and pulled out of the petrol station.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The President stared at them in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Government conspiracies? Were they insane?

'Sorry I… I can't believe this…' He said. Doggett sighed heavily and looked across at Reyes uneasily.

'I know it's difficult to come to terms with Sir, but evidently, this is happening now.' Doggett said and the President was silent. Tim was standing in the corner of the room silently, watching and listening in shock.

'To be honest, we actually can't tell you everything that is needed to know.' Reyes said suddenly, and Doggett frowned in confusion and looked across at her.

'What do you mean?' The President said, lifting his head.

'Mr President, we know two people that know everything and I mean everything about what is happening today. They could even stop this.' Reyes said, her heart beating in her chest. Doggett looked at her uncertainly.

'Who are these people?' The President asked.

'They are the FBI Agents who worked on the X-Files long before we did.' She said.

'Well where are they! Where can we find them! Why aren't they here?' The President asked, clearly angry now. Doggett sighed.

'Mr President, that is just the thing. They… they're on the run Sir. They don't work at the FBI anymore. In fact Sir they… well they're actually reported dead.' Doggett said, and there was a long silence in the room. Reyes felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there. She couldn't believe that this was being brought up. Finally, everything was going to be out in the open.

'Mr President, their names are Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. However they've been living in Canada for the past five years under the names of Ben and Julie Martin.' Reyes said and the President looked at them in shock.

'Now wait a minute..' Tim said, appearing from his corner. The sound of a new voice made Doggett look up in surprise. 'Could you please explain everything to us, this is just getting ridiculous.' He said. Reyes nodded and took a deep breath.

'Agent Mulder was in prison, five years ago and was accused of killing a man. However this man wasn't a man, he was a… alien.'

'Super solider to be exact..' Doggett said.

'Yes. Anyway he was sentenced to death, however… he escaped.' Reyes said. The President shook his head in disbelief.

'And you two knew about this all this time?' The President asked, and Doggett opened his mouth to speak but he stopped him.

'No. Save it. Listen, Tim. Get me all the information you can about this Mulder and Scully. In the meantime, Mr Doggett and Miss Reyes and I are going to have a long talk, in private.' The President said, looking over at Tim. Tim paused for a moment and looked at Doggett and Reyes in suspicion, but then nodded and walked out of the room silently. The President turned back to them and took a deep breath.

'Tell me everything. From the beginning.'

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner scanned the road ahead. He had been driving all night with no sleep, and now he was reaching a broken down old gas station. He was still reeling on the news he had received the night before from the truck driver. A car had crashed into them and he had seen a man on the top of the car. Skinner knew this was suspicious, and going out on a limb he had asked the man which way they had headed, and now he was led to here. Skinner sighed heavily and scanned the old gas station. He looked to the road ahead and saw a large dark 4x4 moving up ahead. Skinner frowned in suspicion. There was something about that car that made him want to follow it. Skinner looked back at the gas station and wondered whether he should ask the attendant if he'd seen either of them, but thought against it. Something inside him was telling him that they were in the car ahead. Skinner pushed on the accelerator and sped down the road as fast as he could, heading up to the car in front.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'Mulder?'

Mulder saw it too. He frowned in suspicion as he saw the long black BMW coming towards them. It was going fast. Very fast. Mulder felt anger and fear tighten in his chest.

'If it's those alien sons of bitches again I swear..'

'No Mulder… I think this may be different.' Scully said in a wavering voice. She turned and looked back at the car which was getting closer to them. To her surprise she saw its lights flicker.

'Can you see them? Can you see the aliens?' Mulder asked, checking his mirror. Scully frowned in confusion as the car flashed again.

'No… they're… they're flashing at us Mulder.' She said.

'Really? I didn't know aliens were party animals.' Mulder said in a flat voice. Scully rolled her eyes and would have hit him if he wasn't driving.

'No Mulder, seriously.' She said. Mulder sighed heavily.

'It's a trick Scully…' He started, but Scully was silent. He frowned in wonder. 'What is it?'

'Oh… my… god.' She gasped. Mulder looked at her for a moment with concern.

'What… what is it?' He asked in panic.

'Mulder.. you're not going to believe this…' She said, as she saw the familiar face looking back at her through the windscreen. She felt hot tears of happiness and emotion fill her eyes. 'It's Skinner!' She exclaimed, and before she knew it, Mulder slammed on the brakes.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner gasped in surprise as the car in front of him suddenly braked and he swerved his steering wheel to the right to get around the car quickly. He felt his heart racing in his chest. He couldn't believe it. He swore that he had just seen Dana's face.. she looked different but no one could forget her features. He shook his head in disbelief and slammed on the brakes and found himself looking in his mirror and looking right into Mulder's eyes.

Skinner jumped out of the car and ran towards them. He couldn't believe he'd found them. Relief filled his blood and just as he was about to open the door, Mulder beat him to it and was getting out of the car quickly, followed by a blonder looking Scully on the other side. Skinner couldn't help but smile, but his smile quickly dropped as he saw Mulder raise a gun to his face.

'MULDER!' Scully cried out in shock and she ran around the side of the car.

'Scully no I have to make sure!' Mulder said, full of paranoia. Skinner lifted his arms in surrender and looked into Mulder's eyes.

'Mulder… it's me!' Skinner said desperately, but Mulder didn't move. Scully looked across at him and noticed he was trembling. She felt concern for him hit her and she moved close to him and put a hand on his arm.

'Mulder, put the gun down.' She said gently. Skinner took deep breaths.

'I've been looking for you. I went to your house and I saw those aliens. Please Mulder.. it's me. Walter Skinner!' Skinner said desperately. Mulder took a deep breath and felt Scully on his arm. He felt himself trembling nervously.

'Mulder… trust me. I know it's him.' She said into his ear gently. Mulder felt her words melt his heart and he blinked. 'Come on Mulder. Trust me.' She said softly. Mulder took a deep breath and slowly, with Scully's help he lowered his gun. Scully held his arm gently and then swiftly took the gun out of his hands. Mulder let out a breath of air and Scully put an arm around him and for a moment as he looked at Skinner. Skinner looked at him with eyes full of trust and friendship. Mulder slowly began to calm down and when Scully was confident he was all right, she looked at Skinner and burst into a happy smile. She felt happy tears sting her eyes and Skinner smiled too. He was so happy to see his friends alive and well.

'Oh my god, Skinner!' She exclaimed and found herself throwing her arms around him. Skinner gasped in shock at her embrace but he took a sigh of relief as he felt welcomed again. Scully hugged him tight and felt happiness fill her body. As she pulled away Skinner smiled and looked across at Mulder. Mulder found himself smiling uncontrollably and he held out his hand.

'Good to see you Sir.' Mulder said in a low voice, and Skinner took his hand and shook it firmly. Scully watched them shaking hands and felt emotional for a moment. It was like old times.

Suddenly, the moment was broken between the three as Skinner's phone burst into life. Scully and Mulder jumped, and Skinner held up his hands to signal it was all right. They nervously nodded and Mulder put his hand to the small of Scully's back, pulling her closer to him. Skinner frowned with confusion and answered the phone.

'Walter Skinner.' He said. Scully and Mulder watched in silence. Skinner's face frowned in confusion and shock. Mulder felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Skinner turned to them in shock.

'John Doggett.' Skinner said in shock, and Scully felt her jaw drop. Mulder looked at her with wide eyes. 'Yes… yes… I understand. Yes… I'm actually with them now… yes…' Skinner said down the phone. Scully frowned in confusion. After a moment, Skinner closed his phone silently then turned to them. Mulder felt his heart racing madly with confusion and tension. He felt Scully's grip on his hand tighten.

'That was John and Monica.' Skinner said in a low voice. 'They're with the President. They say that they're under orders of the President to get us to the White House right away.' Skinner said, and Scully felt her body go limp and she let go of Mulder's hand in shock.

**HOPE U STILL LIKE IT!**

**WAHEY MULDER AND SCULLY ARE BEING CALLED TO SAVE THE WORLD! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Poor Mulder, still so paranoid! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

'Let me drive Mulder, you've been on the run.' Skinner said to Mulder as he walked towards his and Scully's car. Scully looked at him for a moment and Mulder nodded. She slipped her hand in his and they got into Skinner's car.

'It's ok. The sunroof has been smashed in anyway.' Mulder said in a lighthearted way. Skinner didn't really know what to say and got into the driving seat Mulder and Scully got in the back together. Skinner looked back at them and smiled.

'I'm so glad to see you two again, you know that?' Skinner said. Scully smiled and nodded.

'So are we Sir, I mean.. Skinner. It's just that Mulder and I are very tired…' She said wearily and she felt Mulder snuggling into her shoulder. She smiled to herself. Skinner nodded and started the car.

'No problem, I'll get us there, you two catch some sleep.' Skinner said, and started to drive off. Scully looked out of the window to see their shared car going away in the distance. She felt her heart ache for a moment. They really were leaving their old life behind. She reached out for Mulder's hand and found him. Mulder looked into her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. Mulder put a hand on her cheek and studied her for a minute.

'You look so beautiful.' Mulder said softly, and Scully smiled happily at him.

'Did you really get any sleep last night?' Scully asked in a whisper. Mulder shook his head. She sighed heavily and put her hand on his cheek.

'Get some sleep.' She said gently, and Mulder nodded silently, then to her surprise he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Skinner caught sight of them in his rear view mirror, and yet again he was slightly embarassed to be in the presence of their passion. He blushed and pushed the mirror to the side so they couldn't be seen.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'I'm sending a private jet out to them. They should be here with us within the next five hours.' The President said to Doggett and Reyes, who were standing together, both excited to be seeing their friends again. Doggett looked at Reyes for a moment and she put a friendly hand on his arm. They smiled at each other and watched as the President sorted through his files.

'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for a press conference.' The President said sharply, obviously stressed. They nodded and walked out of his office together. As they entered the corridors they watched the President's workers bustling around. Doggett turned to Reyes.

'Who would have thought that it would happen like this?' Doggett asked, and Reyes sighed.

'I can't believe this has all happened. In one day.' She said. Doggett nodded.

'I wonder how Mulder and Scully are nowadays.'

'Probably exactly the same.' Reyes said, and looked at Doggett for a moment. Doggett raised an eyebrow.

'You sure?' He asked, with a smile.

'Oh, totally!' Reyes said breaking a smile. Doggett laughed and they made their way towards the press conference area.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

The private jet flew up into the air roughly and Scully took hold of Mulder's hand. They had been asleep on the way to the jet, and now they were on their way to Washington. Skinner sat in the front with headphones and a microphone over his head, and Scully and Mulder were assigned to the back, so that they could get to the White House 'safely.'

The journey took about two hours, the army plane going extremely fast. Scully awoke from her daze with a start as sunligh poured over her face and she felt the heat on her. She looked across in confusion for a moment not remembering where they were, and then saw Mulder sleeping next to her. She released her gentle hold on his hand and looked out of the window to the ground below. She frowned with thought.

'Are we nearly there?' She called to the front of the plane. The pilot made a thumbs up sign which obviously meant yes, and Scully nodded to herself and settled back in her seat. She felt a feeling of anticipation in her stomach as they neared Washington again. She felt strange, like she was going back to another life, one she didn't live anymore. She took a deep breath as she imagined meeting the President. Would he be kind to them? Would he be cooperative? And what did he actually expect Mulder and Scully to do to save the world?

Scully turned back to watch Mulder sleeping soundly. She felt a proud and loving smile escape her lips. She knew that she wasn't sure herself how they could stop this and save the world, but she had faith in Mulder, the ultimate and original believer and starter of their destiny, that he would and could have the knowledge and bravery to stop this. As she turned to look out of the window again and the plane circled over to the left, Scully felt a new feeling in her stomach. It was hope.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The President paced his office back and forth. His mind racing.

'I want them here as soon as they arrive. Get a taxi to the airport and get them on it and here as soon as possible.' He said in a low, irritable voice. Tim closed his eyes and nodded low and silently as the President frenzied around the room. He scribbled some notes down on his notepad and watched the President anxiously. 'What's the latest on Miami…'

'Current death toll cannot be counted as the city had been evacuated Sir. But there are witness accounts of rioting and looting, and also a lot of fighting.'

'This fighting would be caused by these…' The President said, stopping and not wanting to say the word.

'Aliens Sir.' Tim said, uncertain himself, but what else was there to say? At that moment, Doggett and Reyes came bursting into the room. The President turned angrily to them and stormed on them quickly, but Tim moved in before him and gave them a stern look.

'What makes you think you can come in here unannounced…' The President said.

'Please Mr President, it's important.' Doggett said, holding his hands up. The President paused for a moment.

'We were just coming to give you the news, that there has been another crash in San Francisco, in the river.' Reyes said in a low, calm but obviously upset voice. She swallowed hard as she watched the Presidents reaction. The President let the horrible news sink in, and then lowered his head and shook it sadly. Tim waited for his orders.

'Get the mayor on line one…' The President said weakly, and fell backwards and leant against his desk, his head low and shameful. Doggett gave Reyes a sideways look of uncertainty.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'Ok we're here, come on.' The pilot said, and shut down the plane slowly, its engines and electronics whirring down. Scully looked across at Mulder who was stirring now, and looking around the airport as if he'd seen a ghost. Scully put a hand on his arm and he turned to her quickly, in shock.

Skinner got out of the front of the plane and then Scully and Mulder followed, and stepped onto USA soil for the first time in five years. Mulder felt his stomach turn as he saw the familiar airport and surroundings. In the distance he could see the city lights. He swallowed heavily and felt his chest filling with emotion as the memories came flooding back to him.

'Come on, lets go.' Skinner said in a low voice, and knocked Mulder out of his deep thoughts. Scully followed him quickly, and Mulder slowly followed them, keeping his gaze on the airport for a while. Scully got to the car then looked back at Mulder with concern as he blindly walked towards the car while looking around him as he did. Skinner gave Scully a sideways look and she nodded, understanding him immediately. She sighed and walked towards Mulder, and she felt the icy air hit her, it was a lot colder here. She looked around for a moment as well, taking in the surroundings. She couldn't blame him, this city meant everything to them, it was where they'd met, where they'd hated each other, liked each other, saved each other, and eventually loved each other, and found the real truth. And now the real truth was here, today, in that moment. They were there to save the world from alien colonisation. Scully felt a shudder inside her, was she really ready for it? Was she ever going to be ready for it?

'Come on Mulder.' She said, tapping him on the arm. He sighed and closed his eyes. 'We've got to go. The President is waiting.' She said gently. Mulder gave himself a few more seconds to feel the waves of emotion, fear and just about everything else flow over him, and then he slipped his hand into Scullys and felt his strength coming back to him. He turned slowly to look at her beautiful and wide eyes and her soft face. Mulder nodded, relaxing and feeling at home and safe in her gaze, and slowly they made their way to the taxi.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The young girl tugged at her mothers coat arm. She felt fear rising inside of her stomach and making its way right up her chest and into her throat and then finally, it released itself in a high pitched scream that made everyone turn in shock to look at her. But she had reason enough to scream.

Her mother turned to her in embarassment and anger and grabbed her by the arm.

'Lucy! Stop that!' The shouted at her daughter, but she continued to scream. 'Don't be naughty! Stop!' She shouted, and the other mothers around her started to give her disapproving looks. Sighing, she picked up her daughter in her arms and held her close to her, but she still didn't stop. Starting to feel curious and now slightly worried, she pushed her daughter's hair away from her face and tried to search her eyes for clues. 'Honey, what's wrong? Why are you screaming!' She said, exasperated, but there had actually been no need to ask the question. For as she turned to face the edge of the park where her daughter had been looking, she too felt the horror hit her like a ton of bricks and more screams filled the air.

There, in front of her eyes was a tall man, with no eyes, striding across the open park and killing people with a weapon he held in his hand one by one. Fighting the urge to scream herself, she pulled her daughter close to her and without a moments thought, she turned and started to run for the car.

X x x x x x x x

**I'll write more soon, work is getting very busy at the moment  
so I can't write more than this right now, hope ur liking,  
let me know if u want me to continue. **

**Love to all the reviewers and readers that have read all my stuff, love u all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The doors swung open and Mulder and Scully were immediately taken by the arms and pulled away from the hallway before they could even see it. They were suddenly pulled into darkness and the officers by their sides forced them down the halls swiftly. Scully nearly tripped on her sore feet and she threw a hand out blindly to Mulder, but she couldn't find him. Scully frowned in confusion as they were taken to the left swiftly and were pulled along quite roughly.

'Hey!' She exclaimed angrily. 'What is this!'

'Just keep moving, we need to get you to the President privately.' One of the officers said and Scully frowned in confusion.

'Calm down Scully this is just procedure, you don't remember being carted around by the miliary for tresspassing?' She heard Mulder's voice say sarcastically from somewhere to the right of her. Scully nodded and was pulled to the left again blindly in the dark and then suddenly they burst through another set of heavy doors and light flung into their eyes. Scully blinked in surprise and looked across at Mulder, who stood silent and proud as they looked around the room. Scully brushed a piece of hair away from her face and looked around the room in confusion. Where were they?

'Fox, Dana. Welcome to the White House.'

Scully turned to see the President walking towards them with his hand outstretched as if for them to shake it.

X x x x x x x x x

'I'm sorry for the measures we had to put you through to get you in here unnoticed. As we have heard, you are presumed dead, is this right?' The President asked, sitting down in am arm chair across the room. Mulder looked around the room with uncertainty and didn't know quite how to act. He looked over at Scully protectively for a moment and then back at the President. There was a silence for a moment, and he decided to speak up.

'Yes. We've been pronounced dead for five years.' Mulder said in a low voice and the President nodded.

'Your friends and fellow coworkers told me all about it earlier, frankly, I don't care that you are criminals on the run, I need your help today.' The President said, and gestured for them to sit down. Mulder glanced over at Scully again and she was looking back at him with a confused stare. Mulder sighed and nodded to her, and they both sat down in the other chairs in the room. Mulder looked around to see two men standing at the walls of the room watching them silently.

'Oh those are my guards, no need to be alarmed. In fact, I don't need them right now.' The President said, noticing Mulder's glare. 'You can leave now, this conversation is very private.' The President said, gesturing for them to leave, and they nodded and went out of the room without a word. Scully watched in silence and then looked back at the President, he looked kinder and softer in real life, and she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. What was the President expecting from them?

'I'm told that you can help us. Please, I need to know everything that you know.' The President said, and Mulder nearly laughed out loud.

'It'll take a while.' He said, a little too snobbishly.

'Well, I need to know how you can help me.' The President said.

'With all due respect Sir..' Scully started, 'What do you expect Mulder and I to do?' She asked and there was an awkward silence between them.

'There must be some way to stop these things. Some way to get them out of our towns. All of our police forces and even army troops haven't been sucessful.' The President said, obviously getting upset now. Scully sighed heavily.

'Mr President, this has been planned for years. These are definetely aliens. They are a race of aliens that are a rebel race and have come to suceed in world colonisation. I believe that the syringes they carry are vaccines that actually transform the human body into a vessel where aliens can grow inside them…' Mulder stormed on, not bothering to leave anything out in the open. The President stared at him for a moment, open mouthed. Scully looked across at Mulder, she was so proud of him at that moment, he had no fear of no one believing him, and now, finally his belief was getting heard. As he went on about the vaccine, she felt her stomach tightening, remembering her own experience well. 'Mr President, we need to work on a weapon or vaccine that can kill one of these things, so that we can stop this from happening.' Mulder finished, and the silence in the room was deafening. Scully hesitated to move in her seat just in case everyone jumped and looked at her. After the silence which felt like hours, the President spoke up in a timid, low voice.

'I can't believe this is happening.' He said simply, and held his head in his hands. Mulder closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

'Mr President, I am a medical doctor and a scientist. If can get capture one of these aliens and sedate it somehow, we can find out how it's body works and what and where it's weakness is.' Scully said.

'Scully and I have investigated and experienced such situations, some aliens are able to be killed by a stab to the back of the neck with a sharp weapon device. But I don't think these aliens are the same, they would have advanced by now.' Mulder said, and the President nodded.

'This could truly be the biggest tragedy this world have ever faced.' Scully said quietly, tears stinging her eyes. She suddenly felt a wave of emotion tower over her, she was back in Washington and suddenly just in the space of a few hours, they were back talking about aliens again and working with the governement, they were investigating again, and they had their true identities back. Scully swallowed hard as she suddenly felt a pang of fear towards her Mother and her brother, they were out there somewhere and they were in danger. She looked across at Mulder for a moment in her feeling of weakness, but he was sitting silently, obviously lost in thought and looking at the floor. Scully swallowed hard again to stop the tears escaping her and she took a deep breath. There was another deathly silence in the room which was suddenly broken by a tall skinny man walking in the door.

'Mr President, I have news on San Francisco.' Tim said. The President turned to him in surprise.

'Yes Tim, thank you.' He said, rising from his seat. Tim frowned in confusion at the sight of Mulder and Scully. 'Oh Tim, this is Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.' The President said, introducing them. Tim walked towards them and they shook hands.

'Thank you for coming here today.' Tim said, but Mulder nearly rolled his eyes and felt like saying, _'We had no damn choice..'_

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Doggett looked across at Monica as she poured herself a coffee. He smiled to himself, happy to have her there with him at this time, and happy that he would be seeing his old friends again.

'Here you go.' She said, coming over to him and handing him a coffee. Busy workers, officers and news reporters rushed about the corridors. Reyes took a sideways look at them and raised her eyebrows. 'This place is going crazy.'

'The press conference is in half an hour, it was put back because of Mulder and Scully's arrival.' Doggett said, and watched with happiness as Reye's face changed into an excited smile.

'They're here?' She exclaimed. 'Now?'

'Yep. Tim told me.' Doggett said, smiling himself. Reyes sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee.

'Oh my gosh this is so exciting. I can't wait to see them.' She said with happiness. Doggett nodded.

'Monica..' He started, and she turned to him. 'People are dying, and we're here drinking coffee and meeting with old friends.' Doggett said out of the blue, and Monica frowned in confusion and studied his face. She suddenly felt a pang of concern and guilt. He was right.

'I… I know…' She started with difficulty, and then lowered her head. 'But… but we're here to help John.'

'I know. But who have we helped so far?' Doggett asked now, clearly frustrated. Monica frowned in concern and put a friendly hand on his arm.

'Hey, it's ok.'

'No, its not. We need to do something. People are dying.' Doggett said in a low voice, and Reyes opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything. She turned away from him, guilt roaring inside her gut. She knew he was right. How long would it take until this got so bad that it couldn't be stopped? And then it hit her, for the first time that day. It was what Doggett was obviously now feeing deep inside and it was starting to show. She suddenly felt afraid.

X x x x x x x x x x

'If you will excuse me now, I need to do a press conference.' The President said, rising from his seat. Scully and Mulder rose too, then shook hands with the President. 'I'll see you later, we'll work on this plan and stop this from happening.' He said, and Scully nodded, though Mulder was silent. As the President left the room, they were once again plunged into a deathly silence. Scully felt Mulder's anger and frustration, and it was making her feel nervous.

'It's not going to work Scully.' Mulder blurted out after a long time. Scully took a deep breath in and waited for him to continue. 'They're not acting fast enough.'

'Mulder, they have no idea what to do…' Scully started, turning to him.

'It's not good enough. We need more help, we need to find the people who worked with the aliens and get them to help us, they're the only ones who will have the vaccine Scully. We need the vaccine to save people.' Mulder said quickly.

'Mulder… calm down…' She said gently. But immediately wished she hadn't.

'CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?' Mulder shouted and Scully turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. She was tired, and weak and her feet hurt. 'Scully, don't you see what's happening here? We're all already dead.' Mulder said.

'Mulder, don't say that!' Scully cried out.

'Well what do you expect me to say, we're all going to be fine?' Mulder said, and Scully took a deep breath, closed her eyes and swung round to face him again.

'No.' She blurted out, glaring at him. 'I want you to have faith Mulder, and believe. Can you do that?' She asked, her eyes blurring with tears as she neared him. Mulder was silent now, and looking at her with uncertain eyes. 'In fact I know you can do that, because that is what brought us here, brought us to this point. But Mulder, if it wasn't for you, the world wouldn't have a chance. If it wasn't for you, the world wouldn't know what the hell would be going on, and people would have no chance. You once told me that this is our destiny, to find the truth. Well Mulder, here it is, we've found it.' She said, tears coating her throat. Mulder saw her emotion and felt his anger soften suddenly, and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt for shouting at her, and all he wanted to do was pull her into an embrace. Scully was near him now, and looking up to him with wide, blue eyes which were full of sadness, but also hope. Mulder looked at her and realised that she was shaking. He frowned with concern and love for her.

'Scully…' He started.

'No listen to me Mulder.' She said forcefully. 'I need you to believe. I need you to help, and I need you to be here with me.' She said, and blinked a tear away from her eye. 'Because the world needs you. Don't you understand? We're the ones who can stop this, we can stop this Mulder. But I can't do it without you.' She said weakly, and then lowered her pointing finger and swallowed heavily. Scully waited for him to hold her or take her hand, but he didn't, not for a few minutes. They stood in silence for a moment, and then she felt Mulder move towards her and then throw his strong arms around her. Scully gasped in surprise as he enfolded her in his arms and she melted into his chest and let her tears escape her eyes softly. Mulder frowned with concern for her and felt and overwhelming pang of guilt and emotion, and also love for her. She was the only person that could do that to him, completely calm him and make him realise what he was capable of. Mulder sighed heavily and felt her cry softly into his chest and it was then that he realised how afraid she was, and also how afraid he actually was. Mulder closed his eyes and kissed her head gently and then held her tight as she cried softly.

'I'm sorry Scully.' He whispered gently. 'I do believe. I always will.' He said gently, and then he felt her breaking away from him and she was looking up into his eyes. Mulder brushed the hair away from her eyes and wiped a tear away.

'Then say it. Tell me you believe Mulder. I need you to.' She said softly, and Mulder felt his heart ache for her uncontrollably. He sighed heavily and kissed her on the forehead.

'I believe that we're going to be fine.' He whispered gently and then Scully pulled him into an embrace again and she closed her eyes, melting into the safety of his arms.

**Aww how cute, now time for some action I think.  
I'll write more tomorrow, right now its time for sleep.  
Thanks for reading, please review again,  
if anyone has any ideas by the way I'd love to know them.  
That leather jacket that Mulder is wearing is just always  
on my mind.. you know which one I mean right ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews they are really nice,  
and work is very busy yes, it's sucks! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The President returned from his press conference looking tired and worn out, Scully watched as he walked into his office again with a hoard of workers behind him. She stood silently leaning against the door frame and Mulder came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and turned to him for a moment.

'You ok?' He asked gently, and Scully nodded slowly and turned back to watch the madness all around them, but suddenly she saw two very familiar people across the hall.

'Mulder!' Scully exclaimed, and Mulder looked around in confusion. 'Look!' She said, and pointed to the two people talking down the hall. Mulder frowned with confusion and then saw them too.

'Doggett and Reyes.' Mulder said with a small smile, and Scully grabbed his hand.

'Come on, lets go.' She said, brushing down her clothes. She didn't know why she did it but she felt scruffy at that moment. She knew that they wouldn't care, but she felt like she had to make a good impression. Mulder and Scully walked towards them, through the hustle of the corridors around them. They walked up to them so that they were very near, but they were so deep in conversation they didn't seem to notice them. Mulder cleared his throat and they spun around in surpise. Scully watched their faces change with delight and the next thing she knew Reyes was throwing her arms around her.

'Dana!' She exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. Scully broke into a happy smile and hugged her back. Reyes held her shoulders and looked at her. 'Look at you! You're… you're blond!' She said with a laugh. Scully blushed and put a hand to her hair.

'Well, strawberry blond really.' She said sheepishly, and Reyes laughed again. 'Whatever, you look amazing!' She said happily, and then looked across at Mulder, who was finishing shaking hands with Doggett. Reyes took his hand and shook it and then pulled him into a hug too, unable to control herself. Mulder laughed and patted her on the back.

'It's good to see you well.' Mulder said to her and Doggett greeted Scully. Reyes caught sight of Mulder's hand and gasped in shock. She grabbed it and brought it to her eyes.

'You two got married?' She asked in shock. Scully felt her stomach flip and Mulder turned to look at her at the same time that she did. They held their gaze for a moment and Mulder couldn't help but smile.

'Yes.' Mulder said happily, and found himself blushing a little. Reyes squealed with delight and threw her arms around both of them again and Doggett patted Mulder on the back proudly. Scully couldn't help but let out a happy laugh, it was so good to see them again. After a few minutes of greeting and congratulations, the happiness died down and the seriousness of the situation started to seep in. Doggett sighed heavily.

'So, what has the President said to you guys?' He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

'He wants to know if we can stop this…' Mulder said. 'The truth is, we don't know how to stop them until we find out how they die.'

'We've reccomended capturing one and then testing it to see its weaknesses. It's just that we have to think about how we're going to do that. It could be extremely dangerous.' Scully said, frowning with thought. Suddenly she winced as her feet started to ache heavily again, she looked down to them in surprise and frowned in confusion. Why were they hurting?

'Scully?' Mulder asked with concern and put a hand on her shoulder. Scully grimaced as the pain shot through her legs.

'My.. my feet.' She said between clenched teeth and Doggett and Reyes frowned in confusion. Mulder frowned in concern and looked at her and to his horror she started to look faint and started to waver on her feet. Mulder felt panic hit him and he put his arms around her shoulders.

'Scully?' He asked quickly.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

'What happened?' Reyes asked.

'I trod on broken glass.' She said weakly, and Mulder led her to sit down on a chair nearby. He helped her sit down and then watched her with concern.

'What?' Doggett asked, frowning in confusion.

'Our house.' Mulder said, not taking his worried eyes off her. 'It got attacked by alien rebels. We had to get out before we were killed, we knocked them out for a bit, but had to leave quickly. Scully cut her feet and we haven't been able to get them looked at yet.' Mulder said, holding her hand. Scully looked at him and tried to smile, but then grimaced again as the pain shot through her legs again.

'There must be someone here that can help, lets ask someone.' Reyes said, looking to the people walking around, but she saw Scully shaking her head.

'No, no I'll be ok.' Scully said in confusion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to push away the pain. But Mulder was having none of it.

'No Scully, you need help.' Mulder said forcefully, and nodded to Reyes to ask someone, and she walked off to find help. Doggett knelt down to their level and frowned with concern.

'You two must have been through a hell of a lot.' Doggett said. Mulder didn't answer, but his silence answered the question anyway. Reyes returned with one of the President's advisors.

'Dana Scully?' The lady asked, and bent down to talk to Scully. Scully opened her eyes and looked at her and she felt hot tears blur her vision. Feeling her doctor side take over and realising herself that something must actually now be wrong, she sighed and squeezed Mulder's hand tighter. Soon, the President was there in front of her looking at her with confusion. Scully now felt embarassed.

'Mr President, Sir, I don't need attention, I'm fine…' She said weakly and tried to stand up, but Mulder pushed her back down gently.

'I hear that you are injured Miss Scully, please, I am so sorry for not asking you when you arrived. I apologise..' The President started with a kind, concerned voice. Scully shook her head.

'No.. I…' She said, frowning with embarassment. Mulder frowned with concern and love for her. He wished that she would not be so strong all the time.

'Scully, it's ok.' He said gently.

'Nonsense. Get this woman some medical help now, she needs to see one of my medics. There's no time to get her out of the building and besides she needs to be protected. Tim, call my medic.' The President said, asking Tim who was now beside him. Tim nodded and walked off swiftly. Scully grimaced in a mixture of pain and embarassment, but she had to give in now, as her feet felt like they were in fire. She moaned in pain and pushed herself back into the seat and closed her eyes. Mulder put his other hand over her arm and caressed it slowly trying to calm her.

'It's ok Scully. Just relax.' He said softly, and she nodded. Doggett stood silently, frowning in concern. Reyes came back now, and watched with worry. After a few minutes, the medic came and took one look at Scully and decided she needed to be taken downstairs. Mulder nodded and brushed a hair away from Scully's eyes. She opened them quickly in surprise.

'It's ok.' He said gently, and she met his gaze with tear stained eyes. Mulder felt his stomach flip with concern. 'Come on, I'm going to carry you downstairs.' He said softly, and Scully sighed and nodded slowly.

Reaching her arms up for him, Mulder scooped her up in his arms and she pushed her face into his chest trying to block the world out from around her. Scully felt as if her legs were on fire, she couldn't move them. She sniffed back a tear into Mulder's chest and he frowned with concern as he followed the doctor and held her close protectively.

But as they neared the elevator, Mulder was knocked down by a huge crash that shook the whole building and the earth below them. People cried out in shock as the huge surge hit the building and Reyes fell to the side and clung onto Doggett who went down with her. The sound was defening, like a huge explosion. Mulder scrambled to hold Scully who was lying on the ground in confusion, and he scooped her back into his arms quickly. Mulder felt panic grow in his chest as he looked down at her. He put a hand to her cheek as she looked around in confusion.

'What happened?' She asked weakly. Mulder didn't know what to say. He looked around him slowly and saw people getting up from the floor and talking to each other in hushed, confused voices. Mulder felt a sense of dread fill his chest as he slowly turned to look out the window. Then he saw it.

On the other side of the city, a huge spaceship stuck out into the sky, magnificent and threatening. Mulder blinked, trying to imagine he was dreaming, but he wasn't. It was there. Mulder swallowed heavily as the rest of the White House slowly started to take into account what was outside. People ran into the President's Office quickly. He heard shouts and voices from all around, but all he could see was the spaceship in front of him, filling up his eyes threateningly. Mulder looked back down at Scully who was now looking at him with a scared expression.

'Are you ok?' He asked her in a shaky voice. Scully didn't answer but he felt her searching his face. He looked at her for a moment, and she immediately knew what he'd seen. Scully shook her head in disbelief.

'They're here. Aren't they.' She said in a flat voice. 'I can see it in your eyes.'

Mulder didn't have to answer, she had guessed it right.

**Ooooh. Aliens take over washington.. oh dear. **

**Scully's ill too.. not good. I'll write soon, gotta go to work!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Tweleve**

In the next few seconds, the White House exploded in panic. Mulder watched in shock as people started running around, papers went flying and the emergency alarms went off. He frowned protectively as people started running near them and dangerously close to Scully. One man came bursting towards them and Mulder was hit hard on the shoulder as he sped past them. Mulder glared at him in anger and then looked back down at Scully to check if she was all right.

Doggett and Reyes got to their feet in confusion as they watched everyone frantically running around. They couldn't believe how they were taking this, weren't they supposed to be government workers? Doggett frowned in confusion.

'Hey, calm down everyone!' He shouted over the hustle, but no one listened. He heard shouts of 'What was that.. it was that spaceship.. oh my god! But.. we're all going to die!'

Doggett rolled his eyes and looked to Reyes. She shrugged and looked back to Doggett in confusion. He sighed heavily as a lady brushed past them panicking and carrying papers. Reyes took hold of her arm and stopped her.

'Where are you going?' She asked incredulously. The woman stared at her for a moment with wide, terrified eyes.

'We… we have to leave. That… that thing has landed here!' She exclaimed. Reyes sighed.

'Nothing's going to happen, we're all right at the moment we need to just assess the situation!' She said. But the woman suddenly changed her look at Reyes and then looked like she was going to throttle her. Reyes was a bit taken aback and let go of the woman. Doggett raised a suspicious eyebrow and turned to Reyes protectively.

'You. You're the ones that are helping the President, you know all about this don't you!' The woman said, her face white as a ghost, and Reyes opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words, but the woman was gone, she ran towards the end of the hall and Reyes watched as she crashed into someone else and all of her papers went flying.

'Where's the President!' Someone cried, from the right of them, 'Is he injured?'

Doggett sighed heavily and put a hand on Reye's shoulder. All they could do is wait until something was said to keep everyone in order.

Mulder glared around at the hustle and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Looking down at Scully, he saw that she was still in pain. He sighed heavily with concern and then looked around for the doctor. Mulder squeezed her hand and she opened her eyes and looked up to him.

'Scully, I'm going to get help for you. Just stay here.' He said softly, and scooped her in his arms and moved her to the side of the hall out of the way. Scully nodded and looked at him with tired eyes. 'I'll get Reyes and Doggett to watch over you.' He said gently, then moved to kiss her on the forehead. 'I love you.' He said, and Scully felt her heart lift, but before she could say it back, he was gone.

'Doggett?' Mulder called over the hustle and bustle of the corridor. People pushed into him and looked at him with confused faces. Suddenly he felt someone grab him by his leather jacket and the next thing he knew he was looking face to face with a terrified looking man. Mulder tried to push him off but he wouldn't let go.

'You're the FBI agents that have come to save us aren't you.' The man spat at him angrily. Mulder looked at him in confusion and anger.

'Excuse me?' Mulder asked.

'Well they're here! What are they… aliens? People are saying all kinds of things.. I got a family man.. and I need to look after them and I can't now can I! CAN I!' The man shouted at him angrily, and Mulder stared at him with an open mouth, not knowing what to say. Anger and frustration boiling inside of him.

'Look, please..' Mulder started.

'NO YOU LOOK! Please! Help me! Help my family!' The man pleaded now, his emotions changing all the time. Mulder fumed and with all his strength he threw the man's arms off him.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!' Mulder shouted desperately, then turned away from the man and charged through the crowd, but to his horror it wasn't long before someone else was clutching his arm.

'Doggett!' Mulder called out again. He was swung around to face another man who looked at him with worried eyes. Mulder sighed heavily.

'What's happening… please tell me… you seem to know everything around here so tell me.. please… please…!' The man pleaded, then Mulder threw him off again.

'I can't help you! Leave me alone!' Mulder exclaimed, and the man looked at him like he was death and Mulder felt fury and frustration in his chest. He needed to get Scully help. Now.

'DOGGETT!' Mulder roared now, and then he felt another hand on his arm. Fuming, he swung around and met the person with his own piece of mind.

'GET THE HELL OFF..' he started, but then realised that Reyes was staring at him with wide eyes. Mulder stopped immediately, and apologised but she shook her head and told him it was fine.

'Where's Dana.' Reyes asked, Doggett coming to her side quickly. Mulder took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

'Come with me, I'll take you to her.' Mulder said in a low voice, and Reyes nodded in concern, noticing Mulder's distress. Doggett pushed through the people, and again people tried to ask them all questions but they ignored them completely. Finally, they made it to Scully and Reyes spoke to her to reassure her she was all right and Doggett stood protectively watching the people. Convinced that she was ok, Mulder turned and made his way in the direction of where the doctor had gone. He scanned the area for him, and then looked to the left and saw him standing near the wall, obviously trying to keep out of the panic as well. Mulder sped towards him and as soon as he saw Mulder he ran towards him too.

'Mr Mulder, I'm so sorry I lost you. Is she all right?' The doctor asked. Mulder nodded.

'She still needs to be looked at though, where can we go?' Mulder asked.

'Well, we need to take the stairs, the elevator is broken. We can go this way.' He said, pointing to the stairs. 'But we'd better be quick, people are going to want to see me, some people are injured.' The doctor said, looking around the scene in front of him wearily. Mulder nodded, dread filling his chest, and then he ran for Scully quickly.

X x x x x x x x x x

Tim crashed into the President's Office and saw the President getting up slowly. He ran to him with worry.

'Mr President, Sir!' Tim exclaimed and helped the President up, but the President shook his head.

'I'm ok Tim. I'm fine.' The President said and turned to Tim. Tim looked at him with questioning eyes.

'Are you sure Sir. Come on, lets get you to the medic.' Tim said quickly.

'No, no Tim. I don't need a medic, there are a lot more people that need a lot more help than I do.' He said. 'I just fell that's all. Just a headache. Now tell me what's happened.' The President said in a low voice. Tim opened his mouth to protest again, but then stopped, as the question hit him like a ton of bricks.

'Well Sir..' He started with difficulty…

X x x x x x x x x x

Mulder ran back towards Scully, and as he ran he saw the injuries for the first time. He felt dread filling his chest as he saw people walking around holding their faces and blood spilling out. People limped about and people helped them walk around slowly. Mulder sighed heavily and ran towards Doggett. Doggett saw him and went up to him.

'Did you find him?' Doggett asked.

'Yes. Is she ok?' Mulder asked. Doggett put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

'She's all right.' Doggett said, and Mulder nodded and went towards her. Reyes looked at him with proud eyes as he knelt down to Scully and she immediately looked at him, sensing him there. Scully looked up at Mulder and felt love flow over her. She felt better immediately.

'Mulder..' She said slowly.

'Come on Scully, I've got to get you to the doctor.' He said gently, and scooped her into his arms. Scully cried out in pain for a moment and Mulder felt a pang of guilt.

'Sorry Scully… come on it's going to be fine.' Mulder said softly, and Scully once again buried her face in his chest to block out the commotion around her. Mulder glared at the people as they hurried past him. _I swear I'll kill you if you knock my wife's legs…_

'Move out the way!' Mulder shouted as people came dangerously near. Doggett decided to help and ran to the front of them to try and clear the way. He pushed people away as they ran about and Mulder pulled Scully close to him. After a few minutes, they were back near the doctor. The Doctor was now looking around with wide eyes, taking in the injuries. Mulder ran up to him and he looked down at Scully.

'Come on. Lets go.' He said, and opened the stair doors. Doggett glared at the people as they rushed about and some tried to follow them down the stairs. He grabbed them and pushed them out of the way as Mulder, Scully and the Doctor slid through the doors. Doggett stood against the doors as people started to ask questions.

'Is that the doctor? I need help!' Someone cried, but Doggett shook his head. People started to clamber towards the door, and Doggett felt dread fill his chest. He couldn't hold this door for much longer…

Suddenly, a huge noise filled the halls of the White House, a loud emergency alarm and everyone suddenly hushed. Doggett looked around in confusion as the deafening sound hit him and everyone suddenly turned to the other side of the room. Confused, he followed their gaze and then saw what everyone was looking at. The security officers and the President had come in the room. The alarm stopped and then everyone fell silent.

'Please everyone, calm down. We need to sort this out calmly and efficiently if this is going to work. I know some of you are scared and injured, but we've only got one doctor here so please, calm down and rest yourselves.' The President said in a calming voice. Doggett thanked God for his arrival.

X x x x x x x x x x

Ok so, the spaceship has gotta be sorted.  
Find out what happens soon!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**An Hour Later**

Doggett and Reyes sat silently on the chairs at the side of the corridor. People were a lot quieter now, and back in order. Doggett saw one man walking with his arm bangaged up. The injured had gone down to the medic one by one, and the system had worked well. Most had been looked at now and people were a lot calmer. But Doggett could still sense the fear in the room. It was clear that everyone believed that these really were aliens. Reyes sighed heavily and Doggett looked out of the window for possibly the hundreth time that day. He felt a chill run through him as he looked at it, threatening and tall against the falling afternoon sun.

X x x x x x x x

Mulder squeezed Scully's hand and smiled down at her. She smiled back, may be a little too big a smile, but Mulder laughed a little as he knew why.

'Liking the drugs huh?' He asked with a suspicious eye. Scully let out a small giggle. Mulder felt happiness fill him as she looked better.

'They're great!' She said dreamily. Mulder nodded and ran a hand up her arm gently. Scully closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relaxtion. Mulder watched her with loving eyes.

'So you're feeling better?'

'Yeah, I just needed some pain killers and for the wound to be looked at properly. I should be ok in the next few hours.' Scully said sleepily, and Mulder nodded. He leant forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'I'll see you soon.' Mulder said in a small voice. Scully frowned and turned to him.

'Where are you going?' She said dreamily.

'The President will need me. I need to talk to him.' Mulder said, and Scully nodded slowly. Mulder brushed a piece of hair away from her eye and touched her face gently. 'Get some rest.' He said softly, just as the medic was coming over to them. Scully was lying on a small bed that was kept in the medical section. Mulder released her hand and walked away from her, feeling his heart strings pulling painfully as he left her alone.

X x x x x x x x

'Ah, Mr Mulder.' The President said, as Mulder walked into the office. 'Come and take a seat.'

Mulder walked in slowly and sat down silently. There was a cold silence in the room as the President was trying to act calm and confident, but it was obvious that he was indeed afraid and unsure. Mulder took a deep breath.

'How is Miss Scully?' He asked.

'She's ok.' Mulder said quickly, and the silence happened again.

'Well, I am sure you realise what has happened. Is this a spaceship?' The President asked, already knowing the answer himself but he had to ask. Mulder nodded silently raising a hand to his lips.

'Sir, we need to investigate right now before something happens.' Mulder said in a low voice, The President looked white faced and afraid.

'Investigate?'

'Yes Sir. We need to sent a team to the spaceship, try to get inside it somehow so we can find one of these aliens and capture it. Agent Scully agrees this is the only way we're going to find out how to stop these things, we need to find their weakness.' Mulder said, looked at the timid looking President. Mulder stood up and continued. 'And I will head the team, I'm willing to go and investigate.' Mulder said. The President frowned and stood up slowly.

'I can't let that happen.' He said.

'You have to. I'm the only one who has experience with this.' Mulder said.

'You can't be put at risk, you and Miss Scully are the people that can help me sort this out.. we can't risk your lives.. think of all the lives that you have to save today!' The President said, Mulder sighed and looked down at the floor awkwardly.

'I know Mr President, but I need to go there. I need to do this.' Mulder said firmly, feeling emotion riding in his chest. 'It's what I've… waited for. It's my destiny to do this.' He said, his voice wavering as the realisation hit him. The President opened his mouth to speak but nothing happened. He frowned and the silence filled the room again.

'I…I…' The President started. 'Fine.' He said, giving in and reaching for the phone. 'Let me sort this.' Mulder nodded and watched him dial the phone and was just about to leave when security officers burst through the doors making him jump. The President frowned in shock and confusion and put down the phone slowly.

'Mr President Sir, we have to move now.' The security team said. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'Hold on, what's the meaning of this?' The President said angrily.

'We need to move you to the safe house Sir, you are in danger being here now.' The security officer said at the front, and his radio crackled. Mulder felt out of place. He took a step back and lowered his head.

'Now wait a minute. I'm not going anywhere.' The President said firmly.

'But Mr President, we have been ordered to keep you safe.'

'And I'm the President and I am telling you that I am not going anywhere!' The President shouted. Mulder blinked.

'Mr President..' The security officer started, taking steps towards him.

'No.' The President said, standing his ground. 'I'm staying here, I'm not running. There are things to be done here, I'm not leaving my city alone. I'm not a coward. I am not going anywhere.' The President said, making the last few words slow and firm. The security officers looked at each other with confusion and then finally, reluctantly, they left the room, and Mulder slipped out behind them, feeling a great pride in the President.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder felt the cold heavy metal as he was handed over a gun. He looked down at it with longing and mixed emotions. He hadn't held a gun like this for a long time. It was large, more like a machine gun. Mulder cleared his throat uncertainly.

'Don't you think we're going to scare the citizens?' Mulder said, but the army officers looked at him like he was mad. Mulder shrugged and put the gun over his shoulder. He moved along with them and made his way to the cars that were outside now. Mulder suddenly remembered something and frowned in confusion. Where was Skinner? But at that moment, he turned and saw him in the distance. Mulder took a deep breath and walked over to him slowly, the army officers getting into vans. Mulder looked around uncertainly, he wasn't sure that all this force was really going to make any difference.

'Mulder!' Skinner called, and went over to him with a serious expression. Mulder brushed his nose awkwardly for a moment as Skinner came charging over to him. 'What the hell is going on here?' He demanded.

'We're going to the spaceship, we're going to try and capture an alien.' Mulder said, the words sounding crazy to him also. He stared at Skinner's wide and angry eyes.

'That's insane!' Skinner exclaimed.

'It's all we can do. Scully and I agreed it was the best thing.' Mulder said quietly.

'You'll die! You'll all die!' Skinner said in a hushed voice as soilders ran past them. Mulder tilted his head to the side as if to tell Skinner off for being so tactless.

'I know its dangerous, but I have to go, I'm the only one who can lead this.' Mulder said seriously. Skinner shook his head.

'We should be evacuating the city right now…'

'We can't keep running. We need to do something.' Mulder snapped angrily, feeling his heart beating fast. Skinner looked a bit taken aback and paused for a moment.

'You know that I'm just concerned.' Skinner said. Mulder sighed heavily and felt rage and frustration take over him.

'I know, but guess what.. I'm not following orders from you anymore.' Mulder said forcefully, and Skinner frowned in surprise. 'That's right, you can't stop me now can you. I'm going to do this, and no one can stop me.' Mulder said strongly, and turned to walk away. Skinner grabbed his arm and Mulder swung round angrily.

'Fox… listen to me…' Skinner said quietly, his voice wavering with emotion. Mulder shrugged him off and Skinner's arm was thrown off.

'No.' Mulder said strongly. 'I've got a job to do.'

'What about Dana! What if something happens to you!' Skinner exclaimed, Mulder paused for a moment, the words hitting him hard. In anger he turned back to Skinner threateningly.

'We're all going to die if we run. We can't run, don't you get it? Have you forgotten just how serious this is since we've been away? God, I wonder about you Skinner, have you changed? May be all that governement influence has steered you in the wrong direction.' Mulder sneered bitterly, and then turned from him and charged off, throwing his gun over his shoulder and ushering the soliders into the vans. Skinner called out to him, but he ignored him. Turning to watch them drive off, he shook his head in disbelief and regret.

**Hmm is Mulder going too far? **

**Does Scully realise what he's putting himself up against?**

**But there's no choice.. right?**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The troops spread out around the area. The tall, proud looking spaceship towered over them, some civilians stood and watched in amazement and wonder, and Mulder went up to them quickly.

'Mam, you should be out of here. The city has been ordered to evacuate by the President.' Mulder said to the wide eyed woman. She pulled her daughter close to her and looked at Mulder with scared eyes.

'Really? Oh my gosh!' She exclaimed in wonder. Mulder nodded.

'Please, you need to leave now. It's not safe here. Go home, pack some things and then make your way out of the city.' Mulder said in a low, but confident voice. She nodded silently, and ushered her daughter off towards her car, glancing back a few times to get a last glimpse of the huge craft. Mulder felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Why didn't these people know that there was an evacuation?

'Mulder, what are our orders Sir?' A soilder said, coming over to him his gun raised. Mulder looked up at the spacecraft for a moment and felt emotion running over him. It looked fantastic, he was so lucky to be seeing this… if only it didn't have such a bad omen to it, Mulder would have enjoyed the moment. Finally, people were seeing the truth, but it didn't feel exciting or relieving at all.

'I…' Mulder started, still distracted at the huge sight in front of him in the middle of the city. He didn't know where to begin. The solider looked at him with suspicious eyes. 'Just… surround the craft, then we have to wait and see if anything happens, if not we're going to find a way in.' Mulder said, and the soldier nodded, may be a little too falsely, as Mulder already knew that those were the original orders. Mulder started to feel nervous, he was very much out of practice and had no idea how he was going to capture one of these aliens. He sighed heavily to himself and looked up at the magnificent craft. Turning on his headset he switched on the camera which connected to the White House.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Dana Scully pushed herself out of the bed and slowly got to her feet. Her legs were still aching, but she knew that it wouldn't stop whatever she did. Deciding that she was feeling a lot better, she moved out of the room slowly and pulled on a clean cardigan over her clothes which she had borrowed from the White House. Scully wondered in amusement if these clothes belonged to the First Lady. She smiled to herself, but thought against asking anyone.

She slowly made her way up the stairs with painful steps and took deep breaths. She made her way into the corridor and looked forward to seeing Mulder waiting for her, may be talking to Doggett and Reyes. She burst into the bright corridor and saw people rushing around again, some looking a lot more scared and frantic than before. Scully caught sight of a broken desk in the far corner, and a smashed desk lamp. She glanced out of the window and for the first time, she saw the huge spaceship gliding up into the sky fiercely. She felt her heart rise to her throat as she saw that it looked strangely familiar. Scully turned away from it quickly as the horror inside her started to get heavier and she walked down the corridor, looking for Mulder. She wanted to see him desperately, to make sure that what she had just realised in herself really was true. Scully felt her heart racing inside of her and she caught sight of Doggett standing by the water cooler. She moved quickly towards him and he turned and saw her.

'Dana, how are you feeling?' He asked with a smile. Scully swallowed hard and looked up at him.

'Ok.' She said softly. 'Where's Mulder?' She asked. Doggett looked confused for a moment, Scully wondered whether she should repeat the question.

'Erm, you didn't hear?' Doggett said, looking uneasy. Scully frowned in confusion.

'No. Where is he, with the President?' She asked, glancing at the door to the office for a moment.

'No.' Doggett said quickly, and Scully turned back at him slowly. She frowned in confusion as she looked into his face.

'Well where then?' Scully asked, loudly this time, she felt panic in her chest.

'He's gone to the spaceship.' Doggett said as if she should already know this. Scully stared at him, not blinking. 'He said that he'd discussed it with you. He's leading the soldiers, they're going to capture an alien.' Doggett said, and looked at Scully silently as she took the news in. Scully blinked and she felt hot tears coat her eyes for a moment as the words hit her. She couldn't breathe. When had they discussed this? Nothing had been made certain, Mulder had just said he was leaving her and that he'd be back… not that he was leave her…

'Oh my god.' Scully breathed in a whisper. Doggett frowned in concern.

'He.. he didn't tell you.' Doggett said slowly.

'No.' Scully said quietly, and then turned from him quickly. Doggett tried to speak to her but he didn't know what to say. Scully blindly walked to the President's Office, anger and fear burning inside of her. But as she turned, she caught sight of the spacecraft again, and she suddenly felt very sick. Feeling her emotions running wild, Scully felt herself run towards the President's Office, and she was about to reach the door when two guards stepped out in front of her and pushed her away. Scully cried out in anger and started to struggle.

'Get off me!' She exclaimed.

'Now calm down Miss Scully, the President hasn't said that…'

'MR PRESIDENT! MR PRESIDENT!' Scully called out desperately as the guards held her. She felt hot tears swim her vision and she called out desperately, but nothing happened. Suddenly there was a firm hand on her shoulder and she spun around in shock. Scully let her breath catch in her throat as she saw Skinner standing in front of her. She stared at him for a moment and blinked silently and the guards slowly let go of her.

'Dana, calm down.' Skinner said gently, and she tried to take deep breaths.

'How could he do this?' Scully asked in a whisper, tears threatening to fall. She bit her lower lip to stop them.

'He told me that you talked about it.' Skinner said sympathetically.

'No. We didn't.' Scully said, fury burning inside of her.

'Well that doesn't matter now, come on. They're monitoring the team down the hall, you can talk to Mulder there.' Skinner said quietly, and Scully nodded silently, as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall. Scully felt her body tighten as she walked towards the room, she suddenly felt very alone.

X x x x x x x x x

Mulder checked his watch. They'd been standing there waiting for something to happen for over fifteen minutes, and still nothing. The soldiers stood, regimental and still at the sides. Mulder sighed heavily and stared at it, hoping that something would happen soon. He looked to his left and saw the nets that they had brought along. He felt strange, like he was capturing an animal, not an alien. Mulder shrugged his thoughts off quickly. This thing was an animal, it definetely wasn't human.

He scanned the area and felt frustration and impatience filling his chest. He wanted to find out more about this thing, and soon. Sighing heavily, he pressed his microphone on.

'This is Mulder, I'm going in.' He said quickly. The speakers on the other end questioned him, but he didn't care. Mulder was already on his way. He grabbed some of the soldiers and told them the plan. He looked up to see the helicopters circling the spaceship and signalled to them. One of them came down to him slowly, the large gusts of wind created by its chopper blowing his jacket and hair back violently.

As the helicopter came to the ground slowly, Mulder moved to the right of it and pulled the door open. The pilot gave him the signal, and he got in quickly and slammed the door behind him. They were soon in the air, and Mulder watched as he left earth and went up into the sky above the spacecraft. It was then that he realised just how tall it really was. Mulder scanned it as they flew past, the engravings on it were familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen them before, may be Scully would. The helicopter swung round and then came to the top of the spacecraft. Mulder looked down and felt a falling feeling in his stomach. It was high, very high. He looked across the city at the buildings and homes and he felt a sinking feeling. All of this was in danger, and everyone was counting on him to save them.

The helicopter lowered itself slowly on to the top of the spacecraft and Mulder jumped out just when it touched the bottom. Mulder turned and signalled to the pilot, and the pilot gave him the signal and then flew off again and began circling.

Mulder looked around him for a moment and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was standing on top of a spacecraft. He let the moment sink in for a moment and then was brought out of his own mind by the sound of an agitated voice in his ear.

'Mulder? Mulder?'

Mulder put his hand to his ear. It was Scully. He frowned in confusion.

'Scully?' Mulder called out.

'Yes it's me. Mulder, what are you doing!' She exclaimed. Mulder sighed.

'I'm finding the truth Scully.'

'Mulder don't you realise how dangerous this is?' She said in her firm voice that he knew so well. He heard the bustle of the White House around her.

'Aren't you supposed to be resting?' Mulder said to her, feeling a little annoyed.

'Never mind that now, Mulder please, don't do this.' Scully pleaded with him. Mulder paused for a moment as he felt her concern hit him. He shook his head.

'I have to Scully. We need to capture an alien.'

'I didn't mean for you to go out alone like that!'

'I'm not alone Scully, I've got a whole damn army with me.'

'Then what are you doing standing at the top of the spaceship on your own?' Scully said in a demanding voice. Mulder turned around quickly in surprise and looked at the White House. He imagined her sitting there watching him now.

'Scully… I have a sneaky suspicion that you were sent to spy on me…' Mulder said with a smirk, reminding her of the first few words that he had ever said to her when they had first met. She was silent for a moment, he knew that that had moved her.

'Mulder…' She said, now in a sad and emotional voice. Mulder could tell she was close to tears. He closed his eyes and waited for a moment, feeling concern for her.

'Scully, I'm going to be all right. I have to do this, you know that.' He said.

'I just wish I could be there with you.' She said softly. Mulder nodded.

'I know.' He said. There was a silence again for a moment, and then Scully broke it.

'Mulder?'

'Yeah.'

'I… I've seen this spaceship before. I recognise it.' She said in a shaky voice. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'What?'

'Don't you recognise it Mulder? It's nearly the same as… the one that I…' She said, her voice breaking off. Mulder felt realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

'You're right.' Mulder said quickly. He felt confusion fill his mind and then he suddenly felt a sense of panic. 'It's similar to the one that you were taken to, in Antarctica.' Mulder said in a low voice. He looked down at the engravings once more. 'Hey Scully, you see these?' He said.

'Yeah.' Scully said, checking the monitors. Mulder waited for her reaction. 'Oh my god…'

'Do these look similar to you too?' Mulder asked.

'Mulder they're.. they're similar to the engravings of the spaceship in Africa, and that artefact that you..' She said, and Mulder could almost hear her mind clocking over. 'But Mulder, that was engravings from the Bible. This is… this is different. I can't read it.' She said. Mulder imagined her scanning the screens closely. Her nose almost touching the screen. He smiled to himself as he thought of her.

'So it's different. This is all different Scully, I think it's a completely new breed, more advanced, more capab…' But Mulder was suddenly cut off by a huge wave that hit the spaceship and made him nearly lose his footing. He fell to the side suddenly and struggled to keep his balance as the ship started to rumble uncontrollably. He cried out in shock as he lost his headset and it fell to the roof of the spaceship. Mulder scrambled for it, Scully's voice echoing quietly around him, but he couldn't reach it, for another wave like an earth quake hit the spaceship again and he was thrown to the roof hard, his chest hitting the hard surface painfully. Mulder cried out and stuggled to breathe as his lungs suddenly lost all their air. He heard the sound of the helicopters coming nearer and he blinked, his vision getting blurry. He looked up to the sound of the noise and saw a helicopter coming towards him and a soldier stepping out and holding out his hand to him. Mulder reached out to him and he nearly grabbed hold of his hand, but just as he was about to, another wave hit the spaceship and Mulder was knocked to the left violently, slipping along the metallic roof and then falling over the side of the spaceship, slipping quickly over the edge of the huge wall. Mulder cried out in shock and panic as he scrambled for something to hold onto but his legs slipped and he felt the metal slip from underneath him as he fell over the edge, reaching out blinding for something to grab as he fell…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mulder go splat!**

… **please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

'MULDER!' Scully cried out as she watched in horror as Mulder was thrown onto his chest as the camera shook violently. She flung her headset off violently causing it to crash against the desk. She flung herself to her feet and charged out of the room, crashing into Skinner who was trying to hold her back.

'Now Dana… Dana… listen to me…' He said with difficulty. Scully threw him off her with all her strength.

'GET OFF ME!' She shouted desperately, terrified tears stinging her eyes. 'We have to go, NOW!' She shouted.

'Dana..' Skinner started, blushing slightly as all the people in the room started looking at her with suspicion.

'Mulder is in danger. You have to get me to that spaceship RIGHT now.' She said angrily. Skinner looking into her desperate and piercing eyes. He knew he had no choice. Without speaking, he nodded, and they ran down the stairs and towards the parking lots.

X x x x x x x x x

'Mr President, we have a situation.' One of the workers said, and the President rose to his feet. He turned and watched the cameras and felt a horrific sinking feeling in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'What the hell is going on there!' He said angrily.

'We er… we're not sure Sir.' The nervous worker said, and the President glared at the screen in fear. He walked briskly towards the desk.

'Get me through to the Chief there now!' The President shouted and a nervous looking woman handed him the phone quickly.

X x x x x x x x x

Mulder scrambled for something to hold onto, but he could feel himself falling and falling.. until…

He cried out as his hands hit something hard. He opened his eyes, for he had closed them tightly shut as he was falling, he was preparing himself to die. Mulder felt his heart racing in his chest and he looked up slowly and saw a ledge sticking out of the spacecraft. His body filling with relief rapidly, he grabbed onto it tightly. His mind suddenly rushed to Scully, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He had nearly died, he had nearly lost her, and everything, the truth…

'AGENT MULDER!' The soldier from the helicopter called to him through a speaker. Mulder blinked in shock as the helicopted neared him. He could hear it, and he wanted desperately to get on it. 'STAY RIGHT THERE, WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU ON HERE!' The soldier shouted, and Mulder nodded a faint nod, but not too much as he was terrified that one movement might make him slip. The helicopted swung over towards him and the soldier reached out to him.

'TAKE MY HAND!' He shouted. Mulder felt his heart rise in his throat. He soon realised that he was shaking.

'I CAN'T! Mulder shouted desperately.

'TAKE MY HAND NOW!' The soldier shouted again, and Mulder took a deep breath to try and steady himself. He closed his eyes and tried to think positively, but he was hanging from a height that must have been near the size of a sixty storey building. He felt his heart rise to his chest in panic.

'TAKE MY HAND!' The soldier repeated, slower this time. Mulder knew that he had to do it, it was his only chance. He closed his eyes, thought of Scully waiting for him and he felt surge of hope in him. If he ever had to fight, this was the time to do it. He cried out as he shifted his weight to his other arm and threw his hand out towards the soldier who grabbed him firmly around the wrist. Mulder felt his other arm slipping desperately but he grabbed it to the soldiers arm and was left hanging in the arm just by the soldiers grasp. Mulder felt panic fill him and he used all his strength to hang on.

'HANG ON I'M GONNA PULL YOU UP!' The soldier shouted, and slowly the strong man pulled Mulder up and into the helicopter. Mulder felt the relieving hard surface of the helicopted hit his chest and he pulled himself into it quickly as the helicopter swung round quickly and away from the spacecraft. Mulder turned to the solider and shook his hand.

'Thank you… thank you.' Mulder said in a shocked voice as he watched the spaceship moving further and further away.

X x x x x x x x x

'No, we have to go back, land this thing.' Mulder said quickly as he realised that they were moving away. The soldier shook his head and looked at him like he was mad.

'Are you serious? That thing is gonna explode!' He said. Mulder shook his head.

'No, no its not. We have to go back. Please, take me back.' Mulder said.

'We have orders to evacuate the area.' The solider said.

'I DON'T CARE. TAKE ME BACK!' Mulder shouted now, and the solider looked at him like he was mad. Mulder felt his heart racing and he suddenly felt very guilty shouting at the man who had just saved his life. 'I'm sorry… I just… I need to go back.' Mulder said in a small voice, and the solider studied him for a minute. Mulder breathed heavily, exhausted from the fall.

'All right.' The soldier said reluctantly and Mulder nodded appreciatively. The solider spoke to the pilot and they swung around, heading back for the spacecraft. Mulder watched in anger the troops start to move away and drive off. He needed to stop them.

X x x x x x x x x x

Scully jumped out of the car quickly and ran towards the officers who were busy packing up and leaving. She grabbed one of them and he turned to her in shock.

'Where's Mulder!' The demanded. The solider looked confused.

'Well we all thought that he fell, but he was picked up by the helicopter, he's on his way back to the White House Mam…' The solider said. Scully stared at him in confusion.

'So he's all right?' She asked.

'Yes Mam, I believe so…'

'But… but where are you all going?' Scully asked as the soliders started packing up. She looked back at the spaceship with wide eyes.

'We're leaving, we've been told to stand down.'

'By who?' She asked incredulously.

'The President.'

'But I thought Agent Mulder was in charge here.' She demanded. The solider sighed heavily, obviously eager to get away from her.

'He was, but now things have changed.'

'No, no you can't leave. This needs to be sorted right now… Mulder?' Scully said but was interrupted by the sight of Mulder walking towards her from her right. She felt her heart rise in her throat at the sight of him, he looked right at her, walking with a purpose towards her. She swallowed heavily and had to stop herself from running up to him and throwing her arms around him. He reached her and looked into her eyes with love and adoration. She stood there, nervously for a moment, wondering what he was about to say to her, but he put a hand on her cheek softly and then she melted as he pulled her into his chest tightly. Scully let out a sigh of relief to have him there with her after seeing him falling…

'I… I saw you on the monitors…' She said weakly, and Mulder shook his head and kissed her forehead.

'Never mind about that now, I'm here.' He said gently, and Scully nodded silently. Mulder frowned and looked around them.

'Where is everyone going?' He asked, and she followed him as he charged off. 'Hey!' He called out. 'What's going on here!'

'We've been told to retreat Sir!' One of the soliders said, saluting to Mulder. Mulder frowned in confusion and dialled his phone.

'Mulder…' Scully started, sensing his anger, but he was already talking to the President.

'Mr President this is Fox Mulder, we need to attack and investigate, the spaceship is doing something.' He said quickly, and Scully watched him silently. She glanced back at the car where Skinner sat in the drivers seat, quiet and obviously angry about the whole situation. She sighed heavily and turned back to Mulder who was putting down the phone.

'What did he say?'

'He says that its too dangerous.' Mulder said in a low voice. Scully knew he was disappointed. Scully looked back at the spaceship for a moment and she couldn't believe the sheer size of it. But suddenly as she looked she saw something moving. She felt her heart skip a beat. Was she imagining things? But she saw it again… something moving. Scully took hold of Mulder's hand and he turned in surprise to her and saw her staring at the spaceship. He frowned with concern and looked up to where she was looking and then he saw it. An alien rebel was crawling along the side of the ship. Mulder felt his stomach turn in panic and he felt the words escaping his lips.

'EVERYBODY HEADS UP! WE'VE GOT ONE!'

X x x x x x x x x x x

The soliders spun around in surprise, some of them had been packing their things into the vans. They frowned in confusion and saw the alien rebel move swiftly along the side of the craft, it was fast, like a creature moving along.

'What the hell!' One of the soliders exclaimed. Mulder squeezed Scullys hand tight as they watched the alien moving quickly. Then, just as it reached the edge of one of the corners, Mulder felt his insides turn as he saw it, clear as day, the alien turned its head and looked straight at him and Scully, its holes as eyes blaring into his. He heard Scully gasp, and then, it pounced.

'SCULLY!' Mulder shouted out as the alien jumped off the side of the craft and into the air extremely high, like it had just been catapulted into the air. Mulder pulled Scully sharply to the right and they sprinted across the open grass of the park and then Mulder pulled them down to hide behind an army truck. Mulder heard a crash and a splintering of glass as the army truck they had been standing next to was crushed by the weight of the alien rebel. Mulder looked at Scully for a moment and her wide blue eyes said it all. Panic and fear filled his chest as they looked at each other. Scully gave him as confident a look as she could, but she turned suddenly in shock as the cries of the soliders filled their ears. More crashes and then gun shots could be heard. Mulder grabbed his gun and turned it over, clicking it into place.

'Mulder… Mulder I don't have a gun!' Scully exclaimed in panic.

'Stay here… I'm going out.' He said, and Scully wanted to say no, but she knew that she had to let him go. She was about to tell him to be careful but he was gone before she could. She pulled her legs to her chest and tried to hide herself as the cries and crashes filled her ears. But she couldn't bear it, she couldn't just sit here and pretend that nothing was happening. She was desperate to fight, to help. She knew that they needed her.

Scully felt her FBI roots coming back to her and she rolled over and poked her head around the side of the truck. Suddenly and without warning, the heavens opened with a crash of thunder and then rain fell rapidly, like a sudden storm coming out of no where. Scully cried out in shock as the rain swept over the city. She brushed her hair away from her face and noticed that she didn't even feel the pain in her feet anymore, she didn't notice anything. She felt the drive and determination burning inside of her to fight.

Scully looked up into the back of the army trunk and spotted a machine gun. She quickly looked around and saw the horrific scene in front of her of death and destruction. She scanned the area for Mulder, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She sighed to herself and told herself that he was fine, and then she quickly jumped out of her hiding place and grabbed the gun swiftly and in one quick move and threw it over her shoulder and clicked it into place.

Scully ran out quickly and dodged a few flying bullets that came dangerously close to her head. She took cover behind the next truck and took deep breaths and tried to get her plan into action. But she was caught off guard by a fallen solider at her feet. She gasped in shock as she looked down at the solider and saw him breathing weakly, and he was holding out his hand to her. Scully panicked and felt her doctor instincts take over. Was he shot?

He definetely was shot, the blood was pouring from him rapidly. Desperately she threw off his jacket and applied pressure to the wound, but she knew in her heart of hearts that it was already too late. Hot tears coated her eyes as she knew that she couldn't help him, and the desperation in his eyes made her feel guilty. She was about to speak to him when he lurched forward suddenly and Scully drew back in shock. He was sitting in an almost upright position but his head was lowered weakly. Scully felt herself trembling as the cold rain and the shock of what had just happened hit her. How was he still alive?

Scully frowned in confusion and backed away from him slowly, but he caught her eye by raising his head slowly, Scully felt fear in her chest. Something wasn't right. As he raised his head slowly Scully watched in shock and horror as his face suddenly changed, and started to morph into something else. She opened her mouth in shock and disbelief as the man changed appearance right in front of her eyes. Scully felt a sudden pang of nausea as the man's eyes suddenly disappeared, then his nose, and then his mouth suddenly tightened into a tiny gap. She suddenly realised exactly what was happening. Scully backed away with dread and terror, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She slipped in a puddle and tried to scramble to her feet, but the alien rebel towered over her, and started to move closer to her, ready to attack her and kill her. Scully felt herself trembling and she pointed her gun in his face.

'Are you… Dana… Scully…' The rebel rasped slowly as if he was a robot. Scully felt her heart skip a beat and she looked around her desperately, trying to see if anyone was watching. She saw soldiers running and being attacked by rebels all over. She frowned in confusion, how had this happened?

'Are you… Dana… Scully…' The rebel repeated, and he was just near enough to grab her when there was a sudden blast of gunfire and the rebel was shot repeatedly in the back. Scully watched in horror as the body of the dead solider, now invaded with the rebel, moved violently as the shots ran though him. Scully cried out and saw him falling towards her, was going to fall on top of her but she rolled out of the way just in time and the rebel fell, face down onto the hard, wet ground. Scully scrambled to her feet and looked for her rescuer, but she needn't have looked far, as a familiar hand grabbed hers and pulled her to her feet. She found herself looking into the worried and angry eyes of Mulder.

'Mulder!' She exclaimed happily, but he was already pulling her away from the scene. 'No wait!' She said, and Mulder turned in confusion.

'Scully come on we need to get to safety!' Mulder shouted, pulling her along but she stood her ground.

'Wait.' She said, turning from him and looking back at the ground. She saw something silver glistening with rain. She frowned in thought and bent down to grab it. She realised it was a syringe, the same syringe that she had seen in the hands of the rebels when they had attacked their home. Scully looked at it in wonder, but Mulder grabbed her fiercely again.

'SCULLY COME ON! THERE'S NO TIME!' He shouted, and she looked back in panic and to her horror, she saw the alien rebel moving from the ground, the shots in his back seeping with a strange liquid and he was pushing himself up slowly, and getting to his feet.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

OOOH dear, big war. Will they capture a rebel?

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mulder pulled Scully around the corner and they dodged more fire that flew dangerously near them. Scully suddenly felt her pain hit her and she nearly slipped over in a puddle. Mulder turned to her in surprise and concern and she looked at him with sad eyes.

'I'm ok.. I'm ok.. its just my feet.' She said, grimacing in pain. Mulder looked around them in panic.

'You ok?' He asked.

'I'll be fine, come on.' Scully said nodding, and she grabbed Mulder again and started running. Mulder pulled back though, unsure of her, but she pulled him along. 'Come on!' She said loudly, and he started to run again with her. Suddenly there was a huge horrific cry which sounded alien. Mulder turned in shock and looked to the direction of the noise, dread filling his chest. Scully also turned and there to the right of them, in the middle of the park, some of the soldiers had thrown the huge net over a rebel and it was struggling to break free. Mulder ran towards it quickly, narrowly missing a bullet. Scully felt her heart rise to her throat as she saw the bullet, but feeling intreged herself, she ran after Mulder.

'SHOOT IT!' Mulder bellowed across the park and the soldiers turned to him in surprise but it was too late, the alein rebel was jumping again and the nets flew into the air and a solider, who had just looked at Mulder in surprise went flying up in the air then fell on his back with a horrible 'crack'. Scully grimaced as she imagined his bones cracking.

'Mulder!' Scully cried out, but Mulder couldn't hear her. She turned to her left just in time to see a bullet flying close to her and she spun around and flipped over and sheltered behind another army truck. In this moment of near safety, Scully pulled the syringe out of her pocket and stared at it in wonder. What the hell was inside this thing? She studied it and then saw a tiny drop of liquid still in the bottom. Feeling her excitement filling her, she put it back in her pocket safely, desperate to study it as soon as she got back. Flinching as another alien rebel neared her, Scully took a quick glance back at Mulder but she couldn't see him through all the commotion. She slipped under the truck quickly and found herself sliding along thick mud.

'SHOOT IT!' Mulder cried again, lifting his gun to the rebel. He shot it over and over again, until it finally fell to the ground with a thud. The soldiers nodded and started to shoot it with their machine guns. The rebel staggered to get up but didn't suceed as more bullets hit it. Mulder ran over to the fallen net and picked it up quickly. 'SOMEBODY GIVE ME A HAND HERE!' Mulder cried over the gunfire, and another solider grabbed the other end and between them they threw the net over the rebel. Mulder looked around him and saw the other alien rebels start to back away. He frowned in confusion. Why were they leaving? Mulder felt his heart racing and scanned the area. What was the reason?

'Mr Mulder Sir, we've but the alien rebel in the back of the truck, lets get out of here!' One of the soliders said to him quickly and Mulder turned around in surprise. He scanned the area and saw that the net and the alien had gone. He felt excitement and fear prickling inside of him.

'Ok get it to the White House now, I just need to find my wife!' Mulder shouted over the heavy rain, and the solider nodded and saluted him, then ran towards the truck.

'Scully!' Mulder cried out as he scanned the area. The aliens were running over the park, running away. 'SCULLY!'

'Mulder!' Scully cried out from his right and he saw her staggering towards him, nearly slipping in the puddles and mud. She looked so helpless and she nearly fell as she neared him. Mulder reached out for her and grabbed her into his strong arms. Scully breathed heavily and looked up at him in confusion.

'Are you ok?' Mulder asked, and Scully shook her head weakly.

'My feet Mulder..' She said in a small voice, and Mulder nodded and scooped her into his arms. Taking one last look around, Mulder pulled Scully close to him then ran towards the last remaining army truck as one great crash of thunder filled the skies. As he ran over the mud, he nearly fell over a fallen soldier who was lying face down on the ground. Mulder swallowed heavily and felt sadness fill him. The war had started.

X x x x x x x x x

Mulder crashed into the White House holding Scully and he scanned the area desperately. People were running around, packing their things and looking frantic. Mulder ran through the once more busy hallways and saw Doggett and Reyes in the corner looking hopeless. They caught sight of Mulder and Scully and ran to them with worried eyes.

'Are you ok?' Doggett asked as they got near. Reyes looked at Scully worriedly.

'She's ok, its just her feet again.' Mulder said, and looked down at Scully who was now lying with her eyes closed. Suddenly the President crashed into the busy hallway and made his way to Mulder quickly.

'Agent Mulder, we've got to leave now.' The President said.

'But Sir..'

'You're all coming with me, we're going to the bunker, my safe house. Come on!' The President said quickly and then Mulder looked and realised that everyone whom the President relied on was walking along behind him. The other workers were evidently now packing to go home and see their loved ones. Mulder took a deep breath.

'Where are we going?' Mulder asked.

'That's secret, lets just move, now.' The President said, looking down at Scully. 'Is she ok?'

'She's going to be fine.' Mulder said strongly, though he wasn't sure himself. 'Mr President Sir, we need to take the captured rebel with us. We need to study it.' Mulder said. The President looked at him with confused eyes for a moment.

'Fine.' He said after a moment, regrettably. 'I'll get it transported with the troops.' He said, then turned and walked along the corridors, the rest of his entourage following. Doggett and Reyes looked at Mulder expectantly.

'So.. what happened? We saw everything on the screens, it looked…' Reyes started.

'There's no time for that now, I'll tell you on the way.' Mulder said, with one last look around the busy halls and then turned away, feeling a horrible feeling in his stomach as if he were abandoning all these people. Without letting it hurt him too much because he knew that this was the right thing to do, he pulled Scully close to him and they made their way towards the stairs where the President had just left.

'Where's Skinner?' Doggett said suddenly, out of the blue. Mulder suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. Where was he? He had been at the park… Mulder had completely forgotten about him.

'I… I don't know.' Mulder said in surprise.

'You didn't see him?' Reyes asked in horror. Mulder felt his insides turn and he bit his lower lip. He continued to walk and not to let Reyes and Doggett see his shock and fear.

'I didn't see him. I'm sure he's fine, hes not stupid.' Mulder said, reassuring himself.

X x x x x x x x x x

**The Bunker, Three Hours Later**

Mulder held Scully's hand firmly as she slept soundly in her bed. He looked around the very advanced surroundings. This place was unbelievable, he had no idea where they were, he had some feeling that they were underground in a desert somewhere, but the journey there had been confusing there had been no way to figure out which way they had been travelling. Mulder looked down at her again as his mind ticked over. He couldn't believe that they had captured a rebel, he was scared that it would never get here, that it would awaken and be too strong against the army, but he hoped desperately that it would get here so they could study it. He knew that Scully was desperate to, and the syringe that she had found was sitting next to her now on a small table. It was like a real hospital in there. Mulder looked around himself in wonder as he saw the medical teams walking around and talking. As he had entered the bunker it had been like walking into a hidden army base under the ground, but with luxurious furnishings and extremely advanced technology. Mulder saw the seal of the President in nearly every room.

'Mulder?'

Scully was waking up, and Mulder turned back to her in surprise and brushed her hair away from her eyes. She turned to him slowly and opened her eyes wide in confusion. 'Where am I?'

'We're in the President's safe bunker Scully, and to be honest I have no idea where we are.' Mulder said softly, and stroked her cheek. Scully closed her eyes for a moment and frowned.

'How.. when..' She started in confusion.

'When we left the park, you fell unconcious. The President told us to leave as soon as we got to the White House and now here we are.' He said gently and with a small smile. His heart soared as she turned to him, her beautiful blue eyes widening and meeting his.

'How long have I been…'

'About three hours.' Mulder said quickly, 'Your wound was infected Scully, and you shouldn't have been on your feet at all, let alone fighting.' Mulder said with a small laugh. Scully managed a little smile too. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine. I feel fine.' Scully said in a relieved voice. Mulder nodded. 'I don't feel any pain anymore. Are there.. doctors here?' She asked in confusion, looking around.

'Doctors, scientists, soldiers… you name it!' Mulder said. Scully's eyes widened in wonder.

'Wow. I never knew this place exsisted.' She said breathlessly and Mulder smiled at her as she looked around like a young child in a toy store. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She looked back at him and smiled sleepily, but then frowned as if she had remembered something.

'Mulder… that alien rebel that you shot… it was a soldier that had been killed and then he just… changed.' Scully said in a confused voice. Mulder frowned in thought.

'Changed?'

'Mulder, I think that whatever is in that syringe can change humans into the rebels. It's their weapon, they can change us into one of them Mulder.' She said quickly, her eyes glistening with frightened tears. Mulder sighed heavily and felt dread filling his stomach.

'Well, we'll sort it out soon.' He said, not sure himself now. Mulder frowned, his head started to ache.

'Mulder, you must be exhausted.' She said. Mulder felt the words surprise him, he hadn't even thought about it. But she was right, as soon as he thought about it he felt him body close down.

'I… I'm ok..' He said, but Scully shook her head. She sat upright, obviously feeling fine and put a hand to his arm.

'No, no you're not. Come on, I'm fine. Get some rest Mulder, you need it.' She said gently, and slowly swung her legs round and pushed herself out from under her covers. Just as she was doing this, a doctor came in and rushed to her.

'Miss Scully, please, you have to rest.'

'No I'm fine. I feel absolutely fine.' Scully insisted, and the doctor looked at her and Mulder in suspicion.

'Are you sure?' He asked, looking at the machines and charts all around her.

'I'm a medical doctor, I know when I'm ok.' She said in a slightly patronising voice, and the doctor turned and nodded, admitting defeat. She slowly rose to her feet and smiled to herself, feeling the floor with no pain. Mulder stood up with her but she forced him back into his seat.

'Mulder, get some sleep.' She said gently, but Mulder shook his head. Scully frowned in concern as she looked at his face, properly this time, and she saw that he looked different, like he was losing colour. Scully felt concern swoop over her as she looked at his limp body. 'Mulder, you can hardly keep your eyes open!' She said with worry, and Mulder sighed heavily.

'Scully…' He started, but then couldn't argue with her anymore, as he felt his body surrender to him and he felt himself rooted to the chair. Scully put her arms around him firmly and ran a hand over his hair. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the forehead.

'Mulder, please. Get some rest.' She said, and then felt his forehead. She nearly gasped in shock as she felt his temperature. 'Oh Mulder, you're burning up. Come on.' She said, and pulled him up and onto the bed with all her strength. She pulled off his leather jacket, which she was sure he had been wearing ever since they left their house, and then his t-shirt which she lifted over his head slowly. Mulder slumped over and looked at her with sleepy eyes, his bare chest rising and falling heavily. She reached down and undid his belt then slipped off his shoes and socks then his jeans.

Scully sat on the side of the bed next to him and saw his expression. He looked tired and weary but also something in his eyes wanted him to keep going. 'Thank you for looking after me, now its my turn to look after you.' She said, and as she said the words Mulder knew that she was right. He had completely neglected himself in the past 48 hours, not getting any food or sleep and trying to look after Dana. Scully put a hand to his cheek and kissed him on the lips softly and ran a hand over his shoulders. Mulder smiled weakly.

'Now Scully… I don't think this is the best time for…' Mulder started with a smirk, and Scully playfully hit him on the shoulder and laughed herself, blushing slightly as she saw the doctor quietly standing in the corner. She straightened her clothes and lay Mulder down and put the covers over him. Scully moved away from the bed, but Mulder took hold of her arm pulling her back and she looked back in concern.

'What's wrong?' Scully asked quietly. Mulder looked at her seriously.

'I love you Scully.' He said in a firm voice, and Scully felt a smile escape her lips. She sighed a happy sigh and squeezed his hand.

'I love you too. Now go to sleep.'

As he closed his eyes and fell into an almost immediate sleep, Scully walked over to the doctor.

'He hasn't eaten or slept at all for 48 hours, please keep him under surveillance. I think he may need some fluids to get him back on track, he needs to be strong and alert, a lot of people are counting on him…' She started, and then looked back at him lovingly, but she felt a realisation hit her as her eye caught the syringe on the table beside the bed. She sighed heavily and completed the sentence in a quiet voice, '… and me.'

X x x x x x x x

**Hope u like it, please review!**

**Mulder getting horny as Scully undresses him.. tee hee!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Scully walked up the stairs and passed Tim, who she smiled at forcefully. The corridors were a lot more hushed than they had been at the White House. She didn't even want to think what the state of that would be.

Scully felt a dreaded feeling in her stomach, she had been back in Washington, and then she had seen it ruined, destroyed right in front of her eyes. All those poor people, fleeing desperately, trying to get away… would they survive? But then her thoughts suddenly changed direction and for the first time that day, she thought of her family.

Scully suddenly lurched forward in shock and let out a sob. She fell nearly to the floor onto her knees and crumbled. Someone walking past her stopped in surprise and knelt down to help her, but Scully was already sobbing heavily. Her heart felt like it was breaking, her family, her Mother was still there in Washington, and she hadn't even thought about her before now, she hadn't even realised what danger she was in. Scully felt her chest rage heavily as the sobs escaped her. She buried her face in her hands and felt faint.

'Are you all right?' The lady who had bent down to help her was asking frantically, but Scully didn't answer. 'Please, please calm down it's all right!' The woman said uneasily. Scully sobbed heavily, uncontrollably. The guilt inside her was almost destroying her mind. Angrily she raised a hand to her hair and pulled it, trying to cut out the surroundings around her.

'Stop it! Stop it you'll hurt yourself!' The lady said, pulling Scully's hands away from her. 'What's wrong?' The lady asked, more people were now filling the halls and looking at Scully suspiciously. Tim, who was now further down the hall turned in surprise at the commotion and made his way back, uncertain of what was going on. He frowned in confusion and then saw Scully on the ground, distraught. He moved in and knelt down beside her.

'I don't know whats wrong with her she just fell to the ground and she won't stop crying!' The lady exclaimed as Tim neared her. Tim nodded and silenced her gently.

'Miss Scully… it's Tim. What's wrong.' He said gently, and Scully shook her head and continued to cry. She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces, she hadn't thought of her mother, and she was now in trouble or dead, she was sure of it. She could feel in it her chest.

'Come on, lets get up and sit down…' Tim started, trying to pull her up but Scully shook her head.

'No.' She choked between sobs, and Tim frowned in confusion.

'What's wrong. Do you want to see the President?' He asked. Scully slowly lowered her hands from her face and Tim saw her tear striken face and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the sight of her.

'My… my mother…' She sobbed. 'Mom… Mom…' She cried desperately and closed her eyes, wishing that the world would swallow her whole.

'Your mother?' Tim asked, his mind trying to figure out her sadness. 'She's… she's in Washington isn't she.' He said finally, realising immediately. Scully nodded and sobbed heavily again. Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Come on, lets go see the President.' Tim said, and Scully let herself be pulled to her feet by him and then they made their way to the office. The lady who had helped her turned to watch them go. A small man next to her spoke.

'Isn't that one of the FBI agents that is here to help us?' The small man said, his eyes widening behind his glasses. The lady frowned in thought.

'Scully… Agent Scully. Yes, I think it is.' She said, and people started to get back to their normal tasks. She watched as Scully walked through the doors with Tim. 'Poor girl.' She said in a small voice, then turned away.

X x x x x x x x x x

He had been driving for nearly six hours now, and was finally nearing Washington. The traffic on the roads was horrific, he had been desperately trying to get through hours of traffic trying to get out of the city. He knew that this was it, something had happened. As he neared the city, his heart dropped. Mr Basford looked on the capital city and felt hot tears sting his eyes as he saw the wreckage. The White House, which was usually so visible, was now apparently on fire, the smoke billowing out of it dangerously, and to its left, about 400 metres away, stood a huge spaceship, embedded in the ground. Mr Basford nearly swerved the car to the left in shock but managed to keep his cool. He looked in shock at the scene in front of him, he couldn't believe it. He was too late. Was the President still there? He was sure that he would have been transported by now.

Suddenly he realised that there was no one around on the roads. He was the only car going into the city. Mr Basford swallowed hard and put on the brakes slowly. He slowed the car and then it finally stopped in the middle of the deserted highway. Taking deep, slow breaths, he weighed his options. He could go in, risk death and try to alert the President, but he was almost one hundred percent sure that he would have been taken to saftey by now. Mr Basford sighed heavily and raised his hands to his face. He stayed like that for a moment in sadness and hopelessness. He was too late.

After a few minutes he looked across in the passenger seat to see the computer disk. He sighed heavily and wiped a tear away from his eye. Looking back at the wrecked city, he decided to leave it and find another way to reach the President. He turned the car around, and headed back along the same road, not bothering to change sides. Why should he. There was no one around.

X x x x x x x x x x

Scully stood in front of the President, her tear stained cheeks glistening in the light. The office was huge, and the huge Presidential seal was emblazoned on the desk. Computers and screens scanned all around the room. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. She stood silent, as if she were a dead woman and stared into nothing in front of her. The President moved towards her with concern.

'Dana?' He asked, using her first name for the first time. Scully didn't flinch. 'Dana please, are you… all right?' He asked uncertainly. Scully stood still and silent. 'I hear your mother lives in Washington, am I right?' He asked. Again, Scully didn't move an inch. He sighed heavily and felt sadness fill him. 'If you give me her name and her address, I can try and see if she's still alive.' The President said firmly, and for the first time he thought he saw the smallest movement of Scully's eyes. 'It's the least I can do seeing as you and Mr Mulder have risked your lives to save the people.' He said gratefully. Scully blinked. 'Let me help you, let me put your mind at ease.'

'She's dead.' Scully said in a low voice, so unlike her own. The President was taken aback.

'You don't know that.'

'I do.' She said in a whisper, and stood still. The President swallowed nervously.

'You can't give up hope.' He said, and a deathly silence filled the room. Scully slowly closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. She opened them again and looked at the President. Her glare was so threatening and sad that the President felt nervous.

'I abandoned her.' She said quietly. 'She thinks I'm dead, and now… I forgot about her.' She said in a heartbreaking tone. The President frowned with concern.

'You had a lot on your mind, really, I should have asked you in the beginning.' He said.

'Please.' Scully said quickly, and the President froze. 'Find out for me. Find out if she's dead.' She said desperately, and then Scully choked back a sob which erupted from her chest uncontrollably. She put a hand to her mouth, and the President nodded understandly. She quickly made herself leave the room and closed the door behind her in embarassment and shame. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and wiped away her tears frustratingly. She realised that she was shaking. Scully cursed herself for being so stupid and thoughtless and then when she finally got herself together, she tried to push herself away from the door, but it was hard to keep moving, to keep breathing. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder made her cry out in shock. She spun around to face a scientist who was looking at her with concerned eyes.

'I er.. I'm sorry. Miss Scully? We have the lab ready now.' He said uncertainly, as if he had just interrupted Scully from a very serious act. Scully felt her mind crash into the present and the duty she had to perform, and she took a deep breath, staightened her clothes and using all the strength she could muster, she bravely nodded and followed the scientist towards the labs.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Margaret Scully dashed away from the window in fright. She had heard a huge crash from down the street. She ran towards the bedroom and closed her suitcase, her hands were trembling. The horrific stories she had heard and seen on the news were unbelievable, and now she had to evacuate. She didn't live in the city, but on the outskirts, but she knew that she would soon be in danger. She looked over at a photograph that stood on the mantlepiece of her baby, her little Dana. Margaret stifled an emotional smile at the sight of her daughter and felt strength fill her. She was always so brave, just looking at a photo of her gave her more courage. Margaret had already called Bill, he had told her that he was getting ready to fight, he had enlisted into the navy, just like his father and now he was being called to fight whatever these things were. She had tearfully begging him not to, not wanting to outlive all her children, but Bill had told her that it was the right thing to do, and inside she knew that.

Margaret heard another crash and a scream from down the street. Her heart pounded loudly, she needed to get to safety. The army were roaming the street, but she had seen them being killed right in front of her eyes and knew that it was only a matter of time…

Margaret's heart leaped as there was a louder crash nearer her door and the sound of gunfire. She gasped and snapped the suitcase closed. Grabbing it and making her way to the back door, and scanned her brain for solutions. And then it hit her, where was she supposed to go? Was everywhere the same as Washington? She ran towards the kitchen and caught sight of a burning house just across the street out of the window. She felt her heart break as she realised it was her dear neighbour Miss Hartwell's house. She just prayed that she had got out in time and was now leaving. Margaret, still trembling reached for the radio and grabbed it. She ran back to the safety of her bedroom where the windows were locked and the lights were off. She switched on the radio and scanned for news, may be of somewhere to go to, to escape to, but the channels were scrambled. Finally, she turned into a news alert.

_The citizens of Miami, Washington, New York, Chicago, Boston and now San Francisco have been ordered by the President to evacuate immediately. I repeat you have to evacuate immediately. The army are searching houses and if they find you you will be evacuated immediately. This situation is incredibly dangerous. Safe houses and refuges are being made as we speak and are approximately twenty or thirty miles out of the cities, make your way to relatives that are away from these cities of safe houses. Meanwhile in other countries, the situation is basically the same. Great Britain have just encountered a spaceship in the River Thames in London, Germany have now been alerted by the President after a sighting in the sky by a certain young man who was looking for UFOS. That's right everyone, UFOS. The current situation is red alert so…' _

Margaret turned the radio off quickly, feeling sadness and desperation filling her. It was getting worse, and now other countries as well? She turned in fear as another crash happened from down the street. She swallowed nervously and took deep breaths. She had to go, now.

She picked up the suitcase and ran to the back door again, the radio under her arm, but just as she was about to pull the handle down, she jumped in shock and dropped her radio and suitcase as a horrific crash erupted from the kitchen as the front door was knocked down. Margaret screamed and ran into the bedroom desperately, scrambling for somewhere to hide. Torch lights flooded into the house and scanned around. She felt sick with fear. Crouching down beside her bed she waited, and listened to the horrific sound of feet crunching over the debris and making their way towards her. She closed her eyes and tried to pray.

'Mrs Margaret Scully?' A loud voice cried. She felt her heart skip a beat and hot tears swam in her eyes. 'Mrs Margaret Scully! It's all right, we're now going to hurt you!' The voice shouted, it sounded official like an army officer. Margaret didn't trust it however, and stayed hidden. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking in fear.

'Mrs Scully we've been sent by the President to find you!' The army officer said again, and Margaret felt her brain swim with confusion. Why was the President looking for her? Her mind tossed over from side to side to try and figure out what to do. 'Mrs Scully there is no time! Show yourself!' The voice said firmly.

Margaret closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself somewhere else, somewhere where no one was looking for her, somewhere safe…

'Mrs Scully we're not here to hurt you. It's all right. By orders of the President I order you to step out and show yourself!' The army officer shouted. There was silence in the house and she stayed hidden, terrified of what these people might do to her, terrified that they were tricking her. 'Mrs Scully we've been sent by the President to get you to safety. Your daughter is concerned for your safety.'

Margaret blinked. She must not have heard that right. Surely they didn't just say your daughter? She blinked back angry tears in frustration. How dare they trick her by using her daughter's name.

'Mrs Scully, your daughter Dana Scully had asked for you to be taken to safety.' The army officer called out, and Margaret gasped in shock as she heard the words again. She felt the words hit her slowly, and she felt like all the air was escaping her lungs, she felt confused and terrified, but desperate to find out more. Without thinking, she felt herself speaking.

'Please! What do you mean!' She exclaimed desperately. But she regretted it instantly as the officers came running towards the sound of her voice. Margaret cried out in fear and tried to scramble under the bed, but it was too late. She found herself staring in the face of a huge gun that was tilted towards her. She shook in terror and was blinded by the torch light in her face.

'It's Ok! Lower your weapons!' The army officer who had been speaking to her said to the others and they lowered their guns. Margaret looked at them in disbelief. The army officer bent down to her level and stretched out his hand to her.

'Please Mrs Scully, we need to get you to safety, there isn't any time.' He said in a softer voice this time, and Margaret suddenly felt relief filling over her. They were here to help. She slowly got to her feet as the army officer pulled her up and then they rushed her out of the house. She ran to keep up in confusion, her house and the surroundings rushing past her in all the commotion. But there was still one question she was dying to hear the answer to.

'Please! What did you mean about my daughter!' She shouted, but no one answered. 'Is it Dana? Please! What's happened! Is this about my daughter?' She was frantically asking.

Margaret was quickly taken out of the house and before she could speak again, she was rushed off her feet and put into a car and had the door slammed behind her.

**Scully's mummy! Aaaaaaaaaaw!  
Please tell me if I got her name wrong, cause I have a feeling I might have.. lol. **

**Please keep reviewing I really appreciate your support!**

**Nearly forgot about Mr Basford did ya? Well well well!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dana Scully held her head in her hands and sighed heavily, her heart breaking with every movement she made. She lowered her hands slowly and looked down at the floor blankly, it looked cold and harsh to her, and she imagined herself falling onto it, hitting it hard and then falling away from this world, out of the misery and guilt that consumed her at that moment…

'Scully?'

Dana jumped and looked up to see Mulder looking down at her frowning in concern and confusion. Scully felt her heart soar and she jumped to her feet and supressed a sob as she hugged him tightly. Mulder frowned in confusion and held her firmly.

'Hey.. what's the matter?' He said softly. Scully didn't answer, she wanted to hold him forever, never to let go, but she felt guilty being able to have someone to love her as much as he did, did she really deserve him after what she'd done?

'Are… are you ok?' She asked finally, brushing the tears away from her eyes with embarassment. She lifted her head to look at him and Mulder saw the sadness in her eyes. He shook his head, frustrated that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

'Dana, talk to me.' He said gently, but she ignored him and Mulder saw her bottom lip quiver as she made a face so familiar to him that she was upset but she was desperately trying to disguise it from him.

'Did you sleep well? How long has it been?' She asked, looking at her watch blindly. She looked fazed and confused. Mulder held her shoulders firmly.

'Four hours. Now tell me what's happened since I was gone.' Mulder said, and Scully looked stunned.

'Four… hours?' She asked in a daze. What had she been doing all this time?

'Scully…' He started, and just as she was about to tell him what was wrong, Mulder was interrupted from his concern by a firm voice behind him.

'Mr Mulder, the President would like to see you right away.' A solider said from behind him. Mulder turned to him awkwardly and then turned back to Scully but she was gone. He saw her walking towards the other end of the corridor and meeting the other scientists. Mulder felt his heart race in his chest. He hadn't even asked her what they'd found yet. Mulder was about to run after her when the soldier turned and faced him. Mulder sighed heavily and nodded, turning away from Scully and towards the office.

X x x x x x x

Scully greeted the other scientist who had been doing the research with her. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to focus, nothing had really been found yet, the alien was still getting prepared for examination.

'Doctor Scully, we're ready to do an examination now.' The scientist asked. Scully nodded and tried to give him a confident look.

'All right.' She said firmly, and they entered the examination room. It was huge, white and full of high technology, more than Scully had ever seen before. Suddenly she felt a lot better, she nearly smiled. It was like a kid in a candy shop, every machine and resource she could have ever used was there, and she realised how serious this really was. She was going to make a huge discovery.

'We've heavily sedated it to keep it under control, we were told by the President that it was all under your orders whether we keep it alive or not. Also, you are in charge of the examination Doctor Scully.' The scientist said, and moved to the side to show many more scientists, waiting for her in long white coats and safety goggles. They stood in a group and looked at Scully like she was their teacher, and she felt a flip in her stomach. She suddenly felt very nervous, she knew she was good but.. was she really good enough to do this?

'I… I'm not sure I…' She started, but a scientist had already moved towards her and butted in.

'You've had experience with this, more than any of us. In fact…' He started, his young face blushing slightly, 'some of us have heard of your work on the X-Files in the FBI and what you discovered, when you… died…' He said awkwardly, 'you became quite a famous scientist Dr Scully.' He said, and then moved back a little and smiled. Scully stared at them, amazed with wide eyes.

'Really?' Scully said in a surprised and amused way. She couldn't believe this.

'Please Doctor Scully, it's all yours.' The scientist that had led her there said, and showed her the alien rebel body, lying on the table behind them. The scientists moved away as Scully stepped towards it slowly, her eyes wide with wonder and amazement at it. As she got nearer she realised that it was in a glass room and tied down firmly, the gun shot wounds it had sustained in the park were now covered and seemed to be healing extremely well considering, and its chest was moving up and down slowly, but very strongly. Scully felt a chill run down her spine as she realised how dangerous this thing was in front of her.

'It might be better… if we find a way of killing it.' Scully said slowly, and the scientists were silent for a moment. 'But this has got to be very careful and steady work, any one wrong move and we could be in grave danger.' Scully said seriously, and the scientists murmured an agreement. She looked around at them and felt her confidence growing inside of her slowly, but she was also intimidated… could she really lead this? She nodded to herself and picked up her lab coat. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she put on the saftey goggles then gestured for the scientists to follow them as they made their way into the glass chamber.

X x x x x x x x x x

Mulder looked at the President with firm eyes. He was sure that he was thinking what he was thinking, he could tell by the way he looked at him. The President sighed and turned his pen around in his fingers.

'They won't stop until they've killed us all.' Mulder said in a low voice. The room was full of an icy and bitter atmosphere.

'And you say that you believe they can… remake themselves?'

'I believe that the weapon they carry, the one that Scully has now and is going to examine is a virus that turns human beings into alien rebels. I've seen this kind of thing before, Scully was actually infected with something similar, but they've advanced it, it can happen in a few minutes.' Mulder said. The President looked shocked.

'Miss Scully has been infected with this?'

'That's not the point..' Mulder said, sighing, annoyed with himself for bringing it up. 'The point is that we have to stop it, we need to find a vaccine, I believe that one exists because one existed before.' Mulder said. The President frowned.

'Miss Scully needs to find a way of killing these things… all of our forces haven't worked.'

'She's working on it.' Mulder said, and felt his heart soar for Scully. He was so proud of her. The President sighed and seemed to change mood.

'Well as you're here there's something I'd like you to tell Miss Scully.' The President said in a very different tone. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'Yes?'

'She asked for her mother to be looked for in Washington. I sent the troops to her home address and they found her.' The President said with a small smile, and suddenly everything made sense to Mulder. 'She was very distressed before, I'm sure she'll be very relieved to hear that her mother is alive and that she is on her way here.' The President said. Mulder opened his mouth wide in shock and was unsure of what to say. He felt overwhelming concern for Scully. That was why she was upset earlier. He nodded silently and got out of his chair and made his way to the door.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Scully brought out the syringe and put the remaining liquid in it under the microscope. She pulled her safety goggles off and sighed heavily, the scientists were still working on the alien rebel, doing tests. She ran a hand through her hair and pushed the loose parts of her pony tail away from her face. Suddenly she turned to the sound of the door opening and she saw Mulder walking into the laboratory. She felt her heart lift a little at the sight of him, and he walked over to her quickly and confidently.

'Hey.' Scully said as he reached her, and Mulder put a hand on her shoulder lightly. She felt her stomach race at his touch.

'What have you found?' Mulder asked, Scully looked down at the microscope.

'Well we're just doing some tests, it'll take some time to get some results. This is what was left in the syringe and I'm just going to test it to see what it does.' Scully said, and Mulder watched her with interest and fascination. He could almost see her mind ticking over. Mulder smiled at her intelligence.

'Mulder, this must be similar to what was in that bee that stung me.' Scully said in a wavering voice. The memory of that was still not pleasant to her, even though it was a very mixed up memory. Mulder nodded slowly, remembering the moment when they had nearly….

'Mulder..' Scully said suddenly, breaking his thoughts. Mulder turned to look at her in surprise and realised that she looked like she was about to cry. Mulder frowned in concern. 'My Mom… my… my Mom… I forgot about her Mulder.' She said, breaking down in tears. Mulder sighed heavily and moved towards her in his chair then pulled his arms around her shoulders. Scully crumbled in his touch. Mulder shook his head and thought about how he was going to tell her.

'I know.' Mulder said quietly, and Scully suddenly looked up at her in shock. She brushed a tear away from her eyes. 'The President told me what you asked for. He also told me honey… that…' Mulder started, but found it difficult to carry on. Scully was looking at him with a desperate expression. He found himself smiling a little. 'He told me that they found her and that she's being brought here.' Mulder said happily, and Scully's face changed dramatically and she looked shocked. She almost cried out in happiness and threw her arms around him tightly, and she cried into his shoulder with tears of relief.

'Oh thank god.. thank god..' Scully gushed and Mulder closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, holding her tight and enjoying her body being near his.

'Margaret's ok Scully. She's ok.' He said gently, knowing that these words had more meaning at that moment than they would have had if they hadn't left for five years. He had always known that Scully had been anxious about her family since they had been away.

'I can't believe she's coming here.' Scully said, pulling away from him and smiling now. Mulder put a hand to her beautiful cheek and brushed the last tear away.

'I can't wait to see her.' Mulder said softly, and Scully nodded, smiling happily.

X x x x x x x x x x

**OOOH yay, sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've been sooo busy.**

**One big question that I have just realised… where's Skinner???**

**Hope you're still liking it, I promise to update more often again now.**

**Please review!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Skinner swerved to the right violently and missed yet another alien attack from the side. He looked down at his arms as he steered madly across the road and saw the shard of glass in his arm and the blood that was spilling from it dangerously. Skinner felt faint and weak, but staying in the car was the only hope he had at this time. He had been followed from Washington, and now the true horror of this war was starting, the rebels were moving out of the cities and into the surrounding towns. Skinner had seen people running around and screaming, and some houses had been set alight. He was sweating with fear as another alien rebel landed on the top of his car. Skinner cried out in shock and swerved over to the left to try and knock it off but it stayed on the top. As he turned the corner he saw a young girl run out in front of his car and screaming to him. Skinner felt sick, he couldn't stop, not now, not if he wanted to live.. it was every man for himself now..

As Skinner sadly swerved away from her, in his rearview mirror he saw the horror of an alien rebel grab her by the shoulders then start to rip her body apart…

Skinner closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, but as he opened them again he saw another alien rebel running towards the car now. Skinner cried out in fear and slammed on the brakes. The car came to a dangerous halt and he found himself sitting in silence, only his heavy breathing could be heard. A distant scream brought him back to reality and he saw the alien running towards him. Skinner had no choice, he had to get out.

With a cry of pain he pushed open the smashed door and clambered out of the car. Skinner's arm hung loosely at his side. But he couldn't give up now, not after all he'd been through in his life.. not now..

His thoughts turned back to his days in the army as he looked around and saw the killing and destruction. The alien was nearing him, and just as he was about to turn and run, the one that was still on top of his car had just stirred. Skinner bared his teeth and angrily ran towards the nearest sign of shelter. He saw a young mother and her child come running towards him screaming for help. Skinner felt his heart call out for her and decided to do something. He beckoned to her to come near him and she ran up to him desperately.

'Come with me! It's ok!' He called out over the noise, and the little child was crying loudly. Skinner frowned in concern and thought as he racked his brain to find somewhere to hide safely. They ran inside a deserted house and slammed the door shut. Skinner grabbed the nearest chair he could find and pushed it up against it and then found a chest of drawers and did the same. When he was sure that they were safe for the time being, he ran towards the bedroom where the mother and child were hiding. They were sitting on the floor cowering behind the bed, the terror in their eyes was unbelievable. Skinner felt for the first time how terrifying this must be to civilians, he was afraid, but he couldn't imagine what it must be like for them not knowing what was going on at all. The mother was trying to calm the little girl down but she was still crying and holding onto her mother for dead life. Skinner felt so upset that he nearly cried, but he didn't dare show them his sign of weakness.

He grunted in pain as his arm reminded him after his heroic antics that it was injured. He sighed heavily and went into the wardrobe in the bed room to try and find something to wrap his wound up in.

'What are they?' The mother asked suddenly in a whimpering voice. Skinner didn't answer, he was still trying to find his bandage.

'Please… can you help us?' She asked weakly. Skinner found an old white shirt and he wrapped it around his arm tightly. 'What.. what's your name?'

'Walter Skinner.' Skinner said in a quiet and low voice as he wrapped his arm. 'I'm an FBI agent, so I'll try and keep us as safe as possible.' He said, and turned to them again. The mother was looking at him with wonder now and Skinner at that moment realised how beautiful she was. He saw that she wasn't actually that young now he looked at her, she was just a very beautiful looking lady. Skinner swallowed a little, as he saw her soft and shiny chocolate coloured hair shine as a distant light hit it. The little child was silent now, her eyes swelled up into huge circles of white as she listened to Skinner with wonder.

'An FBI agent?' The woman asked curiously. Skinner didn't reply for a moment. 'You're injured, do you need some help?'

'I'm ok, I just need to tighten up my wound.' He said through clenched teeth as he tied it.

'Do you know what's going on?' She asked in a small voice. Skinner didn't know if he had the heart or strength to tell her.

'I do, they're aliens.' He said slowly, and the woman didn't flinch.

'Really?'

'Yes.' He said quickly, surprised that she wasn't throwing back the crazy eyes at him. Skinner glanced down at her hand, that he noticed was ringless. He looked back at the little girl.

'What's her name?'

'Sarah.' She said with a small smile, and hugged her daughter tightly. 'Poor daring, she's terrified.' She said softly, and Skinner felt his heart call out for them. 'My name's Lucille by the way, Lucille Henley.' She said. Skinner nodded.

'It's nice to meet you Lucille.' He said, smiling a little now. He suddenly thought back to his ex wife, and how their relationship had been on and off for a while, and he remembered when they had broken up soon after Mulder and Scully had gone, his world really had turned upside down since then, and he had grown more and more lonely, but this woman made him feel happy again. Skinner laughed at himself a little, how ridiculous this was.

'So.. aliens?' She asked again.

'They've come to take over the world.' Skinner said, and this time she did laugh a little.

'I'm sorry, it just sounds like it's from a movie.'

'I know… but it's true. And we need to stay sheltered and hidden… it's only a matter of time…' Skinner said, but then broke off. Lucille nodded silently and looked down at her daughter who was now leaning against her and dozing.

'We'll stay together, it looks like we've found the right man to be with at this moment.' Lucille said with a small smile, and Skinner felt affection for her rise in his stomach at her compliment.

X x x x x x x x x x

Mulder watched as Scully examined the body of the alien rebel. Although it was securely tied down and heavily injured and sedated, Mulder was still worried for her safety, and the bunkers safety. This thing had superhuman strength, and he wondered if a few ropes would really tie it down properly. Whatever anyone said, he was going to stay near Scully when she was near it.

Scully spoke into the microphone listing all of the rebel's features. She saw its chest rising and falling slowly and was wondering what on earth it was breathing, unless it was just a ploy to make the humans believe that it was actually human.

'I don't understand, it has no means of taking in air. It also has no eyes, so how can it see?'

'I think that we should do an autopsy on it while it's in this state, we need to get inside it Dr Scully.' A young scientist suggested.

'No, I don't want to kill it. We need to see what it was withstand and what it can't take.' She said, though the interest inside her to get inside this thing and have a look around was very appealing. Scully moved towards its chest and arms and spoke into the microphone more.

'It's hands and arms are very like a human's, its disguise is very particular. The body shows no chest hairs, no hairs on the skin, this is one thing that is different from us, presumably because the subject cannot produce skin because the skin it is wearing is not actually living…' She said, lifting up the hand and looking at it closely through her goggles. Scully frowned in thought as she examined it closely. 'Subject has no fingernails or specific…' She started, but then was thrown off as suddenly the hand she was holding moved and grabbed her around the neck. Scully screamed in shock as the hand neared her and then she felt the hand gripping around her neck tightly causing her breathing to stop. Scully tried to call out but it didn't work, and the pain around her neck was unbelievable. This thing was still full of strength.

Upheaval in the glass chamber erupted and the scientists ran towards Scully and tried to pull the arm off her desperately, but the hold was too strong. Scully felt hot tears roll down her cheek as the air to her body was being cut off. She struggled helplessly, and great fear was rising in her chest. Her vision started to sway. Suddenly, the alien rebel's head turned to face her. Scully stared at it in shock with wide eyes.

'Are… you… Dana.. Scully…' The alien rebel rasped, the sound sending a chill through her spine as she had remembered it before. Scully rasped a shout from her now crushing throat. She felt faint. 'Are.. you… Dana Scully..' It asked again. The scientists were desperately trying to sedate it more.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mulder ran into the glass chamber nearly knocking over a table of medical instruments as he ran towards Scully desperately, rage filling inside of him.

'Scully!' Mulder called out in anger as he pushed through the scientists and reached her. He felt his heart skip a beat as she saw the fear and pain in her eyes, and the colour was escaping her cheeks. Mulder grabbed the arm angrily and with all his strength he started to fight the rebel off Scully.

'GET OFF HER!' He roared, and clenched the alien's hand with his hands and tried to prise its fingers off Scully. But it was extremely strong. 'GET OFF HER!' He repeated. The scientists were desperately trying to help.

'We're sedating it more! It should be letting go!' A scientist cried, but nothing was happening.

'Well it's not working is it!' Mulder shouted in frustration and sadness, as he saw the Scully was now looking faint and her eyes were closing. He felt hot tears of fear for her life sting his eyes and he finally decided what he had to do, without even giving it a moment of thought.

'Scully, I've got to shoot it!' Mulder cried out to her, and he ran towards the door and straight into a guard who was standing outside. 'GIVE ME YOUR GUN!' Mulder cried out, and the guard looked at him in suspicion. 'GIVE ME IT NOW! I NEED IT! I'M AGENT MULDER!' He said, and the guard seemed to know who he was and quickly handed the gun over to him. Mulder ran back into the glass chamber and saw that Scully was falling, her legs were failing her. The horror of the sight in front of him made him furious. He raised the gun and pointed it at the alien rebel's head. With one quick shot, he shot it firmly in the forehead, the alien rebel's body fell limp, the arm dropped and its hand's hold on Scully released and Scully's body fell like a rag doll to the floor with a crash, knocking over a table as she fell.

**Oooooh like it?**

**Please review.. Skinner's found a lady!!!!!!**

**Is Scully alive!?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Mulder felt his heart skip a beat as he stared in shock as Scully's body fell to the floor lifelessly. He cried out in emotional pain and then ran towards her as fast as he could, the doctors and scientists were moving about around her and trying to help but Mulder couldn't stand them being near her, he didn't want anyone else to touch her apart from himself. Mulder pushed them out of the way in a angry manner which he couldn't control and then looked down at Scully. He grabbed her into his arms and pulled her into a sitting position, her head hung back loosely and he felt a sob flow through his chest.

'No.. Scully..' He pleaded, trying to wake her up. He shook her gently at first, and then more violently to try and wake her and in fear that she was gone. A scientist tried to pull her off him but Mulder's hold on her was tight. He couldn't bear it.

'No!' He shouted out, and then felt himself burst into tears and he hugged Scully towards him holding her tightly and rocking her backwards and forwards slowly and desperately. His tears fell into her hair as he hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. She was gone, he was sure of it. She wasn't breathing and she wasn't moving. Her body was limp in his arms, he'd lost her, his love, his baby, his one true soulmate in the world, his everything.

But suddenly he felt her moving slightly, her chest rose. Mulder pulled back in shock and stared at Scully's beautiful and lifeless face in wonder. He put a hand on her chest gently as if to fell for life, tears flowing down his cheeks painfully. The scientists in the room were suddenly very quiet, and again, her chest rose gently. Mulder put a hand to her cheek gently and stroked back her hair. He felt the words wanting to escape his lips, but he was in such shock he wasn't sure how to say them.

'Scu.. Scully?' He spluttered desperately. 'Please wake up baby, please… please wake up…' He pleaded with sobs and stroked her cheek. 'Scully…. Dana honey..'

'I think we should lay her down.' One of the scientists said from behind Mulder, but he didn't listen properly.

'Scully… wake up darling.' Mulder asked in a whisper, and then suddenly he thought that he saw her lower lip quiver. He took deep breaths of happiness and shock and felt himself fall in love with her more and more now that she was waking up for him. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and then she started to cough and got her breath back. Mulder let her lean forward and he stroked her back gently as her lungs came back into use. The marks on her neck looked sore and painful. Mulder frowned in great concern as she slowly came back to normal and as she put her own hand on his arm and gripped it tight, he felt his heart burn for her with happiness. She slowly turned to meet his eyes and Mulder felt his heart skip a beat with overwhelming love as her sad eyes looked into his. With one quick movement she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, and to Mulder's surprise she started to cry. Mulder felt his tears fall again, now with happiness and he kissed her hair passionately and held her close to his beating heart.

'Mul.. Mulder..' She rasped and Mulder held her tight. he grabbed her up and pulled her into his arms. Scully hung onto him tightly and the scientists moved in to help and Mulder held her protectively. One put a hand on his arm.

'Let us take a look at her Mr Mulder.' One of the scientists said and Mulder nodded worriedly and slowly handed her over to them and they moved from the room with her and took her out. Mulder stared after her his heart beating with worry and concern for her. He sighed heavily feeling his tears glisten in his eyes as he missed her already. Turning back to the horrific sight in front of him, the blood and guts of the alien was spluttered all over the room and the body of it lay still, but Mulder had a horrible feeling that it wasn't yet dead.

'Agent Mulder.' One of the scientists said as they entered the room again. Mulder stared at the alien's body silently. 'What do you suggest we do with the…' He started, but didn't know how to continue. Mulder took a deep breath.

'Lock it up, keep it secure. Then study it and find out how to kill it.' He said in a low voice, then turned away quickly as security officers started to fill the room and crowded around the body. Mulder left the room and turned the corner to see Scully being checked over by the doctors. He sighed heavily with worry and love as he watched them touching her and checking she was all right, he felt the relief filling his body as he saw her force a small smile.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The President paced the room uncertainly. The warnings and the messages he had been receiving had shaken him to the core. He felt useless being in hiding and getting out of the way from the entire world, leaving them useless and alone. The President was flung out of his thought as Tim entered the room and spoke up.

'Sir, Margaret Scully is here.' Tim said in a small voice. The President frowned in confusion and tried to manage his thoughts. He lifted his head and looked at Tim who now was walking into the office properly with a pretty looking brunette woman, about the same height as Agent Scully and he face was confused and lost. She looked afraid and uncertain. The President moved towards her welcomingly.

'Mrs Scully, welcome to our headquarters.'

'Mr President.' She gushed in shock and almost bowed a little. The President felt sympathy for her.

'Are you all right?' He asked. 'Was your journey comfortable?'

'I… yes.' She asked, her eyes wide with confusion. 'But no one is telling me what has happened, I don't know why I'm here and why you chose me.. I thought I was going to die earlier and then I was whisked off by soliders and now I'm here..' She asked in a hurry, the words spilling out of her in confusion. The President raised his hands and nodded.

'It's all right Mrs Scully, will you please take a seat and I'll explain everything to you. One thing that I can tell you is that you are now completely safe, so please calm down and relax. Can we get you anything?' He asked, and motioned for her to sit down. Margaret looked shocked, but she slowly nodded and sat down silently. 'That's all Tim, please could you leave us alone for a few minutes.' The President said with a serious smile and Tim nodded and left the office quickly.

Margaret felt her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest, she felt dizzy and confused, there she was sitting in front of the President and in some place she had never heard of, and she had no idea where she was.

'I know you're confused and afraid, but please don't worry. The truth is, that we were requested by someone who is helping us to retrieve you to safety. We owe it to them to do this, after all they have done for us.' The President said. Margaret's head was still spinning.

'Who sent for me?' She asked quietly.

'Mrs Scully, I need to tell you something that will shock you.' He started, and Margaret felt her heart skip a beat again.

'What is god's name is going on?' She demanded now. The President sighed and tried to explain the best way he could.

'Mrs Scully, when your daughter disappeared five years ago, you were told that she was dead is that right?' He said slowly. Margaret felt her eyes well with tears.

'Please.. tell me what's happened. Is this about Dana?' She asked in a small voice, her voice breaking with emotion. Why was he bringing up Dana again? But before he could answer, the office door flung open and Tim came rushing in with an apologising look and in behind him Mulder crashed into the office angrily and walked right up to the President. The President stood up in shock and looked at Mulder angrily as Mulder glared at him.

'I'm sorry Sir, he just wouldn't listen to me!' Tim exclaimed. But Margaret was now standing behind Mulder in total shock. Her eyes were wide with emotion and her tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at the unbelievable sight in front of her. Slowly, Mulder realised that something was wrong and he felt eyes burning into his back. The President glared at him questioningly and Mulder opened his mouth to speak but something stopped him. Slowly he turned around to face the person who was behind him and as he saw the first glance of the woman he finally realised. He felt his heart skip a beat and a cold sweat erupted on his skin.

She looked just as she always had, except for the fact that she had been obviously pulled out of her home without warning as the coat she had on was over casual clothes. Mulder didn't know whether he felt happy or scared facing her now, but he didn't know what to say.

Margaret felt sick. She shook her head slowly in disbelief. The silence seemed to last for hours as she looked upon Fox, the one person that just reminded her of Dana more than anyone else, and there he was, not dead, not missing, he was alive and well and he was standing there tall and strong in front of her, the same as he had before. After what felt like a year, she slowly found her voice.

'Fox…' She gushed in disbeief. 'Is that really you?' She asked, a tear running down her cheek. Mulder slowly nodded.

'Yes.' He said in a whisper. 'It's so nice to see you again.' He said truthfully, and then quickly and without warning Margaret ran up to him and pulled him into a desperate embrace and burst into tears.

'Oh my god I can't believe you're here… you're alive..' She cried happily and Mulder closed his eyes tight trying to assess the situation. 'Oh my god… what happened to you.. where did you go… oh god..' She cried desperately.

'It's all right Margaret, we've got a lot of explaining to do I know that..' He started without thinking, and then he pulled away quickly. Mulder sighed heavily, angry at himself.

'We?' She asked in a whisper. 'We?' She asked again. Mulder lowered his head for a moment and then nodded.

'She's alive.' He said in a small, gentle voice and Margaret shook her head in disbelief. 'It's true… she's alive and we're both here.' He said softly. Margaret burst into tears again and grabbed onto Mulder desperately. Mulder found himself smiling a little.

After a few moments, Margaret pulled away from Mulder, her eyes sparkling with life. Mulder smiled at her, just being around her made memories of their lives come crashing back to him and he felt safe and comfortable around her.

'Take me to her.' She said firmly, and Mulder nodded.

'Tim will take you, I just need to talk to the President quickly.'

'But..' She started, but Mulder stopped her.

'I need to talk to the President now Margaret, I'm sorry. I'll be down in a moment.' He said seriously, and Margaret slowly looked around to see the President looking at her seriously and Tim standing at the door. She nodded slowly and forced a wary smile.

'All right.' She said and walked towards Tim who took her out of the office slowly. Mulder watched her leave and then felt his body release and he sighed heavily and fell into the chair behind him. He held his head in his hands and had a moment to try and get over the emotions of the day and the confusing explaining that he had to do. He shook his head with tiredness and frustration. It was all getting too much.

'Mr Mulder, would you like to tell me why you came into here unannounced?' The President said after a moment, and Mulder lowered his hands slowly and sighed.

'The alien rebel attacked Scully.' He said in a low voice.

'I'm sorry.. is she all right?' The President asked in concern.

'The longer we keep sitting around here, the worse it's going to get. We need to examine the body now and fight back.' Mulder said in frustration. The President lowered his head.

'We're doing everything we can…'

'No we're not!' Mulder said loudly. 'We need to fight back now, we're hiding, we're cowards in here dammit!' Mulder exclaimed.

'Look Agent Mulder, please just calm down.'

'You know I'm right. You're feeling it too I know it.' Mulder said pointing at the President and the President was silent for a moment, and the two men looked into each others eyes forcefully for a moment. The President sighed.

'You're right.' He said, defeated. There was a silence in the room as they tried to think of something optimistic to say.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner checked the windows and doors again just to make sure they were secure. He looked at Sarah asleep on the sofa and her mother was sitting by her watching her sleep. Skinner looked pulled back a curtain and looked outside, the scene outside was horrendous and getting worse, and he knew that they would have to move soon. The aliens would be trying to get into the house.

'Is everything all right?' Skinner turned around in shock as he saw Lucille right behind him. He smiled a little.

'Oh erm… well we'll have to move soon.' He said nodding, and she smiled a little.

'Sorry, did I scare you?'

'Oh no.' He said, and moved away from her quickly. Lucille watched him move around the room checking everything. 'You just did that.' She said.

'I have to make sure we're safe.' Skinner said. Lucille laughed a little.

'Do I make you nervous?' She asked him. Skinner froze for a moment and frowned in thought. Did she? He wasn't sure.

'Are you winding me up?' He asked her and she shrugged.

'May be.' She said with a smirk, and Skinner felt a shiver run through him. He was beautiful. Skinner sighed and tried to clear his head, he was angry with himself for feeling like this in this situation. Looking over at Sarah he frowned.

'Is she all right?'

'She's sleeping, that's a good thing.' Lucille said and Skinner nodded.

'How about you?' He asked her.

'I'm all right.'

'You seem very relaxed and confident seeing as the world is coming to an end.' Skinner said. Lucille frowned a little.

'Really?' She asked. 'I guess I've just always been a brave woman.' She said. Skinner nodded and sat down on a chair across from her. Lucille smiled at him.

'So.' He said. 'Tell me about yourself, we've got time to waste.' He said, and smiled at her. Lucille let out a small laugh.

'You don't want to know about me, I'm boring.'

'I'm sure you're not.' He said, his heart racing as she turned to look at Sarah and her hair fell away from her neck and exposed the beauty of it.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

'Dana…'

'Mom!' Scully cried out in shock as her mother stood in the door way of the room she was sitting in. Scully felt her eyes glisten with tears as she stared at her mother, standing before her alive and well. She had to blink a few times to reassure herself she was real.

'Oh my god.. Mom…' She gushed, and tears fell down her cheeks. Margaret shook her head and both women burst into happy tears as they embraced. Margaret kissed her daughter hard on the forehead and held her close to her, happiness and disbelief filling her body as she was holding her child again, her baby.

'Dana… my darling. I can't believe it.. I always knew, I knew deep down that you weren't dead! I just knew!' She exclaimed happily and Scully nodded silently, hugging her mother tight. She felt young again, like she was a child again and all she wanted to do was cuddle her mother and feel safe with her. Scully sighed heavily, emotion taking over her.

'I'm so sorry Mom.. I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry…' She said. 'I had no choice, Mulder and I had to be erased from records so that no one could find us.' She said sadly, and Margaret shook her head.

'I don't care.. I don't care about that anymore, I know you did it for a reason. You're not stupid, you're my beautiful, intelligent brave girl and… and you're here.' She said happily and brushed Scully hair away from her face. 'And.. and you're blonde!' She exclaimed with a little laugh. Scully laughed as well.

'I had to change.' She said quietly, and Margaret nodded. 'Mom, me and Mulder we're…' She started, uncertain how to tell her. Margaret frowned in confusion.

'What is it darling?' She asked. 'I saw him, he looks well. And handsome..' She said with a smile and Scully blushed a little and laughed.

'Look Mom, we got married.' Scully said with a smile. Margaret opened her eyes wide in shock.

'What!?' She exclaimed.

'I'm married Mom. I got married to Mulder!' She said happily. 'I'm so sorry you couldn't have been there.. but when this is all over and we can come out of hiding, we'll have another wedding and you can be there…' Scully started and Margaret burst into tears again. Scully smiled happily and almost laughed at her mother for being so emotional, but she couldn't help it either as tears ran down her cheeks.

'Sweetheart! I'm so happy for you.. if there was anyone else in the world… I just.. I always knew you two would end up together.' She gushed happily and kissed her daughter proudly again. 'Oh darling, I'm so proud of you. Let me see the ring!'

'I love you Mom..' Scully said through her tears and hugged her mother again desperately.

X XX X X

**Hope u like it, I need more ideas about moving  
the story forward now. Please put some forward if u have any!**

**So sorry its been so long but I have been  
without the net for like a month.**

**Next week I'm getting it sorted, so it'll be  
back to normal by then. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Mulder walked briskly towards the glass containers and watched as the scientists continued to study the now presumably 'dead' alien rebel. He couldn't hear them speaking, he wanted Scully working on it so desperately, but also knew that she wasn't up to it right now, and had important things to sort out with her Mother.

He frowned in thought as he looked at the rebel properly himself for the first time. He looked with actual admiration at the careful detail that made it look so human, apart from the face defects of course. Mulder shuddered for a moment as he remembered them bursting into their house, all those hours ago, though it didn't feel long ago at all, just when they had thought that they were going to be happy and safe… but may be it was a good thing that it happened, now may be they could go back to normal and clear their names, Scully would have her mother back…

Mulder sighed heavily and tried to push his thoughts out of his mind, desperate to think of something that could help the situation. He didn't even want to know what was happening in the world outside, he felt so cowardly just hiding, but he knew that somehow they would find a way to help. Suddenly Mulder was brought out of his thoughts as there was a sudden commotion in the bunker. The security guards ran towards the stairs and Mulder swung around in shock as he followed them in haste. He needed to know what was going on.

X x x x x x x x x x

'Mr President Sir!' Tim called to the President as he slammed open the door. 'There is a man outside the bunker, he says that he knows you Sir!'

'What?' The President asked in shock, how could anyone know where the bunker and how had they got there? 'Have you checked him over security wise?' He demanded.

'Yes Sir, his name is… Basford.'

There was a long silence in the room as the President's mind ticked over tirelessly, he recognised the name, definetely, but he couldn't remember from where or when.

'He says he can help Sir.' Tim said nervously, and the President didn't answer for a moment and then finally gave in.

'Show him in.' He said in a low voice and went to sit down at his desk. Confused, he sighed heavily and held his head in his hands, but was quickly interrupted by Mulder bursting through the door.

'Mr President..' Mulder said as he barged in, much to Tim's disapproval. 'What's going on?'

'Agent Mulder, this isn't the time..' The President started, agitated.

'Tell me what's going on! If you've got news you've got to tell me Sir!' Mulder demanded, knowing that he was crossing a line, but by now he didn't care.

'Agent Mulder, I'm expecting a visitor.'

'Who?'

'An old friend, he's come here to help. I need to talk to him privately.' The President said. Mulder frowned.

'Why? Am I allowed to listen? Does this have something to do with the aliens? I think I have a right to know Sir…' Mulder said quickly.

'I.. I'm not sure what he has to offer…' The President said, distracted. He frowned in frustration and tried to usher Mulder out. 'Please, I need to think. I'll get you if I need you.'

'But Sir..' Mulder demanded, but the door was closing in his face and two security guards stopped him before he could reach for the handle again.

X x x x x x x x x x

Scully jumped as she heard the rush of feet as suddenly, all the security guards around her apart from two, left the surrounding area and went upstairs. She broke away from her Mother and looked around in confusion. Margaret frowned.

'What's the matter?'

'Mom.. I think something's happened.' Scully asked, and Margaret looked at her daughter with confusion.

'What darling?'

'It's all right, we'll be fine, I'm sure Mulder is on it, I'm sure he's ok.' Scully said, reassuring herself. Her mother frowned with concern and took her hand.

'It's important you rest now.' She said, and Scully caught her eye and softened.

'I know.' She said softly, and then smiled a little. 'Sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy.'

X x x x x x x x x x

Mr Basford took a few steps into the office and looked around cautiously. The President took a deep breath and awkwardly motioned to Mr Basford for him to sit down. The two men glared at each other for a moment, unsure what to say.

'How did you get here.' The President found himself blurting out, the sweat starting to trickle down the back of his neck nervously. He pulled open his shirt collar a little.

'Don't be stupid Brian.' Mr Basford said suddenly, and the President was taken aback at someone calling him by his first name, but he knew that this person had power over him now. 'You can't really have expected me to forget where this place is after all those years can you? Besides, this is where we hid and had our arrangements wasn't it, all that time ago, can you not remember?' Mr Basford said threateningly. The President swallowed nervously. He couldn't believe it had come to this.

'How did you get here.' The President repeated. 'The streets are full of alien rebels…'

'I'm not stupid, I have had my training and I know what to do when this happens, don't I. Just like you do.' He said in a low voice, suddenly there was a deathly silence in the room. The President cleared his throat.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Brian, there's no one else in this room, its just you and me, and now we can talk things through and get everything straight. I think its time, don't you?'

The President swallowed again and closed his eyes for a moment, was it really going to be revealed? He had cut it out of his life for years, denied it so much that he had forgotten it himself, and believed it himself. But now, it was time for it to come out, the truth. The ultimate truth. It was just a price that he would have to pay for the sake of the planet. But the thing that was bothering him the most was what Agent Mulder would do when he found out, when he found out that he had known about this all along, that he had been one of the men his father had…

'No.' The President suddenly blurted out, and Mr Basford frowned in confusion. 'I can't reveal myself. I'll be ruined!'

'Oh you have to Brian. Or the world is going to end, you know that. We need to fight back the way only you and I know how, we know there's a way, don't we.' He said in a low voice, not expecting an answer. 'I didn't come all this way to see you for nothing, and I brought this…' He said, holding out his hand and passing over a CD to the President. The President took it slowly and with trepidation and stared at the disk for a while. He couldn't believe he was looking at it, it made him afraid, afraid of what doors it would open, what would become of him…

'Put it in the computer.' Mr Basford said, rising from his seat slowly and looking into the President's eyes threateningly. 'Put it in the computer.'

'But.. But…' He started, but Basford was advancing on him and going towards the desk and the top of the range desktop on the President's desk. The President cried out and stopped him quickly, grabbing his arm.

'wait!' He exclaimed. 'Lets just… talk first.' He said breathlessly, and Basford frowned angrily, but then slowly sat down again, giving in.

'Fine, lets talk.'

The two sat in silence for a moment while the President gathered himself and sat himself down by his desk.

'1954…' He started.

'Was the year that we discussed alien colonisation.' Mr Basford cut him off, and the President sighed heavily.

'Yes it was.' He said bitterly. 'But we never expected it…'

'To happen? Oh come on Brian, why do you think I left the group? I wasn't stupid, I knew the aliens were clever, I knew they were capable.'

'I left too!' The President said defensively.

'I know, but that's not the point is it. We both knew this was going to happen one day, not to the exact date, but we knew. And we can stop this Brian, we can use the information we have, remember the tests on the aliens? We told them our weaknesses for gods sake! Just to get… research! But remember. They told us theirs.' Basford said slowly, and the President started to nod slowly and sadly, the shame flooding over him. Basford raised an eyebrow.

'I don't think it'll work, they'll have remembered and they will have evolved themselves…' The President started, but Basford shook his head.

'We have to try.' He said in a low voice. 'And we have to tell Mulder.'

**Hope you like it! Sorry for the slow updates..  
but I FINALLY HAVE MY NET BACK! YAAAY!  
So here I go, I promise to update fast.**

**Thanks for your suggestions and reviews by the way. Please still review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Mulder pushed himself towards the door desperately trying to get inside, the security guards were holding him back and one hit him hard with the butt of his gun. Mulder called out in pain and shock as he fell back and then more of them came crashing towards him, making him nearly fall to the ground, just about as he was about to topple over, he heard a shout from behind them and then all of them suddenly drew back. Mulder frowned in pain and held his arm tight as the security guards left from around him and then he saw the President standing in the opening they had made. Mulder breathed heavily and looked at the President in confusion for a moment. He looked tired and stressed, his shirt was loose.

'Mr Mulder, I think we need to talk.' The President said in a low voice, and walked towards him slowly. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'Sir… what's going on?'

'Come into my office, I need to tell you something very important.' The President said, and just before Mulder could object again, another man was suddenly in his view who had stepped out from behind the President. He was older with greying hair and a kind but serious face.

'We both do.' The man said in a strong british accent. Mulder frowned in confusion as he looked at the two men's guilty faces.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder sat down and watched as The President paced the office nervously, while Mr Basford sat silently on the edge of the desk, one hand on his chin as if lost in thought. Mulder waited for them to speak, but nothing happened.

'Who are you?' Mulder demanded quickly.

'My name is Edward Basford. Its nice to finally meet the famous Fox Mulder, I met your father once Fox, he was a good man.' Basford said, and Mulder felt a tug on his heartstrings. Suddenly things were starting to make a bit more sense.

'Oh I see, I get who you are, you're one of the sick sons of bitches that worked with my Father back in the day aren't you…' Mulder started, hot and angry.

'-Not exactly. Please, sit down Fox. We need to have a serious talk.' Mr Basford said as Mulder rose from his seat, and Mulder slowly sat down in confusion. He glared at the President, who was now looking away from him into some distance we obviously had in his mind.

'The President and I are ex members of a very old group that actually worked with the government in the 1950s. We were very young then Mr Mulder, and very foolish, I am sure you can understand that.' Basford started, and Mulder felt like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. 'We worked with the aliens Fox. Like your father did, we swapped information for research, and we also agreed… not to our knowledge that it would really happen, or when it would happen… to alien colonisation.'

Mulder felt his heart rise into his throat. How could this be, how could these two men, one of them the President of the United States and one of them a kind looking old english man, be in the same boat as the cigarette smoking man? How could this happen? He didn't understand.

'I don't believe you…'

'We were young and stupid, I left soon after that, even as the negotioations were taking place, I realised the danger of it, and I stopped. Fox, you have to understand that back then, it was exciting and interesting…' Mr Basford started, but Mulder felt sick.

'You. You flew me out of here and asked me to help you!' Mulder snapped to the President, who was now looking at him, blushing. 'YOU! YOU TOOK ME AND MY WIFE AND PUT US IN DIRECT DANGER, AND YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG?'

'Please Mulder. I had no idea this..'

'Liar!' Mulder shouted uncontrollably. The President felt like he should shout back, but he couldn't. The guilt was too much, and he knew that this wasn't the time for such behaviour, they were all equal now. They had to work together. 'You didn't even bother to tell me?' Mulder asked, hot angry tears now filling his eyes. He stared at Basford and the President for a moment, unsure of what to say, his instincts were telling him to punch the President, but he knew that that wasn't the right thing to do, so he fought his anger and shook his head in frustration and made out towards the door. He needed Scully. Now.

'I'm leaving.' Mulder said under his breath. The President turned in shock and ran after him in panic.

'NO!' He shouted, grabbing Mulder by the arm. Mulder closed his eyes to try and calm himself.

'I said I'm leaving!'

'You can't, its too dangerous. You can't go out there!'

'How can I trust you. How can you possibly expect me to be able to trust you now.' Mulder said in a low voice which was trembling with anger as he glared into the President's eyes. Mulder felt his heart sinking in his chest. There was a horrific silence.

'You're going to have to. We're the only people around, you and Dana.. you'll die out there.'

'No we won't. Dana and I don't need protection, we need protection from sons of bitches like you!' Mulder shouted, and turned to leave again, but suddenly he was stopped by Basford.

'WAIT!' He shouted, and Mulder froze. 'We have a disk, with everything on it. It may have the answer to everything on it Mr Mulder. The answer to how we stop these bastards once and for all.' Mr Basford said, relishing in the thought. Slowly, Mulder turned back to face him, and he felt his heart lifting again at the thought of the information on the disk. Regretfully, but because it was his duty, he walked back towards them and agreed to see whatever was on that disk.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder watched in disbelief as he watched reports of his whole life flash before his eyes. He saw cornfields, warehouses with literally, _'lots and lots of files',_ alien spacecraft hovering over bridges, burning, implants, women being impregnated and then left barren, super soliders and abductions. Mulder blinked as the information came flooding towards him, he didn't need to know all this, he knew it already. He felt frustration burn inside him.

'This is all a load of crap. I know all this already dammit!' He exclaimed angrily, but Basford shook his head and pointed to the screen. Mulder frowned in confusion and read the first few lines.

_Alien colonisation, set for the new Millenium.  
Death and destruction of the human race is likely to happen. Warning.  
Warning, alien colonisation. _

'What am I supposed to be learning here except for being extremely disgusted…' Mulder said with distaste.

'Read more. Here is the research we got.' Basford said. Mulder read on with tired eyes.

_Alien body – Subject 1_

_Alien body is hard to destruct, and can evolve to great superhuman strength within years._

_Has the ability to jump to great heights and to attack a human fiercely.   
Kills by ripping its enemy to shreds._

_Alien weakness - A stab to the back of the head with a sharp pointed silver weapon._

_Alien weakness 2 – Aliens can be destroyed by fire, no other cause of death can be seen. _

_Alien weakness 3 – Alien vaccine or poison against them – the inplanation of human cells._

Mulder felt his chest tighten as he read the last two lines. He knew the first weakness, but he also knew that it didn't work anymore, these aliens were different. And he had pretty much guessed the second weakness was powerful, but he wasn't sure that one even worked anymore either, but the final one, he had never even thought of that one before, had Scully even realised it herself? Suddenly he felt panic rise inside him as he remembered the words.

'Wait, if those are the only ways an alien can die, doesn't that mean the one downstairs is still alive?' He asked as Basford and the President looked at him with confusion. Suddenly Basford's face turned pale. He slowly stood up from his chair in shock.

'You.. you have a rebel in this building?' He asked in a small voice. Mulder felt panic in his chest as he watched the fear in Basford's eyes.

'We're testing it. Trying to find a weakness.'

'But you can't leave it downstairs, it'll repair itself eventually… we have to kill it. Now!' Basford cried out in panic. Mulder rose from his feet quickly and followed him towards the door. 'This is the perfect oppourtunity to test the weakness! Come on!' Basford shouted, and the three of them burst through the door and into the corridor, then down towards the glass rooms downstairs, the security guards bustling around the President, who was now himself starting to feel annoyed by their presence. He didn't feel like he should be treated differently anymore. The guilt he was feeling was overpowering.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Scully was just about to get out of bed when the sound of crashing filled the halls around her. She jumped and Margaret grabbed her daughter's hand and clung onto it tightly. Since all the commotion upstairs, it had been silent down in the medical quarters, with just a few security guards left to watch them. Scully hadn't felt safe, she had to admit it. She still wasn't sure about the alien rebel, and she didn't want to stay much longer to find out. She was ready to get out of bed, and to get back on her feet again. But the crashing noises got louder. Scully felt her heart race as she put her bare feet down on the cold floor beneath her and she went over to grab a dressing gown that was hanging on the wall. Margaret watched her daughter with wary and frightened eyes, not knowing what to do.

'Sweetheart?' She asked.

'It's all right Mom, I'm feeling fine now. Come on, lets go and find Mulder…' Scully said trying to keep herself calm. She threw the dressing gown around her and pushed her blonde hair out from underneath it. Her head spun a little as she got back on her feet, but she pushed it away and led her mother to the door, picking up her shoes as she went.

'But Dana..' She started.

'Mom come on. Lets go and see what's going on upstairs.' She said, pulling her mother around, but as soon as she opened the door a security guard was right in her face glaring at her. Scully let out a shocked scream as the man's dark eyes bore into hers and she felt her heart race quickly. Laughing at herself a little, she took a deep breath.

'Oh god, you scared me. Please, I'm feeling better now. Could we go upstairs?' Scully asked him, lightheartedly. But there was no answer. Scully frowned a little at the rudeness of the guard, but tried to laugh it off.

'Please, I need to see my husband. It's important.' Scully demanded, but again, the guard didn't move or answer. She took a step back and looked around in confusion. There was now a deathly silence. She couldn't understand, what had made that crashing noise? But suddenly Scully knew exactly what was happening, it came crashing into her head too quickly, too horribly accurately that she was nearly sick with fear.

Not saying a word, and grabbed her mother by the arm and quickly slammed the door shut trying to block out the sight of the guard's pale, lifeless skin that she'd just noticed, and also the dark red blood stain on his shirt at the front...

'What is it darling?' Margaret asked her daughter as Scully started to rush around the room madly, scanning the room for something to barricade the door with. She pushed the bedside table up to the door, then grabbed the bed.

'Just help me with this Mom, please. Don't be afraid, just do it.' She said forcefully, and her mother suddenly realised. Keeping her fear under wraps, Margaret bravely grabbed the other end of the bed and with her daughter, she pushed it against the door and they heard it bang as the bed hit it. After a moment, Scully took a step back and scanned around for sign of the alien rebel, the large glass windows were high and all around, so they could be seen from the outside, and they could see outside as well. Margaret felt her daughters hand close over hers as they started to back into the middle of the room, their hearts beating uncontrollably fast and desperate, but they kept their fear under wraps.

'We're ok Mom, we're ok, we're…. MULDER!' Scully screamed in shock suddenly as there, right in front of her eyes, Mulder and a swarm of security guards, the President and an old looking man surrounded their glass medical room. Scully suddenly felt her heart race and she lost control of herself and ran up to the glass nearest to Mulder. She knew that the glass was soundproof, but she needed to warn him, she needed to tell him! Scully cried out desperately, Margaret ran after her daughter and tried to calm her, to get her away from the glass, but Scully was banging against it desperately and screaming out to Mulder who hadn't noticed her yet. Scully watched painfully as Mulder walked around the glass room and scanned the area oblivious to her, then he slowly turned to the left and then finally, his eyes caught hers and they were staring right into each others eyes. Scully screamed his name desperately and Mulder's facial expression suddenly changed to confusion and concern for Scully as he saw how upset and desperate she looked. Mulder raised his hand to the glass and pressed it against it and Scully pushed her own hand to the out line of his, her heart reaching out for him, trying to warn him that the rebel was on the loose, that it had killed that security guard…

But she needn't have warned him, because just as their eyes met and Mulder almost smiled, the alien rebel came flying towards the crowd of men and Scully raised her eyes almost to the ceiling as she watched in horror the alien rebel fly over their heads and come down dangerously near Mulder grabbing four security guards as it landed almost crushing them under their feet.

'MULDER! NOOOO!' Scully screamed desperately, hot tears running down her cheeks as she saw the shock in Mulder's face as the guards fell as his feet and the blood splattered all over the glass, blinding Scully from her husband. She let out a horrific scream as she felt painfully useless as she couldn't help Mulder, she couldn't do anything but hope and wait. Margaret grabbed her frantic daughter and pulled her with all her strength into a tight embrace, and she felt herself shaking with fear and emotion as the horrific scene around her filled her vision.

**Oooooeeer! I hope u like it. Told you I'd update quickly!**

**Please keep reviewing.**

**So they've got a killing method may be? **

**Hope so. For Mulder's sake!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Suddenly the screaming and sounds of guns stopped. Scully held her breath for a moment and the only sound was her breathing heavily and she felt her Mother's hold on her arms tighten, she could already tell what Dana wanted to do. She pulled away hard.

'No Dana!' Margaret shouted and held onto her daughter strongly, but Dana was stronger than her and managed to fight out of her hold through her tears. She struggled and then flung herself towards the door, her mother calling out to her desperately from behind, but Scully wasn't going to listen, she needed to see Mulder, she couldn't live with herself if…

The scene in front of her was horrific. Scully felt her heart skip a beat and she had to blink for a moment to check she wasn't dreaming. Blood scattered all around the corridor and floors, and bodies of security guards lay dead. She looked around slowly, taking in every person on the floor, desperate to find Mulder, and then she noticed that the blood was changing colour, and it was mixing into a brown, darker colour. As she looked further across the floor she saw the familiar green coloured blood from the alien rebel, she believed. As he eyes scanned across the floor she saw, right in front of her eyes, Mulder, crouched over the body of the fallen alien rebel, his head hung low, like he was resting his body on the dead body. His back was to her, and she couldn't see if he was alive or not. Scully cried out desperately and ran towards him quickly, calling out his name. Mulder didn't move.

'MULDER!' She shouted through her tears, and her feet nearly slipped on the wet floor, but she didn't care, falling to her own knees she grabbed her husband by the shoulders and pulled him around to face her, and to her shock he fell right into her arms, and she noticed that something was potruding from his arm. Scully cried out in shock as his body weight landed on her and she put her arms around him desperately and felt herself start to cry again, but to her great relief she felt him take a long breath.

'Mulder!' She gushed, and hugged him tightly, and his breathing carried on, low and long. She raised his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, and she kissed his lips softly and stroked his handsome cheek, her heart melting and beating happily to be with him again. Mulder's eyes slowly opened and he grunted under his breath, and Scully pulled him towards her helping him hold up his own weight.

'Mulder… what did you do..' She said in confusion as she saw the object in his arm. She realised then, suddenly that it was a familiar object to herself, a syringe. She frowned in concern and confusion and in one quick movement and pulled the needle out of his arm sharply, and Mulder winced for a second, but then it was all over. She stroked his back, calming him down and then looked at the syringe in confusion, then down at the alien rebel. Her brain was whirring.

'Mulder, what have you done?' She asked in confusion, and saw that the alien rebel appeared completely dead. She frowned with concern as he nestled his head in her shoulder and it was clear that he wasn't ready to answer, so she pulled him tightly into her chest and kissed him on the head. She held him tightly and they sat there for a few moments, together until he was ready to speak to her.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

'Agent Mulder!'

Mr Basford and the President called from the top of the stairs hesitantly. Scully turned quickly and in fear as she heard the voices, but then called back.

'Down here!' She called back, as Margaret now entered the hallway and took a horrific step back at the sight in front of her. Scully turned to her mother.

'Mom, its all right. The alien is dead. Mulder's all right.' Scully said, reassuring Margaret and then the footsteps from the stairs got louder as the President and Mr Basford came into sight. Scully frowned in confusion and suspicion at Basford, and looked back down protectively at Mulder, who was now resting himself against the wall and trying to come back to full alert.

'Mulder's down here, with me. Who are you.' Scully asked suspiciously, rising to her feet. She brushed away the tears from her wet cheeks and straightened her clothes. The President looked across at her sympathetically.

'Oh god, Dana, I'm so sorry this happened.'

'It couldn't have been helped, it was no one's fault. The alien is dead now, unfortunately though, I think all of your men are too Sir.' She said in a low voice. The President sighed heavily and shook his head.

'Agent Scully. The one and only. So nice to see you here.' Mr Basford said, out of the blue, and Scully frowned angrily.

'How do you know who I am.'

'Everyone who's anyone knows who you are dear, and your husband. You two are very famous.' Mr Basford said, who seemed to be in wonder of the whole situation. 'I told you this would happen, we need to take action, now.' Basford said, turning to the President, his authorative english accent cutting through the somber atmosphere in the room.

'Tell me who you are.' Scully demanded.

'I'm Mr Basford, and I used to work for the government a long time ago. I'm here to help you.'

'How could you possibly help.'

'I know a great deal about all of this my dear, I just shared some vital information with Mr Mulder and the President, I have the key to kill these things.'

'Really.' Scully said suspiciously.

'Dana, please. I need to explain to you, I need to tell you some things that I hid from you..' The President started.

'There's no time for that.' Basford snapped. 'We need to kill these things and save the world.'

'The vaccine.'

Scully gasped and spun around to hear Mulder's voice cut through the conversation. He spoke gruffly. Mr Basford frowned in thought. Scully went back to Mulder and bent down to see him. She put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature for a moment, and she felt him take her hand. Scully's stomach flipped.

'I did as it said, I injected it with some of my blood.' Mulder grunted. He was obviously tired and in some pain.

'What?' Scully asked in worry.

'Dana, it's all right. It was one of the ways to kill them, I had to do it. It worked, it's going to work.' He said gently. Scully squeezed his hand and brushed his hair back from his face.

'Mulder, you could have really hurt yourself…'

'I had to do it sweety, they were going to kill me…' He said gently.

'Wait a moment, it worked?' Mr Basford said loudly.

'But… but how?'

'I don't know, I'm not a scientist, Dana, you need to find out how it worked and then we need to find a way to get it into their systems, all of them.'

'But.. but that's impossible.' Margaret said suddenly, and they all turned to her in surprise as if they hadn't realised before that she was there.

'Mom..' Scully started.

'She's right, it's not going to be easy, but we need to do it. Come on people, we can't keep sitting around, we need to get to action right away.' Basford said. The President looked at him, confusion and bewildered.

'Get the lab ready.' Mulder said. Scully frowned in concern as he tried to get himself up and then she realised that he had taken a few blows to the head. She grabbed him and supported him with all her strength. 'Oh geez, my head.' He said weakly, and closed his eyes.

'It's all right Fox, just lean on me.' Scully said gently, and they slowly followed the President and Basford to the only remaining lab that wasn't ruined. Scully pulled Mulder close to her.

'I was so afraid I'd lost you.'

'Don't, you'll never lose me.' Mulder said gently, and managed a small smile. Scully blinked back happy tears and was so happy to feel his body next to hers again. She felt safe next to him.

'Fox, are you all right?' Margaret said, hurrying towards them.

'I'm all right, I'll be all right when we've sorted this all out, I just need to sit down for a bit.' He said quietly. 'I'm sorry you had to see that Mrs Scully.'

'Please Fox, call me Margaret.' She said, and Scully couldn't help but smile, 'And don't worry about it, there's no escaping it now is there. And may be now I can really understand what it is that you two do.' She said with a knowing look at her daughter. Scully felt overflowing love for her mother, and relief that even though this was all happening, they were still all here, together.

**Hope you still like it, didn't want to kill of Mulder just yet haha.**

**Joking.**

**Please keep reviewing. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Scully stared at the horrible mangled alien rebel body in front of her. Two other scientists by her side stared in wonder as well. It was time to do an autopsy. The gun wounds all over its body appeared to have done it some harm but obviously, it hadn't been enough to kill it. It had just been Mulder's blood. Human blood.

Scully picked up her scalpel and pulled her mask over her mouth. With a deep breath the pushed the scalpel into the alien's chest and pulled it down so the knife ripped apart the flesh slowly. Scully gazed down at the open chest and the other scientists helped her prise the flesh apart.

But Scully felt a feeling she didn't feel often, something she thought she would be used to by now after all the autopsy's she had done in her life. Scully took a deep breath to stop the sick from coming up, but all the other scientists around her were in shock also. The stench that came out of the open chest of the alien was unbearable. It made her eyes water.

'Oh my god..' She gasped and then looked down at the horrific sight in front of her. The alien's insides were rotting rapidly, some of them were still fizzling down and still disintergrating. Scully closed her eyes and turned away. She felt the sick rising in her throat.

X x x x x x x x x x

Mulder looked up suddenly as the door to his room opened and Scully came busting in, she threw off her gloves and threw them into the bin near the door. Mulder frowned at her agitated state. She didn't even look at him as she started speaking.

'Well I've done the autopsy.' She said quickly, and moved around the room rapidly, going over to the sink and washing her hands. Mulder got up from his lying down position quickly and sat up on the side of the bed. He had rested a little and felt better now, he hadn't really wanted to rest but Scully had insisted. He frowned in concern and confusion at her tone. Scully scrubbed her hands heavily and Mulder waited for her to carry on. She moved her hands up to her face and threw water over her face and neck. She grabbed the towel and patted it around her face and neck and taking deep breaths. 'Your blood killed it all right.' She said breathlessly, and Mulder slowly stood up.

'Are you ok?' He asked timidly, he admired her beautiful frame as she leaned against the edge of the sink and hung her head over so he could see her long neck and her beautiful hair falling loosely in a ponytail over her back. Mulder felt his heart warm with love for her.

'Not really..' Scully managed and took more deep breaths. Mulder frowned in concern and moved towards her slowly.

'What's wrong?' He said gently, and started towards her, but before he could reach out for her, she made a violent movement and Mulder knew instantly what was happening. Scully grabbed onto the edge of the sink hard and her body buckled as she vomited violently into the sink.

X x x x x x x x x x

'Woah.' Mulder exclaimed as Scully retched and gasped for air. Dana hadn't been sick for a long time, she was hardly ever sick, but she could still smell the stench of the body on her, all around her. She could sense Mulder behind her but she didn't want him to touch her.

'No stay back, I'm gonna puke again…' She said grimly, and then was sick again into the sink. Mulder winced and turned away for a moment while she was sick, as much as he loved her the sight of someone else being sick was enough to start him off. After a few moments and a lot of running water, Mulder turned back to her with concern. She was leaning over the sink, water dripping from her face. Mulder held out a towel to her.

'Dana, are you feeling better?' He asked gently, and she slowly took the towel from him and patted her face. Keeping the towel over her face she took in a deep breath as if she wanted to hide herself from the world. 'Honey..' He started.

'I'm all right.' She said weakly, then slowly lowered the towel. Mulder noticed how tired and pale she looked. He saw a streak of mascara on her cheek which she hadn't managed to wash off properly. He took her arm gently. Scully winced, she felt weak and defeated.

'Come on, sit down.' He said gently, and he led her over to the bed. 'Would you like some water?' He asked, and Scully silently nodded and he passed over a cup to her. She tentatively sipped at it, scared that she might throw that up as well.

'Oh god Mulder, I've never seen anything like it..' She groaned weakly.

'The autopsy?'

'It's horrific. It's disgusting Mulder.'

'I would guess so if it made you sick, nothing ever makes you queasy.' He said with a small smile and cuddled her up to him. Scully enjoyed his warmth as she shivered.

'It was the smell… oh god Mulder it was awful. Your blood, it rotted it's insides.' She said grimly. Mulder felt a stab of nausea inside him, he could only imagine how disgusting that would be.

'Yuck.' He said, and Scully managed a small laugh at his immature comment.

'How are we going to get human blood into all the aliens out there though?' Scully asked, Mulder brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

'I've been thinking about that too, may be we need to find the head alien, there must be a leader.' Mulder said frowning with thought. Scully was silent. 'If we can infect the leader and kill him, then may be they'll leave the planet. In the meantime we need to donate blood and get some kind of bullets or injections which we can fire into the alien rebels…'

'How are we going to do that?' Scully asked.

'Well we have some soldiers here, and we have you and I, we can both shoot right?'

'You mean.. go out there? OUTSIDE!?' Scully cried out in shock, Mulder was silent for a moment as her bright blue eyes burned into his, for a moment he knew why she used to be called the 'ice queen.'

'Scully, we have to do whatever it takes. Even if it means that we get in danger, we may even have to die for this.'

Scully blinked in shock at Mulder, but she knew that she was being foolish, they'd known this all along.

**Im back again!**

**I'm gonna finish it this time! Sorry for the slow  
updates ive been on holiday, been busy.**

**Now XF2 is confirmed and I have seen new photos of  
M and S I am totally re-inspired.**

**So watch this space!**

**Please review! **

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Margaret watched as her daughter and Fox walked towards the President's office with a strong stride. She stood up from her seat and wanted to go towards them, but they were already inside before she could reach them. She knew something was up, she needed to know what, but she knew that she was really an outsider in this place, she knew that she couldn't help. But deep down the things she had already seen today made her convinced that she didn't really want to get too involved…

Xx x x x

'Sir, we have to take action.' Mulder said strongly. The President looked across at him and Mr Basford stood at the edge of the room, a serious look on his face.

'I know Agent Mulder, but what do you expect us to do?'

'We need to do something, we need to show the rebels that we can fight back, it might make them retreat.'

'It'll only be a pin prick to them..' Mr Basford said.

'Well we have to start somewhere, and we know it works. Mulder and I are prepared to go out and fight, we need to fight back, may be kill the rebels in this area, scare them, make them realise we can fight back…' Scully started.

'I can't risk the lives of you two, you're too imporant.'

'We ARE the only people who can do this for you.' Mulder said forcefully.

'Please, lets think about this a bit more..' The President said. Mulder sighed.

'We have no more time Sir, we need to act now.' He said. 'We all need to go downstairs and give blood, and then we can have a good supply of vaccine.' Mulder said.

'This is crazy.' The President said.

'Really? This is crazy? How about aliens from outer space, I think we passed the crazy line a long time ago Sir.' Scully snapped. The President was silent for a moment. Mulder felt his heart racing.

'Scully, go downstairs and tell the other doctors and scientists to set up the labs, everyone in this building it going to donate their blood.' Mulder said. Scully swallowed heavily and nodded, then turned quickly and sped towards the door.

'Stop right there!' The President said quickly, and Scully froze. She had to remember that he was above her in authority, but by god he was starting to really piss her off. 'I can't let you do this, we're going to be putting the soldiers lives in danger, and yours, and you people are the only protection we have, the only protection the whole world has!' The President said. Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned back to face him slowly, anger burning inside of her.

'We surely, if we're the most important people here today Sir, then everyone in this building has to follow OUR orders. So, I am now ordering you and Mr Basford to go downstairs and give your blood.' Mulder said in a low voice. There was an ice silence in the room and the President looked around uneasily.

'You are talking to the President of the United States..' Mr Basford said angrily, but it was then too much for Scully, she had had enough. To everyone's surprise in the room, Scully reached into her trouser belt and brought out a small gun. Mulder heard it click into place and turned around to look at her in shock and admiration. He couldn't believe it. Scully had a gun with her, and she was going to use it against the President.

'I think I've had enough of this bullshit.' She said in a low voice, the gun aimed for the President's head.

'Miss Scully!' The President exclaimed.

'Where on earth did she get that gun?' Mr Basford said nervously.

'Took it off one of your dead guards, I figured we might be needing it sometime just in case things got messy, and now, they've got messy.' Scully said coolly. Mulder felt his heart surge for her. She was brilliant.

'Now you listen to Mulder and I, you are going to go downstairs and give blood, or I'll have to use force against you.' She said in a low voice.

'We won't.' Mr Basford said. Scully took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

'Oh really. Well tell me this Mr Basford, what the hell is your story behind all this… you say you are involved to what has happened today? Well please, tell me your secrets. I think it's time you spilled the beans.' Scully said.

'Scully, they knew about it all, both of them.' Mulder said, moving swiftly towards Scully and then stood next to her, feeling more comfortable on her side.

'Then they're just as responsible for all of this as the aliens are.' She said in an angry voice. 'If I were you.. _Sir, _ I'd get downstairs right now and do as I say or when this blows over, which it will, if you let us run it how we need it to be ran, the whole world will know that the President was responsible for the invasion. How about that?' She asked. There was a long silence in the room and the President looked as if he wanted to run away and never be found again. After a long pause, he finally gave in.

'All right..' He said. Mr Basford was shocked.

'What?' He exclaimed.

'Go with Mulder.' Scully sneered, and the President moved towards Mulder, who then took him firmly by the arm and took him out of the door. Scully turned back to Mr Basford and then moved towards him quickly, pointing the gun to his head. Feeling rage take over her, she couldn't help but scare him. She shot the wall just next to his head and Mr Basford cried out in terror as the bullet whipped past his ear. He cowered like a little child as she came near.

'Please…' He said weakly.

'If I were you I'd come downstairs with me.' She said, her eyes glowering into his. Basford slowly nodded and Scully grabbed him hard and pulled him out of the office keeping the gun at the ready.

X x x x x x x x x

Please reviewww


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Mulder watched as Scully and the other doctors took the blood from all the people who had willingly agreed to help. He kept hold of the gun she'd found just in case anyone disagreed. He took a walk around to make sure that no one was hiding or had got lost. He went downstairs onto the lower floors of the bunker. He hadn't been down there before. Mulder scanned around looking for people. The lights started to flicker a bit, Mulder looked around in wonder, may be the electricity was going, it wouldn't have surprised him. The sooner they got out of that shelter and did something the better, it could only hold them for so long. The alien's would find a way in.

Mulder suddenly jumped as he heard the sound of something moving to his left. He frowned in surprise as he scanned the area for sign of life, but there was nothing down there. He jumped again as he heard something else, like something was running. Mulder called out.

'Hello? Anyone down there?'

There was no answer. Mulder took a few steps forward. He felt his heart racing.

'Hello?' He called out, and went down a few more steps. The noise happened again. He gasped in surprise as he saw a shadow moving across the wall. Mulder felt fear rise in his chest. He realised how fast it was moving. Surely it couldn't be..

'Mulder!'

Mulder cried out in horror as he heard the voice behind him and a hand hit his shoulder. He spun around quickly and came face to face with Scully who was looking at him with confusion and wonder. Mulder took a deep breath and then lowered his head trying to get his breath back. Scully frowned in concern.

'I'm sorry.' She said in a low voice. 'I didn't mean to scare you.' She said, and reached out to him. Mulder took her hands.

'Dana.. there's something down here.'

'Don't be silly honey, I was just looking for you because I thought something had happened..' She started.

'No Scully, listen. There was something, I heard it.' Mulder said with a strong voice. He looked at her with desperate eyes that she knew so well. Scully swallowed hard, her heart racing for him. She reached to him and pulled him closer to her.

'Come on, lets get back upstairs.' She said gently. Mulder opened his mouth to protest but Scully had already turned her back to him and was leading him back towards the stairs and back upstairs. Mulder gazed around him one last time as he reached the top step, and felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck.

X x x x x x x x x

**4 hours later**

Scully held her head in her hands as she let her final patient go. They had taken blood from twenty five people, Mulder and her mother included, and she would donate her own later, along with the other doctors. All they needed now was sleep. Scully pulled off her gown and threw it down on one of the empty beds. The toll of the last few days was taking its toll on her, she felt her eyes want to close desperately, and she could have fallen asleep there and then. As the other scientists cleaned up, she felt her eyelids drop and then fell into sweet darkness.

**Later**

'Scully?' Mulder asked in surprise as he caught sight of his wife asleep on the small bed in the labs. He looked around and saw that everyone else had left her, and he felt a little upset at that fact that he hadn't noticed where she was until now. She was sleeping heavily, her hair still tied up and one of her hospital gloves was hanging off the tips of her right hand. Mulder smiled a little as he saw that she still looked so beautiful there in the darkness, just a small bit of light coming through from the small lights above, there were no windows in the bunker, so all light was artificial. Mulder was desperate to get out in the sunlight again, the fakeness of the bunker was making him feel dizzy.

He had just been walking around the bunker, checking on the patients who had given blood as Scully had told him to, and now it seemed the whole bunker was going to sleep. Mulder moved over towards her and reached to pick her up in his arms. Gently he scooped her up and held her close to his body, feeling her scent and body heat against his. He closed his eyes in pleasure and happiness at the contact of her body against his. He felt his heart well with love for her, it was so powerful he almost lost his balance. They hadn't had much time to be together and alone since the disaster, and now just holding her, alone with her was overpowering for him. Mulder kissed the top of her head and carried her out of the labs and into the corridors.

Slowly and carefully he made his way to the bedroom which had been reserved for them, and carried her in and then gently lay her down under the covers, and he pulled off the hospital glove and threw it in the bin. Mulder gently slipped her shoes and socks off and then brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek.

'Mmmm…'

Mulder looked up in surprise as he heard Scully's murmur. He felt panic fill his chest, he hadn't wanted to wake her. Her eyes fluttered a little and she caught sight of him in front of her. Scully barely opened her eyes as she felt safe now he was with her, all she wanted to do was touch him, love him and kiss him. Mulder looked down at her beautiful face and then felt her pull him towards her strongly. Mulder gasped with passion as he felt her pulling him into bed with her, desperate for his love. Mulder quickly slipped his jeans off and pulled his jacket open and then it slipped off his shoulders. Scully pulled him to her lips and they kissed passionately and then softer as Scully remained in her dreamlike state. Mulder wanted to hold her forever, he desperate wanted to feel her frame next to his. He moaned and slid into bed beside her gently and slipped his t-shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Again she pulled his body over her and Mulder encased her small and beautiful frame underneath his and he kissed her lovingly enjoying every taste and feeling. Scully moaned a little and kissed him back, waking up a bit more now. Mulder pulled his arms around her and pulled her into his chest and Scully felt her lips escape his but she wanted to keep kissing him. She kissed his bare chest and ran her fingers over him. Mulder shivered in pleasure and caressed her back.

'I love you Dana.' Mulder gasped and buried his head in her neck, seeking refuge in the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Scully squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the passion running through her. She loved him so much it hurt. And they engulfed each other with as much passion as they had done that first time they had slept together, the desperation and excitement was uncontrollable, because deep down, though neither of them would admit it, they feared that may be they wouldn't have each other for much longer.

X x x x

**Ok so, hopefully that made the shippers happy.**

**Please review, I really am in the swing of things now.**

**Lemme know if you have any ideas, comments.**

**Thanks for reading. x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Mulder and Scully burst into the labs quickly and went over to the small dials of blood on the side. They were ready to be placed inside guns. Mulder picked up the first box and slipped it into his bag which was slung over his shoulder. Scully scanned her work from the night before and welled with pride. She was quite impressed with herself, despite falling asleep at the desk, she'd done a brilliant job. May be this could really work.

X x x x x

The door of her room opened with a click and Margaret Scully looked up from her bed. She had woken with a start, scared that it was another attack or alien rebel bursting into her room, but her heart slowed considerably as she realised it was her daughter.

'Dana..'

'Mom, it's all right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you.' She said, and came to sit on her mother's bed. Her mother sat upright and looked at Scully with loving eyes.

'What is it?'

She knew immediately she was going somewhere, or doing something.

'Mulder and I have planned an attack Mom, we're going out there.'

'No.. no you can't.' She started.

'Mom please, we have to do it, we have found out a way to kill them. It's all sorted, we're going out there and we are going to be fine, we're going to test that it works.'

'Please Dana,' She begged, and grabbed Scully's hand. 'Please don't do this..' Her eyes were glossed over with frightened tears.

'I have to go Mom, I have to.' Scully said, emotion breaking in her voice. She was desperate to do this, but she was also desperate not to upset her mother.. again.

'Dana.' She started, but Scully was standing up.

'I'm going Mom, I'll see you later, I promise.' She said, and their eyes met in a sad gaze for a moment. But Scully was confident it would work, it had to.

X x x x x x x

Mulder pulled the large rifle over his shoulder and clipped his bullets into his gun belt. He turned as he heard Scully's small heels clipping down the hall. He looked to see her walking towards him, her long strawberry blond hair blowing behind her. She looked radiant, a woman on a mission. He was so proud to have her beside him now.

'Everything ok sweety?' He asked as she got nearer. Scully's eyes portrayed slight sadness.

'She doesn't want me to go, but I'm going.' She said forcefully, and then pulled Mulder towards her and kissed him. Mulder took a deep breath in surprise and love and then kissed her back softly. After a moment, they pulled away, and with guns in place, they went up to the top floor to start their journey.

X x x x x x

The President looked at Mulder and Scully with unknowing eyes as they passed the office and towards the entrance to the bunker. The morning sun was creeping up on the horizon. They took a deep breath before they made their way outside. Mulder looked at Scully for a moment and she looked back at him. They both realised they were shaking with fear. Scully tried to control herself as she looked into Mulder's eyes. She blinked and found the confidence inside her.

'Lets do this.' She said, and Mulder nodded.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

X x x x x x

The doors burst open and the morning air spilled out into their lungs. They slipped out and closed the doors behind them. The President watched them leave with a sinking heart. He sighed heavily and turned away as he saw the doors close, and automatically lock from the inside.

Scully and Mulder stood for a moment in complete silence. There was silence all around, the area around them appeared to be deserted.

'Ok, so much for having to fight loads of aliens.' Mulder said in his usual light hearted way. Scully felt her heart lift a little as she heard his voice calm her.

'We have to be careful, come on lets take a look around.' She said.

They started off to the left, walking around the bunker. As Scully took in her surroundings, she guessed that she must be somewhere in Nevada, near the desert, but not quite in the depth of it, it wasn't hot enough for that. She knew that Mulder would be thinking the same thing, and as she turned now and had a look at the bunker, she was amazed by the intelligence of it. It was completely camoflagued, it looked like part of the surroundings, with greenery covering all of it.

Scully jumped as she heard a noise from behind her. Mulder turned to, but saw that there was nothing there. Slowly, in the distance, they heard the sound of police sirens going off and gun fire. Scully looked over at Mulder and they shared a nervous glance.

'Their weapons aren't going to do anything, we proved that earlier.'

'I know. Come on Mulder, lets get high.'

Mulder nodded and started off to right where a raised mound of ground was a good hiding place. Scully felt nervous, she knew it was only a matter of time before they'd be here, they were the people that they wanted the most after all.

And then it happened.

From the left Scully cried out as she was knocked down violently by an alien rebel which had appeared to have jumped from the distance, out of each of their views. Scully screamed and fell to the ground hard, her cheek smashed against the firm ground violently and she tasted blood. She heard Mulder cry out to her, and then a gun shot, as he shot at the rebel. Scully felt her heard start to spin and she scrambled to stand up. Mulder shot again, and again, but obviously the alien was moving too fast. There was another gun shot and then silence, and Scully felt the alien fall to the ground behind her. Scrambling to her feet and got up and scanned the area for Mulder, but to her horror she couldn't see him anywhere.

'Mulder..' She mumbled under her breath in panic. She grabbed her gun and prepared to use it, but she realised she was shaking. She looked behind her to see the alien rebel on the ground, it wasn't moving. Mulder must have shot it, but where was he now?

'MULDER?' She cried out, knowing after she'd done it that it was a mistake, as suddenly she saw aliens running and jumping towards her from all directions. 'Oh my god..' She said slowly, taking in the scene around her.

'Scully!' She heard Mulder cry out to her and she turned to the direction of his voice. The blood she tasted in her mouth was bitter, and she grimaced in pain as she felt a loose tooth. Scully suddenly caught sight of him, sheltering himself behind the raised ground. Like a bullet she whipped around and sprinted towards him, her hair flapping behind her in the wind. Scully skidded down to lay down beside him, her gun pointed at the ready.

'Mulder! Oh my god.. there's too many..' She gasped, exhausted. Mulder put an arm around her and she felt strength enter her body as he touched her.

'Are you all right?' He asked, concerned. 'Are you ok?' He asked again, Scully nodded nervously.

'I'm all right, you shot it.' She said, and Mulder nodded thankfully. She wanted badly to kiss him and hold him, but there was no time, they had to act like partners now, not lovers.

'Mulder.. look… they're coming.' She said nervously, and to her surpise, Mulder stood up for them to see him. 'MULDER!' Scully cried out in panic, but Mulder was already in action. He looked through the eye of the gun and focused on the aliens coming towards him. Scully got up quickly to help him, fear rising in her, and feeling dizzy from her fall and she raised her gun with him. Mulder shot, hitting the first alien approaching from the left. Scully felt confidence raging inside her, and she felt like she could do anything, being behind a gun reminded her of the old days, what she lived for…

'Mulder! Right!' She called out, as one approached from the right, and Mulder quickly shot it down. Scully shot down two on the left, and then one in the centre. But they were coming full force, and more were coming as others were falling. Mulder shot two more and took a deep breath as he saw the next surge of rebels running towards them.

**Please review guys!**

**Hope you like it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Mulder grabbed Scully by the back of her coat. With a shout she fell backwards, tumbling into him. She slipped on her heeled boots and fell into Mulder's arms, who scooped her up quickly.

'Mulder!' She cried out.

'COME ON! RUN!' Mulder cried out to her, as there was no time to argue. Turning quickly, they spun around and ran off to the entrance to the bunker, they knew that they wouldn't have enough ammo, but they were too late, the aliens were jumping, covering metres at a time. Scully cried out in desperation as she saw a rebel coming towards her, running like a sprinter. Scully grabbed her gun and shot at it once, and it fell down. Mulder called out to her.

But Scully didn't have time to call back to him, another rebel was now standing right in front of her, looking at her through covered over, dead eyes. Scully trembled with fear as she stared at it, face to face, waiting for it to kill her, rip her apart.

'_Are you… Dana… Scully..'_ It rasped. It's voice ripped shivers through her body as she remembered that moment when she had looked at them in their house, where this had all began. Scully nearly burst into tears of exasperation.

'No.' She pleaded, hoping that it would leave her. 'Leave us alone!' She screamed.

'SCULLY!' Mulder cried out, and to Scully's horror she saw him fall down, face first to the ground and another alien rebel towered over him.

'MULDER!'

'So you are Dana Scully.' The rebel rasped, Scully turned back to face him in horror.

'Yeah and it's bad news for you…' She raged, and pointed the gun again, and shot him between the eyes. The alien stumbled for a moment and then slowly regained its strength, but as it bent over Scully kicked it in the stomach hard and then whacked her gun over it's head. The alien tumbled to the ground, dead. The human blood flowing into its own blood stream. Scully ran towards Mulder, who had just shot the rebel over him, as he scrambled to his feet. As she turned to face the horizon, she saw more coming towards them.

'Mulder, how many bullets do have left.' Scully panted.

'Urr… nine or ten. You?' He asked.

'Nine. Come on.' She said, and grabbed him by the arm. Mulder ran after her and they found the high ground again and shelted behind it. Mulder pulled out his lazer sight which was in his pockets. A presidential base really came handy in these situations, the weapons inside were unbelievable.

Mulder looked into his lazer sight and could see the rebels in his aim. He shot, hitting four repeatedly, and then looked across at Scully who was doing the same. Between them, they shot down 12 rebels. For a moment, there was a complete silence when nothing came towards them. Scully swallowed nervously, she could feel the heat of Mulder next to her, his heavy breathing.

'What do you think's going on.' She said quietly. Mulder shook his head.

'Just wait.' He said. 'I think they've realised we can kill them.'

They waited for a few more moments, and after five minutes when nothing came, they decided to go inside the bunker and get reinforcements and stock up on weapons.

X x x x x x x

X x x x x x x

'Mr President.'

'Oh thank god you two are all right.' The President said, exasperated and thankful to see them. He noticed their messy appearance and saw that Mulder had a small cut on his forehead. He looked shocked.

'You are all right aren't you?' He asked them. Scully sighed.

'Sir we need to go out there with all the reinforcements we can get. We need to fight them. It works, we killed about twenty rebels out there just now.'

'No, no it's too dangerous.'

'No listen. It's time to take charge here. I'm not going to listen to your orders anymore Sir, from now on, Scully and I are in charge.' Mulder said, nearing the President threateningly. He looked shocked. Scully raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'I… I…' The President stuttered.

'Get your soliders together, we are going to win this.' Mulder said, and turned and left the room swiftly, and Scully quickly slipped out behind him.

'Mulder..' Scully started as they left the room and she followed ulder down the corridor. Mulder stormed off with anger, a scene that Scully had seen so many times before. She smiled a little uncontrollably, feeling her attraction and love for him.

'Mulder please, calm down.' She said, running up to him and putting a hand on his arm.

'Scully…' He said painfully.

'No. Listen to me.' Scully said, and pulled him around to face her. She grabbed his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. 'I love you. And I can tell that you're getting worked up. It's ok, this is going to work. The President will listen, I'm sure he's getting his soliders ready now.' She said softly. Mulder nodded silently.

'It's ok.' She said, tears stinging her eyes. She felt so much compassion for him. 'I love you Fox. I love you.' She said, pointing out the words. Mulder nodded at her and then to her surprise he pulled her into a tight embrace. Scully caught her breath as she was pulled towards him. Mulder hugged her tight, so thankful for her words and her kindness.

But as they pulled away the soldiers started to pass them, with guns in their hands. Mulder looked around looked at Scully.

'Come on. We'd better get moving.' Scully said softly, and they followed the soliders towards the meeting point.

**Please keep reviewing, wont be many more chapters now!**

**Thanks for reading x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

After briefing the soliders their plan, they were taken up another set of steps which they had entered the bunker from. Suddenly Scully heard a cry from behind her, and her voice ripped through her heart. Mulder turned to see her stop and turn around to face her mother at the bottom of the stairs. Mulder frowned in concern and was desperate for Scully to hurry, they needed to leave now, but he knew he couldn't say that to her now. The soliders hurried past them, up the stairs and to the roof of the bunker where they would take helicopters to the nearest army base to get supplies.

Scully swallowed hard and her mother's desperate eyes burned into hers. She felt guilty, she had hoped this wasn't going to happen.

'Mom!' She called out. Making her way back down the stairs, being careful not to be hit by a running solider's gun. She slipped past them and finally reached the bottom. 'Mom, I have to go. I have to go now.' She said desperately. The look on Margaret's face was heart breaking.

'You're just going to leave me here?' She asked in shock.

'You're safer here. When this is all over, we'll come to get you. Mom you have to stay here with the President and the others. We're going to fight. I can't let you come with us.' She said passionately, and then Mulder called her from the top of the stairs. Scully's heartstrings pulled towards him, then towards her mother, and she felt hot tears sting her eyes.

'But Dana, it's so dangerous..' Margaret said, teary eyed. Scully sighed heavily and then threw her arms around her mother and held her tight. She felt her touch, smelt her scent, the familiar way that she fit inside her mother's arms, and closed her eyes just in case she would never be with her again. Scully stifled back tears and pushed her mother away softly.

'I have to go now. Stay here, you'll be safe. I'll see you soon.' Scully said looking into her mother's eyes.

'Sweetheart..'

'I love you Mom.' Scully said earnestly, just as Mulder called her again.

'I love you too darling.' Margaret said, accepting she was going to have to leave her daughter. 'Win it for us, kill those monsters.' She said, with a small smile of confidence. Scully felt overjoyed with her mother's confidence and she broke into a smile, then with one last look at her mother's face, she turned and ran up the stairs as fast as she could and grabbed onto Mulder's hand as he whisked her towards the landing deck, not looking back as she went.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Mulder looked across at his wife as she passed him and made her way out of the door and into the open air where two large army helicopters sat waiting to take off. He saw that she looked distressed, and he wanted to help her but he knew that she didn't want to hear it now, she had to be strong. Taking one last look around their surroundings, Mulder and Scully stepped into the helicopter and they set off over the skies. But nothing could compare them for the sight they were about to see next.

X x x x x x x x x x

Walter Skinner looked across the street and waited to see if there was movement from the broken into house. He narrowed his eyes and felt Lucille behind him, panting loudly. He wanted to calm her down, to tell her everything was going to be fine, but to be honest he wasn't sure anymore.

Less than two minutes before, the rebels had broken into the house they were sheltering in and had forced them out. Skinner had managed to get them to safety, but they had to find a new shelter.

But something had been happening recently. The aliens seemed to be talking to each other. Skinner had watched for days out of the window, keeping guard, and as the days went by their behaviour had changed. Their horrible rasping voices had filled the air making his skin crawl, but they weren't speaking in english when they were together, they spoke in their own language. Skinner had tried desperately to work out what they were saying, and the only solution he could come to was that something was happening, either they were getting stronger or getting weaker. He hoped to god that it was the second outcome. He could sense something was happening, he could still sense Mulder and Scully out there somewhere. Skinner just hoped that they had found out a way to stop this.

'Walter!' Lucille whispered to him frantically, and Skinner turned to face her but she was pointing to her left. He twisted round quickly and got his gun ready to shoot.

A group of rebels were coming towards them. They hadn't seen them, but they were walking in their direction. Skinner felt his heart beat rise in his chest as he scanned the area for a quick escape. He turned back to beautiful Lucille.

'Run. Across the street. Now!' He urged desperately. Lucille looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

'But..'

'Go.. NOW!' He shouted and she had no choice but to run across the street into the empty broken down house. Luckily, Skinner saw that she had gotten across with Sarah without being noticed. Slowly he turned and crouched lower to hide from the rebels. He spotted a low hanging branch to the right of him just up against the wall and rolled over to hide underneath it.

Skinner breathed quietly as he waited for the rebels to come pass him. He tried not to breathe, tried not to make a sound. He heard the crunching of the ground under their feet as they neared him.

Skinner watched out of the corner of his eye as he saw the feet of the rebels pass by him, their shoes were human, their appearance was a disguise, a fooling device for unsuspecting humans. Skinner felt his body roll with rage. He felt disgusted, he wished he could rip these creatures apart, but he knew he couldn't, so all he could do was hide.

When they had passed Skinner rolled out from under the branches and then scrambled to his feet. He ran across the street and into the deserted house, to find Lucille and Sarah hunched in a corner, where someone's kitchen had once been.

'Lucille, are you all right?' He asked urgently, running towards them. Skinner knelt down in front of them and Sarah lay, sleeping in Lucille's arms. Skinner looked into Lucille's deep eyes and saw that she looked lost and afraid. He had seen strength in her eyes before, but now she was changed. Skinner sighed heavily and tried to look confident.

'They're talking, I think something is happening. I think they're starting to get nervous.'

'No one can kill them.' She said in a small voice. Skinner studied her face with concern.

'Don't say that. We'll beat them. My friends are working on a way to kill them, they'll do it.' He said, and Lucille suddenly looked at him like he was mad.

'Your friends?' She said, looking at him with a new expression which looked a bit fearful.

'Lucille, I told you, I know things about what's happening.'

'I know. I know that.' She said, as if trying to convince herself that he wasn't a stranger.

'It's all right.' Skinner said, and to his surprise he found himself putting a hand on her cheek. Lucille didn't flinch. She stared deep into his eyes and found herself lost in them. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

'Can you friends kill the aliens?' She asked in a whisper.

'Yes.' He said back softly, and he looked into her eyes, he was locked. He wanted to kiss her desperately, he couldn't control it anymore. Before he could stop himself, he moved in towards her swiftly and his lips met hers softly. Lucille didn't pull back, but she welcomed his kiss and kissed him back. Skinner felt his stomach flip over and he wanted to grab her and kiss her passionately, but he knew that Sarah was asleep in her arms. He ran a hand through her long, beautiful dark hair and touched her cheek, felt her cheek bones and ran a finger to her lips. Lucille sighed as he kissed her cheek, her forehead, her nose and her throat. They kissed softly, finding release and comfort in each other.

**Skinnerrrrrrr! K I S S I N G.**

**Lol.**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

As they crossed over the desert and made their way towards civilisation, Scully didn't know what to expect. The soliders in the helicopters were professional and silent, looking ahead and not paying attention to the crisis unfolding. Scully felt herself reach out for Mulder's hand as they reached L.A.

Mulder felt her hand reach his and he looked across at her in concern, he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was terrified, just as he was, to see what had become of the city.

As they swooped towards the outskirts, the first sight Scully saw was… fire. Houses were being burnt down by the hundreds, roads rudely out of the greenery that was left. They were pitch black with the soot and the dirt which was everywhere. Scully gasped as she saw figures the size of ants jumping across large areas of land. She saw ten, may be fifteen just in that area. Tears stung her eyes as she realised she was looking at the end of the world.

Mulder couldn't quite believe it either. The scene was horrific. It was worse than he could have ever imagined. He put a hand over his mouth and felt his heart stop as he saw bodies littered on the ground and rebels standing tall over them. Some rebels were walking quickly, some were jumping towards burning buildings which they seemed to be searching for people. Mulder felt sick, he felt like it was all his fault. They could have sorted this out and acted quicker, right?

Looming on the horizon was a familiar sight, one of the spaceships which towered over the city dangerously, like it was laughing at the sight it saw in front of it. Rebels were going inside it and outside of it. Mulder frowned in thought, what were they doing inside there?

'Scully..' He called, and she looked across at him with an expressionless face. She didn't know how to think anymore. 'Look at the spaceship. They're going in and out.' He said, and Scully leant over to have a look. She frowned.

'What are they doing in there?'

'I don't know, does it look like they're carrying something?' Mulder asked. Scully narrowed her eyes to get a better look and saw that it looked like they were carrying something out of the spaceship.

'It looks like it, but I don't know what.' She said in suspicion.

'Only a half an hour until we reach the base.' The pilot called out over the radio to the helicopter. Scully jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice and then settled back in her seat and tried desperately not to look out of the window because she knew if she did she would have no will to go on.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Skinner pulled away from Lucille quickly when he heard the sound. Helicopters.

'What's that?' Lucille whispered loudly. Skinner stood up quickly and grabbed his gun. He slowly made his way towards the window and kept low. Peering out of the small gap he saw the rebels looking up to the sky in horror. He had to smile to himself, someone was doing something, and something in his heart told him it was Mulder and Scully. He just knew it. Skinner nearly laughed out loud, suddenly there was hope.

'Lucille, theres a helicopter!' He said to her quietly, and her eyes widened. Skinner turned back to look outside and watched as the copter flew further towards the city. The rebels started talking again, and they were fast with their words. They sounded agitated. Skinner suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as one of the rebels bent down and then launched itself into the air. Skinner shook his head in disbelief. Surely they couldn't jump that high?

The rebel flew into the air and took off at incredible height. Skinner watched in horror as it lifted its arms out to the helicopter and missed it by about five metres. Skinner heaved a sigh of relief as it came falling back down to earth and it roared out a hideous cry of frustration. The noise woke Sarah and Lucille tried to calm her down. Skinner looked across at them nervously and then looked back at the rebels. He frowned in thought as they started to talk again. Skinner was sure they knew what was happening, they weren't expecting something like this to happen.

Skinner moved away from the window and went back to Lucille and Sarah. Skinner looked at Lucille, feeling love for her flow into him unexpectedly and he took her hand and led her and Sarah into the back rooms of the deserted house where they could take better shelter.

X x x x x x x x x x x

'Sir!'

Mulder turned around as one of the soliders spoke through the radio. The pilot looked to the back.

'What is it Reeson?'

'Sir, one of the rebels tried to grab the copter. They failed Sir.' Officer Reeson said. The pilot paused for a moment and sighed. He didn't have an answer. Scully felt sick.

'Can they really jump that high?' She asked Mulder.

'I don't know.' Mulder said in a sad voice. Scully closed her eyes and tried to imagine this wasn't happening.

'OK, listen everyone, they can't get us up here. Lets try and get higher, if we can. Just in case.' Mulder said to the pilot, and he nodded with the order. Nervously Scully sat back and looked across at Mulder. She wanted to be in his arms, she wanted to be back at their home where no one knew their real name, where no one wanted to kill them. She reached out for his hand again but Mulder had already taken it and was kissing it softly. Scully managed a small smile as he gazed into her eyes. She knew he was telling her it was going to be all right.

'Don't let go of my hand.' Scully said across to him, and he nodded with a loving smile.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

_**Please review!**_

_**Next chapter is the army base.. human civilisation??**_

_**May be!**_

_**Phew I really need to be wrapping this up soon. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

_**1 hour Later - Army Base somewhere near the Baja California Desert**_

The helicopter landed slowly and carefully, metres away from the others that had landed and its propellors blew dust up high into the air. Mulder looked across at Scully who looked at him with knowing eyes. Quickly, the helicopter was opened and the soliders marched out. Scully rose from her seat and Mulder put a hand on her shoulder.

'Lets go see what's happening here.'

'I just hope the aliens haven't gotten in here too.' Scully said nervously.

'They can't have honey, we radioed the headquarters before we left, they've got lots of people here. Lots of people that can help. Come on, you're braver than this.' Mulder said softly.

'I know Mulder, but what we just saw has upset me a lot.' She said.

'Come on, we're going to win this.' He said softly to her and kissed her hair. Scully closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped out of the helicopter.

But as she stepped out she was met with the barrel of a gun. Scully gapsed in shock and felt her heart rise in her chest as she stared into the long darkness of the gun.

'Hey!' She exclaimed.

'Are you Dana Scully?' The solider holding the gun demanded. Mulder frowned in anger at the sight of Scully being cornered and hurried towards her.

'HEY!' He shouted out.

'Yes! Yes I am!' She blurted out. But the solider didn't move, he switched the safety off his gun. 'Mulder!' She shouted out in horror.

'Hey! Stop! Trust no one! Trust no one is the password!' He shouted out to the soliders all around him. Scully felt her heart skip a beat and she frowned in confusion. She looked to Mulder in shock and confusion. Mulder tried to calm her and mouthed a 'sorry' to her, but Scully was fuming, and still was very aware of the fun pointing at her face.

'Put your guns down, I forgot to tell her about the password. I'm sorry guys..' Mulder shouted to the soliders, but the solider holding the gun was adamant.

'You heard what he said, put the god damn gun down!' Scully shouted, and the solider slowly put it down, while still keeping an eye on Scully. Scully caught her breath back and realised she was shaking. She turned to Mulder slowly and angrily.

'Mulder…' She said in a threatening voice.

'I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry.' Mulder said, pleading for forgiveness from her. Scully raised an eyebrow.

'I should have known you would do something like this sooner or later.'

'I'm sorry?' He asked trying to keep the peace. He tried a smile. Scully slowly melted and couldn't help but forgive him. She managed a small smile and rolled her eyes.

'You owe me.' She snapped at him as she turned and followed the other soliders towards the huge army camp. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief and whispered in her ear.

'I'll make it up to you baby.' He said in a seductive tone, and Scully gasped a little.

'Mulder! Not now!'

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

As they entered the huge camp, Scully suddenly felt a lot better. People were all around her, real people. Mulder looked around and saw Mothers and Fathers with their children, obviously the lucky ones who had gotten away or the people the army had saved. A tall, blond haired officer came striding towards them. Scully turned to look at him. He looked like he was in his late forties and seemed to be in charge.

'Fox Mulder, Dana Scully. I'm Lieutenant Trent. This is my army camp. We have saved over three hundred civilians over the past few days, after the disaster started. I hear you two are here to save us all?' He said with a small smile. Mulder looked at Scully for a moment and smiled a little.

'If that's what people are saying then yeah, I guess we are.' He said.

'Lieutenant Trent, is this the only army camp like this in the country?'

'No Miss Scully, there are over seventy other camps all over the country who have saved many people too. We are making a base here for the remaining civilians. We've been trying to fight the rebels but nothing is working. But, I hear you bring a weapon that can kill them?' Trent said, and soliders passed them quickly carrying supplies and guns all around the base. The sound of human voices and human life in one place was nice to hear.

'Well Sir, that's what we want to talk about. We've found a way to kill them by infecting them with human blood. We put the blood inside a bullet, a bit like a tranquilizer gun and then shoot them with it.' Mulder said.

'In the space of three seconds, the alien drops dead. The blood infects its system and it's body breaks down.' Scully finished off. Trent smiled a little at the genius of the weapon. He was impressed.

'How did you find this out?' Trent asked, as a solider holding blankets brushed past them. Scully watched him take the blankets over to a woman and her baby.

'It's a long story Sir.' Mulder said, as Scully glanced across at him. 'What's important now is that we get going, and we tell the other bases our weapon. We can all fight Sir, we all have to fight back.' Mulder said passionately. Trent stopped walking and turned to face them. His face was serious and understanding.

'For the past five days I have seen people being ripped apart from limb to limb. I agree with you Mr Mulder, we need to act now. Lets do it.'

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

'Lucille..' Skinner stared, as she lay Sarah down to sleep on a blanket. They sat inside the bathroom of the house, which they had locked themselves in. 'Are you all right?'

'I'm ok.' She said softly, then moved towards him searching his face with her eyes. 'I'm starving.' She said with a small laugh. Skinner nodded in agreement.

'Me too, this is the first time in days I've thought about food. Here, have some of my water.' He said, handing her over a bottle. She shook her head.

'No, you're the important one here, you need to have the water.'

'Lucille, take the water.' Skinner demanded, and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She sighed and took the bottle from his hands. As their hands touched Skinner felt a shiver run down his spine.

'You're so beautiful.' He blurted out without thinking, and then cursed to himself inside.

'Thank you.' She said, and smiled.

'I'm sorry I kissed you earlier…'

'No. Don't be.' Lucille said with a smirk and took a drink out of the bottle. She looked into his eye and felt her heart race for him. She moved in slowly to kiss him again, she wanted to kiss him so desperately…

But just as they were about to kiss there was a loud crash from the rooms beyond the bathroom. Skinner jumped and grabbed his gun immediately, slipping into professional mode. He slipped the safety off and Lucille and Sarah started to panic. Lucille grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly. She stroked her hair and tried to calm her as Skinner opened the door slowly and slipped out of the door. Lucille tried to stop him, but it was too late, he was gone.

**Oh dear!**

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The soliders swarmed around Mulder and Scully and as they looked around they came to see how big the army base really was. Lt Trent walked off towards the soliders that had come with Mulder and Scully as they carried the cases of the weapons ready to be used. Scully looked up at Mulder who looked deep in thought. She smiled a little to herself and put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her lovingly and smiled little.

'Are you ok?' Mulder asked her.

'Sure, are you?' She asked and Mulder nodded slowly.

'I just look around and see all these people. Some of them look so sad. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for them, not knowing what we know. They must have been terrified Mulder.' She said quietly. Mulder sighed.

'I know, but we're here to stop it now Scully.'

'But Mulder, so many people have died..'

'We always knew this was going to happen Dana, and we're here to sort it out.' Mulder said gently and squeezed her hand. Scully nodded.

'I can't wait to kick some alien ass.' She said with a smirk and Mulder flowed with pride for her and he let out a small laugh.

'Mulder! Scully! Come over here!' Trent called to them and they hurried off to speak to him.

As they came closer they could see that Trent has assembled a gun with the help of one of the soldiers. He inspected it with his eyes and looked over to Mulder.

'How long did you say it takes for the aliens to die?'

'After they've been shot, no more than three seconds Sir.' Mulder said. Trent was silent for a moment as he aimed the gun and tested out the eye.

'Right. I need to get on the phone right now. I need to talk to the other bases. Sargeant Trey, lets get going.' He said to an officer who was standing beside him. Trey nodded and they made their way towards the large staircase that led up to what looked like a control tower. 'You two, come with me.' He said to Mulder and Scully, and Scully looked at Mulder for a moment questioningly. Mulder nodded and led her towards the stairs with Trent and Trey. As they walked past the civilians they looked at them with questioning eyes. Some of them even stopped as they walked past.

'Do they…' Scully started, but Trent knew what she was thinking.

'They all know who you are, I told them you were coming when they got nervous and heard the helicopters.' Trent said, and Scully swallowed nervously. She felt ridiculous, did these people really see them as the messiah or something?

'What did you tell them?' Scully asked.

'That you were here to save the world.' Trent said with a small smile. Scully opened her eyes wide in surprise.

They turned a corner and then started making their way up the staircase. Mulder noticed that the windows that had once let in sunlight were now blocked off. He frowned in thought as he passed the blacked out windows. As they reached the top of the stairs, Trent got out a keycard and swiped it, taking them inside the control point. There were phones and television screens everywhere and small computers which seemed to be sending out information.

'What is the computer doing?' Scully asked as she reached out to study a monitor.

'We're still in contact with come cities and some army bases, as you know. We try and share information as well as we can to try and find a way to kill the aliens. Now we've got it, these lines are going to go crazy.' Trent said with a confident smile and Scully frowned suspiciously.

'Some.. cities?' She asked.

'Yes, there are a lot of surivors at the United Nations in New York City. The aliens can't get in the building because of the high security, they've managed to block it off. Also in Washington, some FBI workers have survived in the headquarters..' Trent said, but Scully and Mulder looked at each other immediately. Mulder felt his stomach turn.

'The… the FBI headquarters?' He spluttered out in shock. Scully felt her heart race.

'Yes, I believe that's where you worked together?' Trent asked. Scully was stunned, she didn't know what to say. She felt relieved that people that she had worked with, the place where she had met Mulder, where this all started was still standing and that people were still alive there and seeking refuge.

'Yes.' Mulder said quietly. Trent nodded and then went back to explaining.

'Well there are bases all over the country which have survivors. Only the ones with working phones and technology can contact us of course, so we hope there are a lot more out there.' He said. 'Ahh here we are, Military Base in Mexico, lets get talking to them.' He said, and with a flip of a switch he dialled the number.

X x x x x x x x x

Skinner closed his eyes and tried to listen for movement, but he just couldn't hear anything. He took a deep breath and made his way through the house, backtracing his steps and getting near the kitchen. He saw that the windows had been broken and glass lay shattered all over the floor. Someone was inside the house.

He tried to calm himself and steadied his gun. He felt his heart flip. What the hell was he going to do to the rebel anyway? He knew he couldn't kill it. He had to think fast.

Skinner made his way through the rubble of the broken into house and nearly slipped on a wet patch of floor. He made every step as silent as he could, but the rubble under his feet made a noise every time he moved.

Just as he made his way into the lounge, he saw it. There behind the sofa with its back to him was an alien rebel, scanning the area. Skinner quickly pushed himself against the wall to cover himself, and waited. He heard the rebel moving around, its rasping, heavy breaking making him feel sick. He looked around for something to help him, something that he could attack this alien with, but there was nothing. Skinner racked his brains, _there has to be a weakness_ he thought.

But the rebel was coming closer now, and he was reaching the door which seperated the lounge from the corridor. Skinner closed his eyes and tried not to breathe as the rebel came past him. Whipping his eyes open frantically Skinner watched as the rebel walked straight past him and into the kitchen.

Skinner raised his gun to the back of the rebel's head, wondering if it would work. Surely it couldn't be that easy? May be he should just leave it, make sure it left the house. But Skinner suddenly felt his heart jump to his throat as the rebel turned and made its way towards the bathroom. Skinner nearly cried out with rage and started off after the rebel, following its footsteps. He raised the gun and without thinking, shot it hard into the back of the neck.

The noise was horriffic. The rebel let out a disgusting scream of pain and Skinner fell back in shock. He saw that nothing came out of it's neck, no green acid, nothing. It hadn't done anything. With a roar of rage the rebel turned quickly to face Skinner, its dead, closed eyes looking at him angrily. Skinner pointed his gun again and shot it in the face, but nothing happened. It fell back for a moment then found it's feet again. Skinner tried to calm himself, but the alien was advancing towards him. Suddenly, the alien grabbed him fiercely by the arm.

'Lucille! Get out of here now!' Skinner shouted as the alien wrenched his arm back painfully. 'Arrrg!' Skinner cried out as he felt his muscles stretch too far. He winced in pain and tried to call out for Lucille again, but he couldn't hear her answer. 'Run!' He shouted through gritted teeth and then he felt himself being lifted up by his arm. The pain was unbearable. He cried out in agony as he realised the rebel was lifting his body up by his arm and carrying him outside into the street. Skinner tried to look behind him one last time before he was carried off, and to his great relief he saw Lucille carrying Sarah out of the bathroom and towards the back of the house. She caught his eye and the look she gave him was heart breaking. Her eyes were full of tears and she looked terrified. Skinner wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't because at the moment we was absolutely sure that he was going to be ripped apart by the aliens. Skinner was tugged again fiercely and then he felt his arm fall out of its socket. With a horrifiying cry he felt tears sting his eyes as the pain rushed around his body and he blinked quickly, trying to gain his sight, but everything was dissolving around him, the world was disappearing, and slowly Skinner plunged into deep, deep darkness.

**Please keep reviewing, really hope u like it x**


	33. Chapter 33

Scully watched as Trent radioed every available base which still had power supply. The result was actually suprising, they had gotten through to more than they had expected. The base in Mexico, Florida, Seattle, Chicago, Dallas and Phoenix had all responded and were now stocking up on the weapons. They were ready to go into battle, but it wasn't going to be easy. She knew that, just like everyone else. In fact she knew that they probably wouldn't be able to win, the odds were against them. Scully blinked nervously and looked to see Mulder standing near a computer monitor in deep thought. She frowned in suspicion and wondered what he was looking at. She saw that she was looking at one of the spacecrafts that had landed.  
'What is it?' She asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Mulder didn't budge.  
'I don't know Scully, I think that we could use this.. it might help us defeat it. Surely the aliens are taking command from somewhere, the Spaceships must be their bases right?'  
'Yes Mulder, but they're leaving the earth..' She started, remembering the not so distant past when Mulder had been stuck on the top of one and she thought that she had lost him forever..  
'I know but look, there are still some here. We need to get on the radio to the nearest bases where these spaceships are and tell them to attack. I think we need to find a way to destroy it, may be it can be destroyed by the blood somehow.'  
Scully frowned in thought and tried to rack her brains for a scientific explanation, something that would help, but it wasn't easy unless she was able to study the spaceship herself.  
'Where's the nearest spaceship still on the earth to us?' She asked, her heart racing. Mulder frowned and turned away from the screens for the first time and looked at her.  
'Why?'  
'Mulder, I could help with this. I need to study the spacecraft. May be if I went out with a couple of scientists who could also fight.. I can't be the only one around here that is capable of that..' She started.  
'Woah, woah, no Scully.' Mulder said, his eyes glistening with emotion. He looked into her eyes sincerely. 'I need you here with me. I need your help here, we're leading this Scully.' He said.  
'I know Mulder! Exactly! This could be my input, I could help a lot here.' She said. Mulder was silent for a moment as he looked at her determined eyes. He felt his heart ache with pride and worry for her. He didn't want her to leave his side, not now.  
'Lets just have a word with Trent, see if there is anyone else that can do it.' He said softly, and Scully frowned in frustration.  
'But Mulder..?' She asked.  
'I know Scully, I know what you're saying.' He said. 'But we might need you here a lot more than they need you there. Besides, it's getting more and more dangerous to travel – you heard what happened on the way, an alien nearly jumped for the copter!'  
'Ok.' She said with a small sigh, and Mulder nodded and walked over to Trent, who was busy with the radio.  
'Trent.' He asked, and Trent turned to him quickly.  
'Yes? What is it I'm in the middle of something..' He said.  
'I know I'm sorry, but I have a new thought. The spaceships need to be investigated and attacked. We need to tell the bases that are nearest to the spaceships still on the earth to investigate with a group of scientists and find a way to destroy it. I think this could really help, the spaceships are the alien's bases – they're control towers if you like.' Mulder said, and Trent frowned in thought.  
'Ok.' He said after a moment, and then turned back to the radio and clicked on the Pheonix base. 'Phoenix base this is Base 214..' He started, and Mulder walked away when he was convinced that he would tell them. He sighed heavily and saw people rushing past, getting ready for the attack. He couldn't believe this was going to happen, they were going to fight to the death.

X x x x x x x x

'WALTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!'

Lucille screamed in terror as she saw Skinner being thrown down to the ground and hit numerous times by the rebel. She grabbed Sarah and held her tight, desperately trying to think of an escape. Suddenly she saw it. The cellar door.  
With one huge surge of courage she ran towards the door and grabbed the handle, throwing it open and slamming it behind her. She locked it tightly and took a deep breath, terrified. She could hear the rebel moving about in the room and she felt sick with worry.  
'Please don't kill him, please don't kill him..' She pleaded under her breath, hot tears stinging her eyes. She tried to breathe in and out but her breath was getting panicky. Sarah seemed to be hiding in her chest and Lucille hugged her tight without letting her go. She saw a large chest of drawers and putting Sarah down for a moment, she pushed it up against the cellar door, locking herself in securely.  
'Mommy?' Sarah whimpered after being put down, and Lucille grabbed her quickly and ran down the cellar steps clinging onto her daughter tightly, into the darkness which engulfed them – hopefully to keep them safe from harm.

X x x x x x x x x

Scully pushed the double doors open and felt her heart racing inside her chest. She couldn't believe she was doing this, going without telling him – putting herself in extreme danger, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She could do this. She could save everyone.  
Hot tears stung her eyes as she swerved through the corridors and past soldiers who were gearing up. She went to the cupboard and swung the large metal doors open. Grabbing three bags of ammo and two guns, she geared up for her journey. Turning quickly and without talking to anyone, a woman determined, she closed the cupboard doors and swiftly made her way to the loading station, passing the science lab on the way. Scully grabbed as many instruments as she could and threw them into a army rucksack. When she was satisfied she had all she needed, she left the lab and went back into the corridor and met the soliders who were loading onto the helicopter.  
'Miss Scully?' One of them asked in confusion. 'Aren't you supposed to be..'  
'Change of plan.' She said forcefully. 'I'm coming with you guys.' She said, her heart racing in her chest. She felt a pang of guilt as she imagined Mulder's worried reaction about where she was, but she quickly ignored it as she knew that it would all be all right in the end, she needed to do this. 'I'm going with you.. to Phoenix.'

**Woooo!  
I'm back! I hope u like it, so sorry for the delay loads of things  
have been happening in my life.. had no time whatsoever.  
The new movie was amazing and it inspired me again. Please please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Mulder turned in surprise as he realised that Scully hadn't been around him for more than five minutes. He shrugged it off and assumed she had gone to the bathroom or something. Mulder sighed heavily and felt his heart ache for her, he couldn't imagine how much danger she would be in if she went off to study the spaceship – travelling was just too dangerous, in fact he wanted it banned.

'Trent..' Mulder started, as he advanced towards the hard working officer. 'I want all helicopters, planes and major transport devices cancelled – it's too dangerous for people to travel now.' He said. Trent looked at him like he was mad.

'Are you crazy? That's the only way we can get people to the right places. We've got scientists travelling now to investigate the spaceships – that's what you wanted!' He said, exasperated. The effects of the day were starting to show on him now. Mulder sighed.

'Ok but.. after them I want them cancelled unless it's an extreme emergency!' He said angrily, and turned away quickly. He watched as the soldiers and scientists rushed around him. Mulder took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. They needed to start moving soon.

X x x x x x x x x

Scully looked out of the window of the army helicopter and saw that the sun was going down. She slowly looked down to the ground and saw a horrific sight below her. Houses on fire, buildings ruined, and alien rebels leaping to extreme heights. She felt her heart race in her chest in panic as she imagined the worst, the aliens leaping to the height of the helicopter and pulling it down to the ground...

'No.' She whispered under her breath, and tried to calm herself down. She was determined. She knew what she was doing was stupid and irresponsible, but she also knew it was the right thing to do. If anyone was capable of studying the spaceship – it was Dana Scully.

Her thoughts turned to Mulder and she felt her heart aching. She felt a deep guilt inside of her. It was only a matter of time before he found out at the base that she had left. She knew that he would be angry but her thoughts turned to the moment when they would meet again, when all this was over. She couldn't wait for that moment and prayed that they would both be alive to share it together.

Scully frowned and reached into her coat pocket to see if she still had her phone. She flipped it open and searched for a signal – but of course there was nothing. She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she felt her heart wrench and in that moment she knew. Mulder knew she was gone.



X x x x x x x x

'Mr Mulder..'

Mulder felt his heart leap in his chest as she turned to face Trent. His face was full of a mixture of worry and anger. He looked extremely sensitive and annoyed.

'Yes?' Mulder asked tentatively.

'I just heard from the landing deck. Scully has gone to Phoenix. Thanks for telling me first.' Trent snapped angrily, and Mulder felt his heart jump into his throat. He was speechless for a second.

'What?' He said, aghast. 'No... she can't!'

'Well she has!' Trent fired on. Mulder shook his head in disbelief.

'I... I didn't know she was going..' Mulder said weakly, hot tears stinging his eyes with worry. How could she do this to him?

'You didn't know either? Wow that says a lot about your partnership. I can't believe you just told me to stop the transport and then I find out that Scully is in a helicopter as we speak!' He raged. Mulder suddenly felt very angry with him. How dare he talk to him like that about their relationship.

'You have no idea..' Mulder mumbled angrily.

'Look – I don't want to argue about this. There's no time for it.' Trent said, exasperated, and took a moment to calm himself. 'All I know is that now, we are screwed because we're lost one of our leaders. She was supposed to be helping us HERE!' He shouted.

'Look Trent, this is as much a surprise to me as it is to you, I didn't know she had gone and I'm angry too.' Mulder said, his voice cracking with worry. 'But I know Scully, and she needs a reason to do something. So she must be doing the right thing.' Mulder said uneasily. 'She is helping us, she's gone to investigate the spaceship. She's the best person to do it – I just didn't want her to travel because its so dangerous..' Mulder started sadly, and lowered his head. Trent looked at him with unease.

'Well... what do you want me to do?' Trent asked. 'We're supposed to be leaving in half an hour.'

'I know.' Mulder said quietly and tried to gather his thoughts. He felt betrayed, upset and worried, but also he felt a great pride for Scully as he knew that she was right. She was always right, dammit.

'Get me on the radio to that helicopter.' Mulder said, raising his head and looking into Trent's eyes – determined.

'I want to talk to my wife.'

**Still like it?**

**Thanks for reviewing again guys – love u loads!**

**xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

'MISS SCULLY!'

Scully jumped as the army officer at the front of the helicopter was calling to her. The noise was incredible inside the copter – the raging of the engines was so loud that it shocked her to hear something else.

'Yes?' She called.

'It's the army base. Mulder wants to talk to you.'

Scully felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her body lurch forward and make her way towards the front of the copter and grab the radio.

'Mulder?' She called out over the noise.

'Scully! What the hell are you doing!' He shouted down the other end. She closed her eyes and felt her heart race at the sound of his voice. A shadow of guilt washed over her.

'I'm so sorry Mulder.. I had to do this!' She said, emotion coating her throat.

'Why didn't you tell me!'

'Because you would have stopped me Mulder. This is the right thing to do I promise you, I know its dangerous but you are going into danger yourself Mulder, there's no difference between what we both have to do. When I have done the research we can stop this all Mulder, you said it yourself the spaceships must be their bases and control points. I can do this.' She reassured him, and Mulder was silent for a moment.

'Mulder?' She asked again.

'Yes. I'm sorry Scully. I... I know you're doing the right thing. I love you sweetheart. Please – let me know when you are there. I'm thinking of you. Good luck.' Mulder said sincerely, and Scully felt her heart melt and sad tears coated her throat. She blinked nervously.

'I love you. Keep safe.' She said, and then the radio cut out.

Scully closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She felt one of the officers take the radio out of her hand. She opened her eyes and realised that they were all looking at her silently. Scully brushed away the tear angrily and gathered her strength.

'What are you looking at?' She snapped and the officers turned away embarrassed as she made her way back down to the back of the copter.

X x x x x x x x x x



Trent looked at Mulder impatiently. Mulder was leaning against the table and looked deep in thought. Trent cleared his throat and Mulder snapped back into reality and looked at him.

'Yes..' Mulder said.

'We've got fifteen minutes. Let's get kitted up. We need to attack.' Trent said.

Mulder sighed and tried to shake off his feelings and worries for Scully and he nodded, and to his surprise he realised that the office was now nearly deserted, and the mad rush had finished. People were ready for the attack.

'Have we contacted and confirmed the other bases?' Mulder asked.

'Yes – they are ready for the attack also. This is it.' Trent said forcefully. Mulder nodded and turned back to the screens for one last time. He saw the horrible sights again – the burning buildings – the dead people and children. It was a massacre of human life. He felt anger boil in his blood and he was determined. The screen showing the spaceship in Phoenix made his heart ache, but he turned away from it and took a deep breath.

'Lets go.' Mulder said to Trent, and they left the office quickly.

Mulder and Trent went to the cupboard and took their weapons and radios. They were equipped with headsets to contact the bases and the other soldiers. Mulder clicked his first gun into place and patted down his body armour. He checked his flashlight worked and pushed his feet into the strong army boots.

When they had kitted up they made their way towards the loading bay where the army trucks were loading. With one last look at each other – Mulder and Trent shook hands and went their separate ways to the different groups that they would be leading.

X x x x x x x x x x

Lucille was shaking with fear as she heard the rebel crashing about upstairs. She had no idea what was happening. She prayed that Walter was all right, she didn't know what she would do if he was killed – he was their protector.

Sarah was asleep in her arms, and she held her little girl tight. She was the only form of life and love that was left for her, her whole family were probably dead, and now Skinner had been beaten. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself somewhere else. When all this was over.

**Please keep reviewing !**




	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Dana Scully frowned in concentration as she tried to work out already what she could do when she got inside the spaceship, however that was going to be the hardest part – it was surely going to be surrounded by rebels. Scully sighed and shifted in her seat in the copter. The army officers were discussing tactics up ahead and speaking in lowered voices. She frowned with suspicion and then shook it off, it was like she was the Queen around here. No one dared talk about her to her face.

After the long flight, the nigh was setting in well and it was nearly pitch black outside. But Scully looked down to the earth's surface and she could see fires burning. She felt sick, how dare they do this to the planet, she couldn't believe the huge impact they had made, killing thousands, may be millions. Only time would tell how bad the damage actually was, and she was supposed to be the saviour of all this?

Scully cursed herself and her beliefs, as she had many times. She felt confused. How could someone religious be leading a fight against.. aliens. The thought baffled her, but before she had time to question it, the pilot called from the front that they were about to land. Scully felt her heart drop in her throat as the army soldiers got their guns ready. She looked to her side and saw hers already prepared, and with one more leap of hope, she pushed her palms together and prayed.

X x x x x x x x x x

Mulder jumped out of the army vehicle and shouted commands to the other soldiers. After where they had just been, they were ready to expect anything. In the last three or so hours they had gone through city to city, attacking the aliens as much as they could. Blood was everywhere, Mulder had wiped it off his face numerous times when shooting the aliens. They seemed to be reacting to the blood even more than he had thought – it sometimes made them explode.

It was pitch black, but the army vehicles swung lights all around so that they could see. Some soldiers darted left into hiding, as Mulder had ordered, and some to the right. Mulder glared around him, searching the area desperately, trying to see sight of a rebel. They had been jumping towards them out of the darkness, creeping up on them and attacking them that way. It was extremely dangerous.

'MAN DOWN!'

Mulder heard the familiar two words, he had heard it enough times in the past three hours – more than he had ever heard before. But he was so used to it now that it didn't affect him, it just made him even more angry – even more determined to kill the rebels.

'EVERYONE GET READY! THEY'RE COMING!' Mulder cried out, and he heard soldiers footsteps scurry into position. Mulder took a few small steps forward, looking around him for any sign of movement. Then he saw it. To his right, jumping a huge distance – it must have been at least the size of a 

football field by the way that Mulder saw it leap towards him – the rebel came crashing through the sky down towards him. But Mulder was quick, he snapped the gun round and shot it in nearly the same move, hitting the alien right between the eyeballs. It fell instantly to the ground, and started convulsing as if it was having a stroke. Mulder wasn't going to wait around and see whether it was going to be in pieces or not.

The gun fire started all around him as he saw the shower of other rebels coming to attack them. Mulder took a deep breath and started to shoot, ducking in and out of buildings and cars – all deserted and some in flames – to dodge and shoot the rebels.

X x x x x x x x

'Landing in one minute, get ready people.' The pilot called through the radios. Scully took a deep calming breath and grabbed her bags and guns. She brushed a hand through her hair and swept it up into a tight ponytail. She stood up and joined the other soldiers as they waited by the door of the huge army copter. The sound of the propellers was huge. She looked around at the leading solider that was with her, the most experienced – Sergeant Riggs.

'Are you ready Miss Scully? We're following you. The aim is to get you and the other scientist soldiers inside the ship as safely as possible.' He said.

'I know. I'll be fighting as well.' She said in a low, stern voice. Riggs raised an eyebrow.

'You need to be kept alive.' He said.

'I'm leading here.' She said suddenly full of authority. She felt anger and fear boiling inside her and it made her shake. She was determined. 'I am going to fight.' She said clearly, her eyes welling with determined tears. Riggs felt his heart skip a beat, her stare was icy cold. He couldn't argue.

Scully turned away from his look and glared at the door which slowly opened up to show the horrific scene in front of her.

As the doors opened, she felt as if someone had hit her hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She felt the soldiers around her get nervous, she could sense it. The scene was overpowering.

The spaceship was there all right, but so were the hundreds of rebels glaring through slit eyeholes. Scully felt her heart rise up to her throat as she saw the masses. She felt faint.

And she knew it suddenly. They had no hope.

She was going to die.

**Please keep reviewing, I've now finally decided on the ending. I hope you're going to like it.  
Wow the response is so good thank u so much I'm flattered xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

'Jesus..' She heard Riggs mutter under her breath. But Scully was here now, she had come all this way, she wasn't going to give up. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, telling her that she was still alive for now, for this moment, and the love that Mulder and her shared was enough to live for. More than enough.

'It's all right.' She whispered under her breath as the door clicked open and the rebels stared for a second. She felt as if the world was standing still for that moment, like it was paused. But she knew that they had no time to waste, and it was now or never.

'FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!' She roared.

The reaction was instant, the gun fire happened instantly, and Scully jumped down onto the ground from the copter. She glared around and saw the rebels move forwards for the first time, reaching out towards her and the soldiers with long, creepy arms, like they were trying to grab her and pull her down to her death. She blinked and pushed away all her fear – there was no time for that now. She fired her gun continuously all around the front line of rebels and then decided to run. With one quick glace back to the other scientists who were following her now, she led the way.

'TO THE SHIP!' She roared over the gunfire, and started to run towards the falling crowd of rebels, who were dying at her feet now as the soldiers shot from the safety of the copter. She didn't stop and she didn't care. She was determined. However when a bullet nearly clipped her in the shoulder, she snapped back into reality and tried to remain focused on staying alive. The rebels were all around her, closing in on her, and she fired as well as they came close. They were dropping like flies all around her, and she felt running and running.

But something made the hair rise on the back of her neck. Something was being said, and it made her feel sick as she recognised it instantly.

'_Daana Ssssscully.. Dana Scully.. Dana Sssscully... are you Dana Sssscully..' _

Scully felt hot tears coat her throat as she felt fear rise inside of her. She was suddenly taken back to the beginning of all this – they were just in their house having a nice afternoon when rebels had attacked and had asked her and Mulder and same thing. _Are you Dana Scully?_

Scully cried out in anger and felt a hot tear run down her cheek as the chant grew louder and louder and started swimming around her head. She shot her gun wildly, and then quickly reached into her trouser pocket for more ammo, and clicked it in skilfully, and began firing again. The re-load only took about two seconds, she was on top form.

'DIE YOU BASTARDS!' She screamed, as the rebels dropped all around her. She slowly saw the spaceship becoming closer to her, it was in her sight. She soldiered on, shooting and running as fast as she could, determined not to falter, but suddenly all hope was lost as she realised that she had made a huge mistake. Scully felt her heart fail for a second as she felt her foot get caught on something on the ground and she fell, flat on her front in the muddy, damp grass.



Scully cried out desperately and in fear as she felt the ground beneath her.

'No!' She cried out, more to herself, and scrambled for her feet. She felt the area around her and grabbed her gun quickly. With one swift movement she got to her feet, but when she stood up again and saw what was around her she let out a cry of fear. The rebels were so close now, their fingertips nearly touching her shoulders...

'Oh god.. oh god please... please...' She whimpered in fear and felt tears roll down her cheeks. Why wasn't anyone shooting! She started to feel faint and panicky, and she couldn't even lift her gun up to shoot them they were that close. Scully closed her eyes for a moment and prepared herself to die. They had lost – this was it. She could almost feel the rough fingertips of the horrific creatures touching her, and they glared at her with a eerie sense, like they were admiring her for some reason. Scully felt herself shake with fear. 'I'm so sorry Mulder...' She whispered under her breath, and felt her heart ache for him. She wanted him then so badly, she wanted to be safe with him in their home...

'SCULLY! GET MOVING!'

She heard the shout from behind her and snapped back into reality. The gunfire was starting again and the rebels were falling all around her, some of them were touching her as they fell, brushing past her shoulder and her legs. Scully screamed and flinched as they touched her, but then forced herself to move and she found herself shakily climbing over the convulsing and destroyed bodies of the rebels towards the entrance of the ship. She felt sick as she touched them and climbed over the monsters, but she was determined to get inside – to finish this. With just a few yards to go she was faced with a rebel standing directly at the entrance, who looked ready to pounce on her. Scully narrowed her eyes in concentration as she watched it get ready to pounce, and it leapt into the air. But before it could even leap two metres, Scully had predicted where it would be in the air and shot her gun. The bullet hit it straight in the heart and it dropped from the sky, landing just behind her and Scully took a quick breath of relief as she entered the spaceship and out of the violence from outside.

**X x x x x x x x x **

**On the road**

'Mulder, we're receiving a transmission from the troops in Phoenix.'

Mulder turned in shock as the solider behind him handed him over the radio. They were travelling to the next attack point, five men had been lost at the last attack. But they were doing well, Mulder was determined. He grabbed the radio fast.

'Mulder here, what is it?' He asked, his heart beating fast.

'Mulder, it's Officer Riggs. We have successfully got Miss Scully and the scientists inside the spaceship, I repeat, they are successfully inside.' He said forcefully. Mulder felt a wave of relief wave over him as he imagined Scully inside the spaceship and fighting through the rebels. He nodded.



'Good work. Keep me informed.' He said.

'Will do. How is the attack?' Riggs asked. Mulder sighed and looked around the vehicle. They had lost seven men so far.

'We're doing well.' Mulder said, a little too over complimentary, but nothing was going to fail him. They could still do this. 'We're just about to find out how the other troops are doing. I think we can do this, but the spaceships are definitely the key. We saw a few rebels that seemed to be taking orders.' Mulder said breathlessly as the vehicle tore through the trees.

'Orders? How?' Riggs asked. Mulder let out a breath and knew that he was going to be doubted by what he was about to say.

'Telepathically.' Mulder said. There was a silence on the other end from Riggs. 'I'll get back to you soon, please keep me informed on Scully. She's all I've got.' Mulder said, emotion coating his voice. He swallowed nervously. 'Over and out.'

**X x x**

**Please keep reviewing!  
Hope you still like it.. anybody still wondering what happened to Skinner? **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Scully looked around her in wonder. It was an amazing sight in front of her, absolutely magnificent.

'Miss Scully?'

She turned around to see the other scientists joining her and smiled a little, relieved to see she had company.

'Is everyone all right?' She asked, pausing for a moment. There was a small silence between them and Scully frowned in confusion, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

'Richard didn't make it.' One of the scientists said sadly, and Scully swallowed nervously and tried to overcome the sadness they were all obviously feeling.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly. 'Look, we've got work to do. We have to get moving and find the centre of the spaceship. Now I want us all to keep close and have our guns at the ready, we never know what's going to be in here.' She said, and turned and led them through the winding tunnel towards the centre of the ship. There were green marks on the walls and strange objects that were sticking out. Scully frowned in thought and wondered what they could be.

As they made their way deeper into the spaceship she felt herself getting warmer and warmer. The heat was rising and she wondered if there was an energy source somewhere. If there was, it could be what they had to destroy. She kept soldiering on deeper into the spaceship. Her thoughts turned to Mulder in that moment, hoping that he was all right.

**X x x x x x x x**

Mulder was thrown down into the muddy ground hard. He tasted blood.

Boiling with anger, he flipped over onto his back and jumped up onto his feet, but was met with a fist in his face and he fell back again, staggering to keep his balance. His nose ached and he cried out in pain. The rebel was breathing heavily in front of him, its rasping breath sending chills straight through him. Mulder glared at him through angry eyes and looked at its disgusting slit eyes.

'You're going to die.' Mulder said angrily, as the fighting continued all around them. The rebel was still and silent. Mulder felt his heart skip a beat.

'_Are you Fox Mulder...'_

Mulder frowned in fury as he heard the same question once again. He was sick of it, sick of it all. He swallowed his fear and slowly reached behind him to grab his pocket gun which he had put away just in case. The rebel still glared at him waiting for a response.

'_Fox Muldeeer, are you Fox Muldeeer..'_

'I could be..' Mulder said in a low voice. The rebel tilted its head to the side and looked at him through its lifeless eyes in confusion. Mulder felt himself smile a little in amusement.

'_You areeee, and Dana Scullyyyy..'_ It rasped. Mulder felt his blood run cold in shock.

'What about her?' He shouted angrily, feeling his hand clasp the cold handle of the gun.

'_Sheeeee.. sheeee is in the spaceshiiip, we knoooow..'_ The rebel rasped. Mulder swallowed hard and felt his eyes sting with tears of fear. He was raging with anger now, he couldn't put up with this anymore.

'Really?' He asked menacingly, and the rebel advanced towards him Mulder slowly brought out the gun from his jacket and felt it in his hands. 'Well, she's going to stop all of you.' He said, and the rebel looked surprised again.

'_Nooo, she is going to diiiie. Fox Mulderrrr...' _It rasped, and advanced towards Mulder again. Mulder swallowed nervously and then in one swift movement he pulled the gun out and shot the rebel between the eyes.

Mulder watched as the rebel fell backwards and hit the ground hard. But there was no time to wait around, there was another one behind him. Mulder blinked and turned to the other rebel and shot it in the heart, then ducked for cover to his right.

**X x x x x x x x x x **

The tunnel opened up into a massive room, shining with a green light. Scully felt her breath get caught in her throat in shock as she saw the size of the room.

'Woah...' One of the scientists commented as they entered.

'This is... magnificent.' She gasped, and saw the different areas in the walls. There was some sort of power source running through the ship, she didn't know where it came from, but one thing was sure it was very warm inside the centre.

'What is that?' One of the scientists asked and Scully frowned in thought and followed their gaze over to the right. She looked carefully and noticed what they were looking at. Scully took some steps closer. There in the wall on the side was a huge collection of what only could be described as wires, which stretched up into the roof of the ship. It was a long way up. Scully swallowed nervously and tried to work out how they would get up there.

'Do you think it leads to the... the source?' The scientist asked.

'It must do.' Scully said quietly, still lost in thought about the power source. But suddenly her attention was broken when a huge crash erupted from behind them. Scully gasped and swung around, bringing her gun up to the ready as she turned.

'Everybody! Get your guns ready!' She said, but everyone already had, and she looked around, reassured that she was with men that knew what they were doing. She took a deep breath and waited for some kind of movement...



But she didn't need to wait long. Another crash erupted and Scully gasped in shock as she realised that the ground was moving. She looked down at her feet in shock and then back up to the darkness where the sound had come from. Suddenly there was a horrific rasping sound which filled the walls of the ship and echoed everywhere. Scully felt sick as she realised it was the same rasping that the rebels made when they breathed. She felt her heart skip a beat in fear and realised she was shaking. Somehow she already knew what was happening...

'DAAAANNNAAAA SCCUUUUULLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!'

The voice was unbearable, and Scully and the scientists cried out in pain as it hurt their ears. Scully put a hand to her ears and dropped her gun weakly. It was overpowering. She closed her eyes and winced in pain as the vibrations and echoes of the voice kept spinning around her head.

'DAAANNAAAA SCCULLLLLYYYYYYYY!' It called out again. Scully cried out painfully and felt herself fall to her knees weakly as the pain was unbearable.

'Noooo!' She cried out desperately as she saw that two of the scientists were now leaving the huge room and running back through the tunnels. They had grabbed her gun and were now leaving her. Scully felt hot tears of pain and sadness fill her eyes.

'Noooo! Come back!' She screamed, reaching her arms out to the scientists that were leaving. The other two seemed to be pinned to the spot, clutching onto their weapons and equipment for dear life.

'DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAA SCULLLLYYYYY!'

This time the roar was so loud that the walls started to shake and objects started to fall down. Scully cried out again, the voice and the atmosphere filling her whole body, and the fear inside of her was huge. But Scully knew what she had to do, it was the only way it was going to stop. She had to answer back.

Scrambling to her knees and trying to stand up, she cried out in agony as her head swayed and she nearly fell flat onto her front again. Scully was now crying uncontrollably, the pain making her eyes water. She grimaced as she felt her vision sway and her surroundings felt lost to her, like she was in a dreamland.

'YES!' She cried out desperately. 'YEEEEEEEEES!'

There was a moment of peace after she answered. Scully suddenly felt the rumbling stop, and slowly the pain in her eyes started to die down, she felt a lot more comfortable. She blinked her blue eyes and sniffed away her tears angrily.

'I'M HERE!' She screamed. 'I'M DANA SCULLY FOR GODS SAKE!'

But the silence still engulfed them, and the other scientists started to scramble for their feet weakly. Scully looked at them and they looked scared and confused. Scully felt fury and betrayal as she noticed again that two had run out. She couldn't believe it.

'It's ok.' She said, reassuring the remaining scientists.



'What the hell was that?' One of them asked, baffled. 'Why do they want you?'

'Because Mulder and I are the only people that can stop this. They've been looking for us since this started.' Scully said breathlessly, still grimacing as her ears ached. 'It's all right. You're the brave ones, I can't believe those sons of bitches left..' She snapped.

'Miss Scully, we're trained soldiers. We don't run in the face of danger.' The young looking man said, and Scully felt overwhelmed with pride for him. He was noble and strong and she felt relieved to have him around her.

'What's your name anyway?' She asked after a moment.

'Officer John Smith, Miss Scully.' He said, and nodded to her. 'It's an honour to be working with someone with your expertise.'

Scully felt her heart soar for him and she felt tears of pride coat her eyes. Clearing her throat she tried to muster herself.

'And.. and you?' She asked the other man, older looking.

'Officer William Cook, Mam.' He said, and Scully nodded, her heart racing. She shifted her weight and tried to clear her head.

'Ok, is everyone all right?' She asked. They nodded silently and Scully reached into her back pocket and pulled out her second gun.

'They took your gun?' William asked.

'Yes.' She said with an angry tone. 'Come on, lets keep moving. I think we have to get to the top of the ship.' She said.

'How do you know?' John asked. Scully sighed and let out a small laugh, it felt good to make light of the situation.

'I just have a feeling.' She said, and John and William looked at each other for a moment in concern. 'Look it's all right, trust me.' She said breathlessly, and started to walk on. As they followed her she took a deep breath and prepared herself for something awful, she was sure that the aliens wouldn't let her get away from here, she was positive she would have to fight for her life.

'William.' She said; her heart racing with memories and love. Scully felt tears coat her eyes as it all came back to her, and she wondered what he was doing now. Scully prayed silently that he was safe and had escaped the terror of what had happened. She could never live with herself for what she had had to do, but at least she could live with the reassurance that he was safe.

'That's a nice name.' She said, smiling to herself sadly, and continued on.

William looked at John again unsurely, but shrugged it off silently and they followed her lead into the long winding tunnels to the top of the ship.

**Phew!  
Please keep reviewing!  
xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

'FIRE!' Mulder roared as another swarm of alien rebels came running towards them madly. Men fell as some of the rebels leaped up into the sky and then came plummeting down on top of them, squashing their bodies into the mud and rain and making human life seem so pathetic and fragile.. but at the same time the men's guns loaded with the force of human life killed a whole army of rebels. Mulder felt pride rage inside his chest. He was sure that they could win this.  
'FIRE!' He called out again as another swarm came towards them. Mulder soldiered on..

**X x x x x x **

Dana Scully swallowed nervously as they started to get higher and higher. She took a brief look down into the vast bottom of the spaceship and saw where they had been standing before. She felt slightly faint at the sheer height of the ship that they were now climbing, and the air was getting tighter and it was harder to breathe. She felt sweat fall down her forehead and onto her cheek and she wiped it off, determined to carry on. She took one look back to John and William and she saw that they didn't falter. She was proud to have such strong, able men with her. Her thoughts turned to Mulder and she prayed that he was still all right.  
As they got higher and higher she started to see what would be meeting them at the end. High up, at the end of the walkway was a bright light. She also felt that it was getting warmer as she got higher. Scully swallowed nervously and in wonder. She silently laughed to herself in disbelief as she realised that even if she died doing this mission, she would have discovered the most amazing scientific discovery of the century, hell, of the whole universe. She couldn't help but smile a little, it was all she could do to get through this, to try and be as light hearted about it as she could, for inside she was quite terrified. She didn't know what her fate was but she knew that the aliens wanted her. She was sure that she was walking to her death.  
'How much further do you think?' She head William ask.  
'See that light up there?' She asked. 'I think that's it.'  
William and John looked up to where she pointed and nodded. Scully felt pride soar through her.  
'Thank you, both of you, for coming this far with me. You are very brave.' She said softly. William and John didn't pause.  
'Miss Scully, this is a mission to save the world. You think that us soldiers would miss out on a chance like that?' John said with a smile, and Scully felt herself laugh a little in happiness and relief, but it wasn't for long.  
_'DAAAANNAAA SCULLLYYYYY...'  
_Scully gasped in shock and fear as the horrible voice ran straight through her again, stopping them dead in their tracks. She felt her heart race.  
'Yes.' She said.  
_'Preeepareee to diiiieee..' _  
John and William drew their guns and swarmed around Scully protectively as the alien voice filled the ship. Scully swallowed nervously and drew her own gun. She was weak and terrified. This was it. She knew it.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light which filled the entire ship blinding John and William and causing them to fire madly in the air. They cried out in shock. But Scully's scream was deafening.

Dana Scully had felt pain before. She was used to it. She had had her fair share of injuries during her time in the FBI. She had been shot more than once, tortured a few times, she'd given birth without any painkillers, and of course, she had fought cancer.. but this was nothing like she had ever experienced before. The pain was unbearable. It made her body spasm violently as the full force of the weapon they were using against her hit her body. She felt her eyes water, they felt like they were bleeding.. she couldn't breathe, it was like a huge weight was sitting on top of her chest, or her lungs. Screaming in agony, her body violently shook in mid air, her bones and muscles being torn and twisted in horrific ways and she could do nothing to stop it. She felt sick, may be she was sick.. she couldn't tell because her body was moving so violently and the pain was her main concern. She felt like her head was going to explode.  
John and William blinked furiously trying to get their vision back and work out what was happening as they heard her screams. But when they finally turned to look at her they were silenced in shock.  
There they saw Dana Scully as if she was being tortured violently, but it was as if her torturers were invisible, as she was practically hanging in mid air. John and William tried to get near her and help her, try to calm her down or pull these invisible torturers off her, but each time they got near her they would be thrown off by some force. They were helpless, and all they could do was watch her die.

**X x x x x x x **

'STOP IT! STOP DOING THAT TO HER!' John shouted into the air, hoping that the aliens would stop, but it carried on, the horrible torturing. 'YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER! PLEASE STOP!'  
'John..' William said with force, but John was still calling out. 'JOHN!' He shouted, and John turned to him in surprise.  
'Let's get this over with. Let's go up to the top. We can't help her.' He said breathlessly. John blinked.  
'Are you crazy? They're going to kill her!' John said.  
'We came here on a mission. And that was to stop these bastards. Let's do this. I don't know if we can do it without her but we have to try. We have to.' William urged desperately. 'COME ON!' He shouted, and without any choice, John had to turn away from Scully and follow William quickly up to the top of the ship which wasn't far away now. They ran up as fast as they could, William getting his laboratory backpack off his shoulder as he did.

**X x x x x x **

Mulder jumped into the army jeep and threw his gun down by his side. Every time they got into the jeep there were less men getting back in. Mulder felt his heart sink sadly but tried to remain positive. They had wiped out thousands of rebels so far, and all across the country he was hopeful that other troops had as well. He desperately wanted to hear from Scully, he was terrified for her life. He wanted to take her away from all of this and keep her safe, but he knew that he couldn't, and that she was just as important in this as he was. He just tried to imagine them home and safe, when all of this was over..  
'Agent Mulder.. advance on the new location.' One of the officers asked him as they pulled up. Mulder nodded and got ready for another battle. He swallowed and tried to gather himself. 'Let's go..' He said, and once again they started to empty out of the jeep.

**X x x x x x **

William and John entered the room with the bright light and had to shield a hand over their eyes to be able to see. The room was huge, and they could see a bright, moving power source in the middle of it. They slowly walked towards it. It was magnificent to look at.  
'Miss Scully would have loved to have seen this.' William said sadly, and John nodded. The screaming had stopped now, and they had feared the worst. There was no time to go back now, they needed to work.  
'So.. where do we start..' John said, baffled by what was in front of him. The brightness of the power source was unbelievable, and the richness of it's colour – bright red, as it glowed and pumped – like a heart beating – was quite astounding. If the circumstances hadn't been so urgent, these two army scientists would have studied it for hours, amazed by the sight of it, but they just wanted to kill it.  
'It seems to be.. alive..' John said, frowning in thought.  
'Yes. Let's try pouring some blood over it. It's what Miss Scully was going to try first.' William said, and John nodded in agreement. They got out their containers and John opened his first. 'Ok.. here goes nothing..' He said, and slowly he poured the container over the moving, glowing mass.  
As the blood hit its surface it melted and sizzled. John frowned in wonder to see if it had made any difference, but there was no indication. William sighed and poured his over after, but there was still no difference.  
'Looks like we're going to have to do some work on this..' John said, taking out his chemicals and gloves. William sighed and his heart sank a little. He was hoping that that would have done it.. but then again he cursed himself for thinking that it would be that easy..

**X x x x x x**

**Wow.. hi I'm back after such a long time, I'm sorry!  
But LOADS has happened in my life and I've been  
so busy but I'm back now!!  
I promise I won't take long to finish now, It's all in my head!  
Please keep reviewing xx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Vomit.  
Blood.  
Dizziness.  
_'Where am I?'  
_Muscles torn.  
Can't move.  
_'Oh god... help me..'  
_Vomit.  
Shaking.  
Cold.  
Can't see.  
Vomit.. again.  
Hot.  
_'Am I dead?'  
_Blood.  
Dizziness.  
Can't move.  
_'Help.. help please..'  
_Blackness._  
_Freezing.  
Shaking.  
Can't see.  
_'Mulder..?'  
_Head pounding.  
Sore eyes.  
Vomit.. _god dammit!_  
_'Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurgh.. help.. '  
_Bones broken.  
Small light.  
_'I must be dead.'  
_Really sore eyes.  
Swaying vision.  
Head pounding.  
Vomit..  
_'Mulder.... Mulder...'  
_..Scully suddenly opened her eyes and the world spun around her. She was confused for a moment or two, but slowly her surroundings started to come into view and she felt panic rise inside of her, alongside the agony she was feeling. And then it hit her.

And then she knew that she had to try to get up.

**X x x x x x**

'Oh..god.. I can't look at that thing anymore it's making my eyes water!' William exclaimed and brushed the sweat off his forehead. They were tired, and scared. They weren't getting anywhere and they had been working on the power source for at least an hour. John tried to urge him on, but it was hard.  
'We have to keep trying!' John said.  
'We can't! We need Miss Scully. She 's the expert!' William exclaimed.  
'She's dead!' John said suddenly. William felt the words hit him like a ton of bricks. 'You have to accept that, we can't have her help.. but do you really think she would want us to give up?' He said. William swallowed nervously and felt hot tears sting his eyes. Rage started to beat inside his chest. How dare they kill her, how dare they. He slowly came back to John.  
'You're right.. we have to keep trying.' He said, now determined again. John nodded proudly and they carried on their gruelling task.

**X x x x x **

Mulder's jeep swerved violently round the corner and then sped fast against the rain and wind. They were taking refuge for an hour or so to gather supplies and have some rest. Mulder blinked his tired eyes and ran a hand through his wet hair, his heart racing with fear and frustration. He was desperate to get on the radio and ask about Scully. He was sure that he could get through to her radio and contact her, if the signal was still working. He was so desperate to talk to her, as he had a sinking feeling that something had gone wrong.  
'We're going in now Mr Mulder.' The soldier who was driving called over to him, and Mulder nodded. They drove under what appeared to be a large wall of rock, which engulfed into a huge cave, where some of the soldiers were taking refuge. The large heavy doors closed behind them and suddenly it was like they had just stepped into another world, like something out of a James Bond film where some evil maniac's headquarters were. Mulder sighed heavily and as the jeep stopped he opened the door and made his way towards the officer in charge and introduced himself.  
Mulder's men started piling out of the jeeps that had followed and they went towards the tables serving water and food. He was proud of them. Although he had lost a lot of men he had also killed a lot of rebels. He was sure that the rebels knew now that the human race would not stand down, and that made him more proud than he could ever have been. Mulder turned to see a control desk, and with his thoughts turning to Scully, he raced towards it.  
'I'm Mr Fox Mulder and I need to talk to the crew that has gone inside the alien spaceship, the crew with Miss Dana Scully.' He urged, the men were puzzled at his urgency. One of the older soldiers looked at him in surprise.  
'You're the great Fox Mulder?' He asked. Mulder sighed a little.  
'Well I don't know about great but.. look can I just get in contact?' He asked. The man nodded and dialled the number. Mulder waited as patiently as he could as the solider went through the various channels, muttering various code names and passcodes so that he could get top access. Mulder felt his heart racing in his chest desperately, he just wanted to know that she was all right, that she was doing the best she can. May be there was good news?  
'Erm.. Mr Mulder.. the Chief in charge will speak to you.' The older man said, and handed Mulder the satellite phone. Mulder nodded and put the phone to his ear.  
'Hello, this is Mulder.' He said. The line was crackly and unclear.  
'Hello Mr Mulder. Well, there's not a lot what I can tell you about what is happening inside, but I can tell you that some activity happened a little earlier that caused some of our soliders to run out of the spaceship, and they're pretty scared.. they're not talking much, and we haven't heard from inside since, our radios won't go through the spaceship walls.' The man said. Mulder felt his heart race inside his chest. He felt fear running in his blood.  
'What happened inside.' Mulder demanded.  
'Well like I said, they're not talking, they're terrified..' The solider said.  
'Well.. you mean they just left her?? They just ran out and left Scully on her own?' Mulder burst out with rage, tears stinging his eyes.  
'There are still two of our army scientists with her. But I'm afraid we haven't heard anything.' The Chief said quietly. 'I'm sorry I can't help you more than that.'  
'But..I can't believe they just...' Mulder said with rage. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. He knew that there was nothing he could do and that the man was helping, and that there was nothing else he could say, but it made him more frustrated. He tried to calm himself.  
'Ok.. but please.. let me know as soon as you hear anything.' He said quietly, and tried to stifle back tears. He blinked heavily and passed the satellite phone back to the older solider. Mulder sighed heavily and shook his head. Something bad had happened and Scully was still in there. He feared the worst, but tried to remain positive. She was strong, he knew that. She was also determined. He had to hold on.  
Mulder turned away from the men and tried to find a quiet place on his own, but the busy hustle and bustle of the refuge was getting on his nerves. He wanted Scully to be with him, he needed her. Mulder sighed heavily and felt hot tears threaten to fall, he had an awful feeling that something was wrong.. he just knew that something had happened to her.  
Sighing deeply, he found a wooden box of ammo to sit on and he turned and faced the wall, away from sight. Mulder held his head in his hands and let the tears fall freely, his heart breaking as all he could do was wait until there was more news..

**Please keep reviewing..xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

Scully was trying so hard to get up, she was desperate to help. She tried to lift her body up with her arms but she screamed out in pain as they crumbled, she knew that she was hurt very badly, she was sure that she had broken quite a few bones. She needed to be strong; this was the end of the world that she was trying to stop here. Disgusted by the smell of vomit and the blood that was all around her, she felt hot tears fall from her eyes. She was a mess, and the aliens had done this to her. It was disgusting. She suddenly thought of Mulder and her heart soared just at the thought of him and seeing his face in her mind. She sobbed heavily and tried to imagine a better place where they were happy and safe, away from the darkness..

'_DAAAAANAAA SCULLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..'_

She couldn't believe it. Not again. She screamed out loud in terror, she couldn't be strong anymore, they were coming back for her, they had seen that she was still alive.. she cursed under her breath. She should have just played dead..

'Please ... leave me alone..' She sobbed. But he sobs were cut short as she cried out in terror as she suddenly saw three rebels standing around her. They towered over her threateningly and she felt her body shake in terror. She waited for them to tear her apart limb from limb, just as she had seen them do to men..  
_'YOOU AAARE GOING TO WATCH AS WE KILL YOUR FRIIEENDSSS..' _They rasped together in perfect synch. It was unreal. Scully looked at them with terrified eyes and felt such hate towards them it was burning in her chest_. 'THEEEEN WE SHALL KILL YOOOUU...'_

'Weren't you already supposed to have killed me you cowards?' She spat out angrily, and they didn't flinch. Scully closed her eyes as she felt her body being lifted up from the ground, they weren't holding her, but she floated in mid air. She opened her weak eyes again and saw the ground beneath her. She felt so dizzy, like she would faint with pain and weakness any second. She unwillingly felt her body surrender and she was carried up the winding passage to the top of the ship, she felt like she should warn William and John, but her body was too weak to speak or move, it was like they had imprisoned her limbs in invisible chains.

**X x x x x x x **

John and William were working furiously, but they had discovered nothing. They were desperate to find something, anything – but so far the only weakness the aliens had shown was the weakness to human blood, but that hadn't worked..  
They suddenly had a feeling that someone was behind them, watching them. They turned to each other in surprise and then slowly turned around and what they saw was terrifying.  
'SCULLY!' William cried out in shock as he saw her suspended in mid air, blood all over her and she looked weak – like she was nearly dead.. but she wasn't dead – she was moving slightly..  
_'YOOOU DAARE TO TRY TO STOOP USSSS..'_ The rebels rasped at them. William and John drew their weapons. _'YOOUUUR WEEEAPONSS ARE NOTHING TO USSSS..'  
_'I beg to differ..' John raged angrily and poised his weapon.  
_'Wee will kill youuu..'_ They rasped in synch. Scully flinched a little and looked at John and William. She wanted to help so badly.  
The rebels paused for a moment, and looked at each other. William and John frowned in thought.  
'Tell us how you kill this thing and we won't kill you.' John shouted, and William turned to him in shock. What the hell was he thinking?  
_'Verryyy funnyyy...'_ The rebels rasped_. 'You cannot kill ussssss..'  
_'Yes we can. Don't you know what's going on out there? We're killing you, we're winning. We're here in your power source and you haven't even stopped us yet.. you're pathetic and we are going to win.. don't you see? This is our god damn world not yours!' John shouted angrily. William felt nervous and got ready to die any second. He was sure that the rebels would jump..  
'Blood...'  
The sound of Scully's voice shocked the rebels and William and John. They all turned to her. But she shouldn't have spoken, as the rebels reacted and suddenly she was being pulled again in mid air, tortured. Scully cried out in agony in shock at the torture again. She felt her eyes sting again and wondered if they were once again bleeding.. but she had to fight it.. she had to, she knew now.. she knew that it was their last chance.. nothing else had worked..  
'STOP THAT!' John shouted, and got ready to shoot.  
'HUMAN... LIFE..!' Scully rasped as she was thrown about, she was determined to tell John and William what she thought could stop it. 'LET THEM KILL ME..' She roared, and then suddenly the rebels lowered their hands and Scully stopped still, the torturing over. She felt the nausea fill her again and she vomited violently, but now she was determined, she was ready now. She knew what they had to do. It was the only thing that she could think of, and if it saved the world she would do it. She was nearly dead already, so she would sacrifice herself..  
_'Whaaaat are you sayiiiiing...'_ The rebels rasped. John and William stood in shock and confusion.  
'Human... life... you have to.. jump into it.. someone has to give.. their life...' Scully rasped weakly, her body was in so much agony. 'Let me... let me do it..' She said weakly. John and William shook their heads sadly.  
'No! No way, are you crazy?' John shouted. Scully felt hot tears roll down her cheek.  
'I'm in so .. so much pain.. I just.. just want it to end...' She breathed weakly, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
'No!' William shouted. The rebels turned angrily towards them.  
_'STOOP THIIISSSS.. YOU WILL DIIIIEEE..!'_ The rasped angrily, and leaped towards the soldiers.  
The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion. 

**X x x x x**

Dana Scully watched in horror as the rebels leaped into the air towards John and William. William fired his gun twice into one of the rebels, and the rebel faltered a little, but still came towering down on top of him. William shot again just before the rebel fell, and he jumped to the side and rolled out of the way. The rebel's body rolled lifelessly and to Scully's surprise and wonder, it rolled into the power source and fizzled and disintegrated, like something falling into hot lava. Scully opened her tired eyes in wonder as she watched what happened as the rebel went inside. The power source grew and seemed to gain power from the rebel. This only confirmed her theory more. Human life needed to be sacrificed in the power source. She had to do it. Scully tried to fight against the invisible chains that were holding her, but her body was so weak she couldn't.  
John was fighting with the other rebel, their bodies rolling around the room violently. John threw a heavy punch to the side of the rebel's face, his gun was lying on the floor helplessly next to him. William saw the fight and grabbed his own gun which had also fell and fired two shots into the rebel's back as it fought John. William roared with anger as the rebel continued to beat John, and William jumped onto the rebel and punched him heavily, fighting to the death.. but as he pulled the rebel off John, it fell lifeless to the ground. 

**X x x x x x**

Scully watched as the horrific scene in front of her finally ended, and her heart suddenly filled with elation. John and William were still alive, John was a little worse for wear, but they had survived. A strange silence filled the room between the three humans and they looked at each other for a moment. William ran towards Scully.  
'We have to get you out of here, are you all right?' William asked her, but her vision was swaying and she felt her head spinning.  
'I.. I don't know..' She said weakly. 'I.. don't think I'm going to last.' She said. William paused for a second in shock.  
'No.. you are going to be fine.'  
'No.' Scully said, shaking her head and fighting back tears of sadness and agony. 'I won't. Please.. I have to do this.' She said seriously. John got to his feet and joined them.  
'There's no way we're letting you die for this. The world needs you, you are the hero here.' John said and William nodded.  
'No.. please... I'm nearly gone.. I can't see and I'm weak.. you have to go.. leave me. More rebels will be coming.' Scully said desperately. She was determined to die for her cause. After all, this is where she belonged, her and Mulder were here to save the world, and now she was doing that. She felt her heart break at the thought of Mulder, but she didn't let that stop her. He would realise that it was what she had to do, and that it was her duty.  
'No.' William said in a low voice. John turned to him and frowned in confusion. He was thinking something. 'Miss Scully. We can't even get you free from whatever is holding you.' He said, and suddenly Scully realised that what he was saying was true. She was stuck in mid air, it was impossible to move. The rebels still had power, so their powers were still working. She swallowed heavily and started to panic.  
'No! But someone has to do it.. it's the only way.' She said desperately, tears stinging her eyes. She felt so weak, she couldn't believe that these rebels were keeping her from winning, even if they were not even there. She felt frustration and anger fill her blood.  
'But we have to act fast, we're going to die anyway.. more rebels are coming.' William said, still in a low voice. It seemed that he had realised what he had to do before anyone else. He didn't want to say it out loud, he hoped that John would realise it as well and that they would do it together without question. Then they could save Scully and the world. William looked John straight in the eye and John slowly seemed to realise what was happening. He felt empty for a moment, but also he felt ready, he knew that they had no choice, and that going on this mission they had always been prepared for death.  
Scully didn't know if it was the pain or the situation that made her slow to realise what was happening, but as John and William turned to her and smiled in a somber manner, her mind slowly registered.  
'No!' She said in shock, tears heavy on her cheeks. 'No, you can't!' She exclaimed. She was so desperate to stop them and she fought as hard as she could to get free. Suddenly the horrific sound of footsteps.. fifty may be one hundred rebels.. were running up the ship and towards them. The ship started to rumble. Scully felt her heart race with fear. John and William heard the footsteps and they looked at each other, now ready. They had no choice now.  
'Miss Scully, it's been a privilege. I hope that this works and that you get out safely.' John said seriously, and Scully nearly choked on emotion at the sign of his heroism. She shook her head and cried heavily.  
'God... I can't believe it's come to this..' She sobbed. William smiled a little.  
'It's all right. This was how it was meant to be. We joined the army to serve our country. And here we are, saving the world. It's an honour.' He said, and John nodded. They saluted each other then shook hands. Scully cried heavily, her body weak and tired, the pain inside her wearing off now because of what was happening, she hardly noticed it anymore. May be her body was just shutting off.  
'Good bye.' She choked. 'You are heroes. I will never let the world forget. I swear.' She said seriously, and John and William smiled a little, proud of her and grateful. They took steps towards the glowing power source until they were near enough to jump.  
'No Miss Scully.' William said, looking to her for the last time. 'You are the hero. You are the one that told us how to stop it. The world will be forever grateful.' He said, and then before she could object, they jumped, their bodies disappearing without a sound into the glowing mass.

Scullly cried out in sadness as she felt guilt fill her body, and she watched in horror as their bodies were torn apart and a huge white light engulfed the room. Scully felt a huge wave of heat hit her and then she felt her body being broken free from the force that was holding her. It was like heaven as her body felt free again and slowly the pain started to subside a little. As she fell down she felt the hardness of the floor hit her in surprise. She closed her eyes weakly and her body finally shut down and she fell into the darkness. 

**X x x x x x **

**...ok so.. please keep reviewing x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

It was like the world had stopped for a moment. It was such a beautiful, peaceful moment that it seemed to last hours, when it was only for a few seconds. The sky was illuminated with beautiful white lights shining up into the stars and it almost felt like you were flying, hovering above the earth.  
Children ran to their mothers and their mothers swept them up in their arms, holding them tight, happy relieved tears rolling down their cheeks as all of the beautiful lights in the sky came tumbling down slowly. The rebels all fell. One by one, in the matter of a few seconds they were all on the ground, lying stationary and lifeless. It was at that moment that it was over. They were defeated.

**X x x x x x x **

Mulder felt the air catch in his chest in shock and amazement at the beauty of the world in that moment. He felt a huge weight being lifted off his chest and watched in wonder as the rebel that had been jumping towards him, flying through the air and about to land on him and crush him into the ground, just seemed to float in midair for a moment and then fall weightlessly to the ground. Dead. Gone. Mulder gasped in amazement as he saw all the other rebels falling to the ground also, he lowered his gun slowly and with great relief. After a few seconds he slowly felt life return to normal again and the bright light dimmed and evaporated into the sky. Suddenly a soft, quiet murmur of voices echoed all around him and grew and grew into a glorious, triumphant cry of happiness and cheers as the human race rejoiced at the defeat of the rebels. Mulder looked around finding it impossible not to smile as he saw his soldiers embrace and laugh together, shake hands and dance about in the lights in the sky like young boys and teenagers. Mulder let out a small laugh and felt men suddenly surround him and cheer loudly for him. 'MULDER! MULDER!' And soon he realised that he was being patted on the shoulder, the back and the arms with admiration and thanks. Mulder closed his eyes for a second and felt such happiness fill him, and pride... because he knew that it had been her, that it had been Scully that had done this. She'd done it.

**X x x x x x **

Lucille was crying, she held Sarah tight in her arms and happily kissed her daughter in relief. It was all over. She was sure of it.  
Quickly, she jumped up and ran up the steps from the cellar. She had seen the bright light and she could hear the cheers of happiness from the streets. Opening the door she ran over to Skinner who was lying on the ground, still unconscious. She put Sarah down and ran to the sink to get some water. Pouring it out of the tap and into a bowl, she picked it up and grabbed a towel from the side. She ran back to Skinner and knelt down next to him.  
'Mommy.. look!' Sarah said suddenly, looking down at Skinner, and Lucille gasped as she saw Skinner's eyes slowly blinking. She felt her heart surge and padded the wet towel onto his cheek and head. Walter Skinner slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain while he looked up at her, but she could see that he looked happy, it was in his eyes.  
'Hey..' She said softly and tried to clean away the blood and sweat from his forehead. 'It's all over. They're dead. It's ok.' She said gently and Skinner frowned in confusion for a moment. He tried to speak but she stopped him.  
'Shh... just rest. I'll tell you about it when you're better.' She said softly and Sarah smiled happily at her Mother's contented expression. Walter closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, when he was ready she helped him to his feet and over to the bed where she lay him down to rest.

**X x x x x x x x**

'AGENT SCULLY!'  
Her vision was blurry, she could taste blood in her mouth but she was also deadly thirsty. She needed some water. She felt sick. But there was a peace... a relaxing peace that she hadn't felt since before all of this began. She frowned in pain as her head throbbed again.  
'DANA SCULLY! WHERE ARE YOU!'  
She heard the voice again and frowned weakly. She wanted to cry out and tell the soldiers and Agents where she was, but she just didn't have the strength. She could hear their footsteps, rising higher and higher in the ship. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.  
'HEY! SHE'S OVER HERE!' She heard a nearby female voice, finally. Relief flooded through her body as she heard the nearby rush of feet running towards her and finally, through her blurry vision she saw feet and legs, and then an arm and a kind face looking down at her. She forced a weak smile and the lady took hold of her hand and arm gently. Scully nodded and closed her eyes.  
'Dana Scully, my name is Leanne, I'm a medic officer. You're going to be all right. We're all here to get you out.' She said. Scully nearly shed a tear. She had always said this kind of thing before to someone and thought of it as routine, but when she was really in trouble herself and she needed help, she was overcome with emotion. The words made her feel safe, secure and relaxed.  
'Is it over?' Scully managed to rasp weakly. Leanne paused for a second and then a huge smile escaped her.  
'Yes. Thanks to you, and Agent Mulder.' She gushed, and Scully felt her heart soar, but she also felt a little troubled.  
'No... not just us... the Officers, they.. they died for... for us...' She said softly, and Leanne's smile suddenly dropped a little. She looked up at the other men standing around her and some of them nodded. Scully thought that she heard her say _'I'm so sorry'_, to some of the men , presumably Army Officials, but Scully didn't have enough strength to dwell on it. It was over. She could relax.  
She felt the officers and agents lifting her onto a stretcher but she didn't think about it too much. She closed her eyes and thought about Mulder lovingly. She hoped to god that he was all right. She tried to ask them as they carried her through the spaceship to her emergency helicopter, but they were too concerned with getting her out safe. Scully sighed heavily and slowly felt her body shut down and she slowly slipped into the darkness.

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG TO UPDATE!  
I'm finally finishing it off. I really hope you liked it and thank you  
so much for all your support and for still reading for all this time! Please review xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

**24 Hours Later**

Mulder burst through the hospital doors and charged through the halls. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest. He had to see her. People who passed him were army officials, FBI agents, all trying to talk to him. _Everyone wants to speak to the hero_.. Mulder thought in his head. All he wanted to do was to see his wife god dammit, and he hadn't travelled all this way... with great difficulty he might add, as air traffic had literally been banned since the invasion started, and it was not improving much, the world was just beginning to try and get itself together. Mulder knew that this couldn't be helped, but surely as the hero he would have been able to get a flight straight away?!  
Mulder quietly cursed himself for being so stubborn, but this was what happened when it came to Scully. He was irrational, passionate and self centred. And so should he be. She was his life, the meaning of his being, his lover, his wife. And she was injured, and he wanted to see her. NOW.  
'I'm here to see my wife.' Mulder said forcefully to the reception. The nurse looked through her records, the hospital was very busy, casualties were rife and they were running out of beds. Mulder felt a pang of sympathy for her. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. But then again, so did he- because he hadn't. After a pause which felt to Mulder like years, she finally located her on the records and directed him down the hall to her room. Mulder felt his heart racing, he was so desperate to see her, to hold her and kiss her. The nurse gave him a small smile and opened the door for him. He went in.  
Mulder's body suddenly calmed as he saw her lying in the bed. He seemed to come to a standstill; there she was, vulnerable and beautiful. Mulder felt a sob rise in his chest and he stifled it and put a hand to his mouth. Slowly he walked over to her side and pulled up a chair next to her. She was sleeping, her body was heavily bruised and he saw that some of her limbs had been heavily bandaged. Mulder put a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He was exhausted. He wanted to grab her and hold her, fall asleep with her in his arms, but he couldn't because she was so fragile and it was obviously hurt her. Mulder should have been used to seeing her like this, because it used to happen a lot, but it had been a long time since. Mulder took her hand and squeezed it gently. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead, and to his shock she suddenly flinched and moaned a little. Mulder jumped back and looked at her in wonder. She was so beautiful, his heart ached.  
'Scully?' He whispered. She flinched again and moved her head slightly. Mulder brushed a piece of loose hair away from her eyes. 'Scully it's me. I'm here.' He gushed, and he felt pressure on his hand as she squeezed it back. Mulder sighed with happiness. 'Sweetheart. I love you so much.'  
'Mmm..' She murmured and blinked.  
'Shh, it's ok. Don't push yourself.' He said gently. 'God... what the hell happened to you.' He said sadly. He had already been briefed on what had happened in the spaceship, and it had broken his heart. The rebels had abused her so badly, and then John and William's sacrifice had saved the world.  
'It's going to be ok Scully. We're going to go back home and we'll never do this again. It's all over. I promise you.' He said gently, while stroking her cheek. Scully winced again and squeezed his hand. She slowly opened her blue, gorgeous eyes and Mulder met them lovingly. He kissed her hand passionately and held it close to his face affectionately.  
'We... we did it.' Scully managed to whisper to him. Mulder let a smile escape him happily.  
'Yes. Of course we did. And we're both here to tell the tale.' He said and Scully smiled weakly.  
'John... and... Will...' Scully started, but Mulder stopped her gently.  
'I know honey. The president knows, everyone knows that they gave their lives. Don't worry. They will be remembered. I know that's what you wanted.' He said softly, and Scully seemed to have a wave of relief flow over her. Mulder could see it in her eyes and face. He kissed her again and held her hand close.  
'I love you.' Scully whispered, and Mulder smiled a little.  
'I know Dana, and I love you too; More than anything. Thank god you're ok.' He said passionately and reached over her. Scully looked up at her husband and felt her heart racing. His gorgeous smile and eyes were gazing down at her. She had recently thought that she would never see him again, never feel him near, never hold him, but now here they were, and she thanked god for this. Mulder leaned towards her and gently their lips met in a soft but loving kiss.

**X x x x x  
**

**EPILOGUE  
**

_October 14__th__ 2015, 1 year since the end of the invasion_

_  
_The President stood in the direct sunlight. Thousands of people had turned up to witness this day, the remembrance of all of those who died and all of those who served to protect their people. The beautiful new building stood high and mighty in the background and its proud plaque was clear in the broad daylight. _The William and John Academy of National Heroes._

Dana Scully shifted nervously in her dress. She looked across the small dressing room to where Fox Mulder was adjusting his tie. He had his crisp new suit on which they had bought it last week, very last minute. Scully laughed to herself a little as she saw that he also looked nervous. She tried to volume her long hair and she added the finishing touches to her make up by adding a final gloss to her lips and the blusher to her cheeks. She took a deep breath and met Mulder in the middle of the room. He looked so handsome in his suit. She smiled at him.  
'You look gorgeous.' Mulder said and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Scully smiled happily and touched him on the arm.  
'Not looking bad yourself.' She said with a raised eyebrow. Mulder raised his eyebrows also in a cheeky manner. Scully felt a giggle escape her.  
'So... are you ready to face the world one last time?' Mulder asked his wife. Scully took his hand as they waited in behind of the curtain in front of them.  
'I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. Funny how I can be scared of this and not so scared of monsters and aliens...' She said.  
'And dead bodies! I never understood that Scully... you're just really strange...' Mulder said shaking his head, and then laughing at Scully's disapproving glance. She squeezed his hand playfully.  
'Ok guys... are you ready?' The announcer came towards them and smiled. This was it. Scully was caught a bit off guard. Mulder looked at her and winked.  
'Let's go partner.' He said, and just as they looked away from each other and towards the curtain, they could hear the President's voice booming and the rise of a huge crowd's cheer was growing.  
'Please welcome the two heroes that had the expertise and bravery to save us all, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder!'.. and the curtain slowly opened and the room erupted into bright sunlight. Scully blinked as the light came shining into her eyes. Mulder squeezed her hand so tight, she wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement. Mulder and Scully felt great pride rise in their chests and so perfectly as if they had rehearsed it, they stepped forward and up the step at the same time and out into the beautiful day to the cries and applause of thousands of people.

**  
**_**THE END**_

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS.  
WOW I FINALLY DID IT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE ENDING.  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR VIEWS!  
I AM SURE I WILL BE WRITING A WHOLE NEW STORY SOMETIME SOON.  
THANK YOU! MUCH LOVE XXX**


End file.
